Lost Souls
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: At 8 years old, Princess Emma's world comes crashing down when her parents die. When King George marries her off at 18 to the Dark One's son, she settles into a lonely life with their son, Henry. But when she crosses paths with the pirate, Captain Killian Jones, she realizes what she's missing and decides to fight for her freedom and kingdom with the help of some unlikely allies.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Here it is. . . The new story, Lost Souls! A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. She's absolutely amazing. If you guys get a chance, jump over to her profile to check out her work. I hope everyone enjoys this story! ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Prologue**

 _Sea of Misthaven_

Nine-year old Killian Jones blinked his eyes open. The tiny cabin was dark, the lantern having burned out. Swallowing hard, he squinted and glanced across the way at his older brother. "Liam?" He asked. "Liam?" His brother, thirteen-year old Liam didn't move. Killian was convinced the teenager slept like he was dead. "Liam!" He raised his voice.

Liam let out a grunt and rolled over. "What, Killian? It's the middle of the night," he yawned. "Aren't you tired?"

Killian was already shaking his dark head. "No, I'm scared."

Liam sighed and shuffled closer to the wall by his bunk. "C'm here," he slurred out sleepily.

Killian nearly tripped over his nightshirt in his haste to get to his older brother, dragging his blanket after him. He scrambled up in the bed and curled into his brother's side. "Do you think Papa will be back down to check on us soon?" He asked, tucking his head under his brother's arm.

Liam shrugged lazily. "We'll see him in the morning." He yawned again. "Go to sleep, Killian," he urged.

"Alright. Night Liam," Killian murmured, the rocking of the boat and the warmth emanating from Liam finally providing him with the peace he needed to fall asleep.

OUAT

The following morning a loud thud caused Killian to jump out of his skin, toppling out of Liam's bunk and onto the floor. The early morning sun was just peeking in behind the man in the doorway. "Up, ye go, ye sea rats."

Liam let out a grumble. "What time is it, Papa?" He asked groggily.

"It's time to get up, ye have work to do to earn ye keep," the old man sneered at them.

Sitting up, Liam reached down to pull Killian back up on the bed. "Earn our keep?" He asked. "Papa paid for our passage on this ship already."

"Aye, he paid for his escape route," the man agreed. "He sold you two to me. I need bodies to help keep her up. Now, get dressed and report to duty on deck," he ordered sharply.

Killian shook his head. "No! Papa wouldn't leave us, he wouldn't-"

"He left in the middle of the night. He's gone off to escape the law in some other land. All the royals of Misthaven are looking for him. Now, get up and get dressed." He turned, the cabin door slamming shut behind him.

Killian's eyes watered as he looked up at Liam. "Liam, what's going to happen?"

Swallowing hard, Liam nudged Killian up into a standing position. "We get dressed and get up on deck like we were told to. From there, I don't know yet."

Sniffling, Killian nodded. "And Papa?" He asked.

Squaring his shoulders, Liam shrugged. "We move on."

OUAT

 _Misthaven_ _–_ _Two Days Later_

Eight-year old Princess Emma bounced up and down on her seat in the carriage. "We're going to have so much fun!" She gushed.

Queen Snow laughed lightly at her daughter. "Yes, we will, Emma, but you should settle down. You're wrinkling your dress with all that movement," she chastised lightly.

"How can I sit still when I'm so excited?" She asked.

Her father, King David, let out a deep chuckle. "It has been awhile since we've been to Arendelle to see Elsa and Anna," he observed. At Snow's disapproving look, he rolled his eyes. "She's eight, Snow," he reminded her.

"Yes, Mama, I'm eight." Emma held up her fingers. "I'm going to be nine soon, though. So perhaps I should sit still," she mused, placing her hands demurely in her lap and trying not to fidget.

Snow snorted, a very unqueenly sound. "As if you could really sit still for longer than five minutes," she teased. She let out an umph as the carriage hit a particular bumpy patch. They were nearly to port, prepared to take a ship to Arendelle to visit King Harald and Queen Gerda and their two daughters Elsa, who was Emma's age, and her younger sister, Anna. Gerda and Snow had grown up together until Snow's father died and Regina took over the kingdom. By then, Gerda and Harald were ruling Arendelle. They'd provided troops to Snow and David to take back Snow's kingdom.

"I can be still," Emma replied, somewhat petulantly, as she forced herself to remain still.

Leaning over, David whispered in his wife's ear, "Very nice parenting, Snow. She can never back down from a challenge. Just like a certain dark-haired queen I know," he teased.

Snow turned her green eyes on her husband. "And here I thought she got that trait from her father." David let out a bit of laughter before drawing Snow's head in for a lingering kiss.

Emma scrunched her face up. "Gross," she complained, turning her head to look out the window instead. Her cheeks flushed at the sound of her parents' laughter across from her.

OUAT

 _The Sea of Misthaven_

Four hours later, _The Swan_ was cutting gracefully through the sea. The ship was christened when Emma was born, named for her. David called her his little Swan from the time she was born. Saying she was beautiful and perfect and graceful.

"How does the weather look?" David asked the captain as he watched over Snow and Emma, both of whom were seated up on deck. Snow was trying to teach Emma to sew, but the young princess was less than interested in the task at hand.

"It looks as though we'll have smooth sailing ahead of us, Your Majesty. Should the weather hold we'll be in Arendelle in just a week's time," he predicted.

David grinned. "Wonderful news. Thank you." He moved away, letting the captain shout out orders to his crew. Instead he picked up a sword for himself and a small cutlass for Emma. "Emma!" He called out. "How about a duel?" He challenged.

Emma beamed at her father, looking up at her mother hopefully. Snow sighed and took her sewing. "Go on, honey. It's hopeless to try to make you into a traditional princes anyhow," she conceded with no fight.

Leaning over, Emma pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "Thank you, Mama."

One of the sailor's paused next to Snow. "If I may, Your Majesty." He bowed slightly, waiting for Snow to nod before he continued. "Princess Emma may not be a traditional princess, but she's one of the most respectful and kind royal youngins I've had the pleasure of knowing. She's even kind to me own kids," he admitted.

Snow beamed up at the sailor. "Thank you. I'm so happy she is so kind. Traditional is overrated anyhow."

"Traditional would've left us under the command of the Evil Queen," the older man stated solemnly. "We're all quite happy to have a bandit queen to serve under." He bowed deeply. "It's an honor, Your Majesty."

Snow flushed lightly. "Believe me, it's all mine." A crack of thunder suddenly sounded off in the distance. "Oh dear, are we headed in that direction?" Snow stood suddenly, beckoning Emma towards her as a fierce wind picked up and rain that blew in out of nowhere began pelting down on them.

"Your Majesties, you should get below deck," the captain advised.

David ushered Snow and Emma below deck. "Can I help, Captain?" He asked. "Or would I simply be in the way?"

A line snapped at that moment and David lunged for it, hanging on for dear life. "King David, I wouldn't want to put you in harm's way." The captain took the wheel, trying to steady the ship.

David tugged at the line with another member of the crew. "I'm staying," he bit out. "You need the extra hands." He tugged harder. "I'll follow your orders, Captain. You're in charge," he assured the man, easily falling into line with the other sailors.

OUAT

Killian slid on the deck of the ship as he lost his footing. The storm had come out of nowhere. One minute it was sunny, the next rain with drops the size of hail was pouring down on them. "Captain!" The man in the crow's nest scrambled down. "There's a ship in the heart of the storm. Looks like a royal one."

The captain nodded grimly. "Get ready, we may have to provide some help," he ordered his crew.

OUAT

The waves crashed over the sides of the ship as the storm picked up. Lightning flashed above them and the captain began preparing the row boat, afraid that if lightning struck the ship the king, queen and princess could all go down with the ship.

Before the crew could even get the ship rigged up to drop into the ocean, the captain's fears came to life. "Get the princess and queen out from below!" He bellowed, his voice barely audible over the storm. "We need to get them off the ship." He latched onto David's arm. "We'll get you out," he promised.

"Just make sure Snow and Emma are safe," David begged as Emma and Snow appeared on deck.

They were instantly drenched through. "Mama! The ship is sinking!" Emma cried out, her eyes landing on the bow of the ship. It wasn't totally obvious yet, but the front end was capsizing slowly as water filled the hull.

"David," Snow, tugged on her husband's arm, keeping on hand grasped in Emma's, "we have to get off this ship."

"The rowboat is ready to go down, Captain!" Another sailor shouted just as another flash of lightening struck the middle of ship, starting a fire that even the rain didn't douse immediately.

"Get the boat down, we need to get you three of the ship now." The captain's eyes widened as the fire spread. It would hit the armory of the ship soon enough, causing the entire ship to blow. "Everyone needs to get off the ship!" He ordered. "Abandon your posts!"

He ordered his men to drop the lifeboat before anyone could even get into it. He was afraid if they took the time it would blow up before it hit the water. "We have to jump, Emma," David told his daughter tersely. "Just hold our hands and jump."

Emma swallowed hard, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the raindrops. She held on tightly and nodded. "Okay, Papa," she agreed.

They hit the water with a splash, sputtering as David urged Emma and Snow to move away from the ship. They'd barely hit the water when the ship exploded. Most of the men had already jumped with them, a few were thrown with the blast. He couldn't find the captain. "Can you get Emma?" He asked Snow, as the three of them treaded in the cool water.

Snow nodded. "Go help," she agreed, knowing that David wanted to move towards a couple of men who looked injured and were barely keeping their heads above water. "Come on, Emma, the rowboat was over here," she murmured.

"Go, sweetheart," David murmured. "I love you."

Emma nodded, keeping her strokes as sure and even as she could. She was an avid swimmer, but she'd only swum in lakes and never with a current like this one. Still, she focused all her energy on getting towards the boat. She couldn't see it, but she was sure her mother was leading her in the right direction. When they reached it, they found two crew members trying to right the small vessel. Sputtering, Snow ordered, "Get Emma to safety. I have to find Charming."

Emma's eyes widened as her mother turned to leave. "Mama!"

"Stay, Emma. I'll be back, darling. I love you," she assured her daughter just as the boat was flipped. Her eyes hardened on the men. "Take care of her," she ordered.

"Of course, Your Majesty." One of the men hauled himself up into the rowboat before reaching down to pull Emma up. "It's okay, Princess Emma, we've got you. You're safe."

OUAT

"Head towards her." The Captain ordered. "You two, prepare space below." He turned to face Liam and Killian. "We'll take in any survivors," he ordered his ship towards the vessel that had just exploded, praying for the lightning to stay away from his ship.

They were nearly to the royal ship when the storm seemed to pass, the current was still strong and it was a fight to stay off course, but the rain had lessened and the lightning was gone, the thunder slowly subsiding. "Captain, there's a small vessel with passengers in the water!" A crew member called out.

"We'll pull up near to her," the captain ordered.

When they were near enough to the rowboat, he called out that they'd seen the fire and to row close to the ship, they would help them. It took nearly thirty minutes to get the rowboat next to the ship and haul her up. The first to debark was Princess Emma. She was shivering and crying.

The captain's eyes widened. "Princess Emma?" He recognized her instantly. Dropping into a bow, he murmured, "Your Highness."

Emma looked up at the sailor's from her crew. "Mama and Papa?" She asked softly.

"We'll send a search party back out, Princess," a sailor answered, "but I'm afraid they may be gone." He straightened. "We need to get her warm."

"Of course, Liam, Killian, show them below," the captain snapped quickly, turning to face the young boys. "Now," he ordered.

Emma gave them a shy nod. "Thank you."

"Of course, Your Highness," Liam replied. "This way."

Emma was given towels and one of Killian's outfits and left alone in the cabin. She shivered as she did her best to undress and dry off. She hoped the men would find her parents, that they were just clinging to bits of the ship and they were alright.

OUAT

Later that evening while Emma sat quietly in the small cabin alone, a knock sounded. "Princess Emma?" One of her parents' sailors entered.

"My parents?" She asked softly.

He hung his head. "I'm afraid they're gone, Your Highness. We're going to sail back to their kingdom. I promise that we'll take care of you," he assured her. When the door closed she burst into tears, clinging to the pillow on the bunk she was sitting on. She cried herself to sleep wondering what would become of her now that her family was gone. She only had one living relative left, her grandfather King George. His kingdom neighbored theirs. She didn't know her grandfather that well. She only knew that he'd disowned her father when he ran off with Snow, but had recently sought to mend their relationship. Her father had hesitantly allowed it, so she'd only met him once or twice. She wondered if she'd be living with him now. That thought provided little comfort as she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: I'm sorry that an update has taken so long, but here it is, chapter one. ~ XOXO MAS_**

 **Chapter One**

 _Ten Years Later, Misthaven_

Emma watched the scenery fly past as the carriage bumped along the Troll Road towards the largest estate in all of Misthaven. She glanced down at the large ring on her left hand and grimaced. Her hand had been promised to a boy named Baelfire when she was just a child. She'd only been nine-years old when one of the maids let it slip that the decision had been made. Her grandfather, King George, made a deal with Baelfire's father for gold in return for her hand in marriage. She wasn't sure what exactly she could provide them with. She was nothing more than an orphaned princess who'd grown up very lonely in King George's court.

She sighed and twisted the ring off her finger, slipping it into the pocket of her dress. She hated the ring. She hated the idea of marrying Baelfire. She hated King George for taking this choice from her. But more than anything, she didn't trust Baelfire's father, Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. After her parents' death at sea ten years earlier, Emma's belongings had been packed up and she'd been moved to King George's kingdom. From there he presided over his land and her parents' land. She'd been well cared for by her grandfather, even if she was a bit lonely. There weren't many other children in the court, and she was not permitted to associate with the children of the maids and stable boys like she had been under her parents'.

Occasionally she wondered what happened to boys on the ship that rescued them. She knew the captain and his crew had been given a ship by King George and that they'd joined the Navy for their brave rescue of her and her men. Still, she'd never seen the boys again. She'd barely noticed their presence at first. One of them had woken her up when they'd arrived at port and she'd spent time in the small cabin with them while everyone else bustled about to make preparations for their departure. Liam and Killian. She'd probably always remember their names. She'd probably always remember the ship that saved her life. She was sure she'd remember everything about the day that changed her life.

Reaching into the small satchel next to her, she pulled out a letter from Elsa. Elsa's parents had passed away sailing in a storm as well just a year before. She'd come to take over as queen and was struggling with her powers. Powers Emma hadn't even known about until her last visit to Arendelle for the coronation. It was the first time she'd seen Elsa and Anna since her parents' funeral. King George had done their best to separate the two princesses. Until now, Emma hadn't known why. She had an inkling based on Elsa's recent letter. It seemed that a young Prince Hans from the kingdom north of Arendelle was trying to overthrow her. First he'd tried to seduce Anna, but it hadn't entirely worked. Emma was inclined to believe King George was somehow funding him. With no proof, though, there was little she could do about the situation.

Setting the letter next to her, she rubbed her temples and tried to think of a way to get out of marrying Baelfire and to somehow help Elsa. Try as she might, short of running away and stowing herself on a ship's cargo hold, she couldn't come up with a plan. She wondered briefly if perhaps Baelfire would be willing to help her. He always seemed like such a nice boy. The few times they'd met he was always charming and polite. He was a bit shy, but she supposed that was largely due to growing up alone. No other children wanted to play with him and his mother ran off when he was very young. Being alone with the Dark One would make even the sanest person a bit squirrely.

The carriage came to a sudden stop, "Princess Emma?" The carriage door opened, "We've arrived."

Sighing, Emma took his extended hand, "Thank you, Carlton." She nodded to the soldier accompanying her. He had been a young member of her parents' guard when they died. She remembered him from the court. He would help entertain her when she was very little. He was ten years older than her. When her parents' died he'd just turned eighteen and become a full-fledged member of the guard. She'd been so happy when he'd been moved to King George's kingdom. He was one of the few familiar faces she had. She was even happier when he requested to be on her detail. He was the only member of her detail who came from her parents' kingdom. Her ladies and maids had all be selected by King George. She assumed it was a way for him to keep tabs on her without having to associate with her. It was also a way to guarantee loyalty to him, not her. All except Carlton. She was sure that if she ever needed him, he would be there for her and her alone.

Ten years later, though, Carlton was married with three children and still with her. "Of course, Princess Emma." She wished he'd stop calling her Princess Emma, though, and just call her Emma. He squeezed her hand when he felt her hesitate, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

"Thank you." She murmured gratefully as she looked up at the ostentatious mansion in front of them. "My, this is certainly larger than I'd imagined."

"Princess Emma!" She looked up at the doorway as it opened, revealing Baelfire. He'd grown taller since she last saw him nearly two years before. He was also more handsome than she remembered. With a reassuring smile up at Carlton (he'd been rather vocally against the union privately to her one evening), she stepped forward.

"Baelfire. You look wonderful." She complimented.

The young man blushed and bowed to her, "You're here." He murmured.

She nodded, "Well, we have a wedding, don't we?" She teased, "Come," she held out a hand, "show me around."

"Would you like to change and freshen up first?" He asked hesitantly.

She smiled at the shyness in his voice, "That can wait. I'd love to see the grounds of my new home." She admitted kindly. She knew that he hadn't chosen this anymore than she had. While her parents might have scoffed at the idea of an arranged marriage, most royalty and nobility arranged the marriages between children to ensure that wealth and power stayed in the same circles. Emma had come to terms with her situation the year before, realizing one day that while the Dark One was not someone she wanted to be associated with, his son was kind to her. She could do much worse. And her mother had always told her that she should make the best of every situation and always make people feel appreciated and cared for. She would do the same for her future husband, even if he hadn't been her choice.

He beamed down at her, "Of course." He glanced behind him as Carlton fell in a few steps behind them.

"Don't mind Carlton." She assured him, "His job is to protect me. He's very kind." She assured Baelfire.

Baelfire studied the hard-faced guard, "If he makes you happy, Princess Emma, then we'd be happy to have him here with us. King George has insisted some of the guard remain with you. If there's someone you want in particular I will tell Papa and"

"I'm staying." Carlton cut in sharply.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Of course you are, you've been on my detail since I was eight-years old." She chided, "I'd be lost without you." She turned to face Baelfire, "Now, please show me around before dinner. And I do think it's time you called me Emma." She requested.

OUAT

 _The Sea of Misthaven_

Twenty-three year old Captain Liam Jones chuckled as he boarded his ship, _The Jewel of the Realm_. He arrived just in time to see his young lieutenant, Killian Jones, tossing a flask of rum into the sea. "My ship couldn't be in finer hands." He complimented his younger brother.

Killian and the rest of the crew snapped to attention. It had been a long, hard ten years to get here, but Liam had impressed King George. He'd stumbled upon a group of pirates pillaging one of his ships and managed to single-handedly stop the attack after their captain had been killed. He'd been promoted and given his own ship the year before, with Killian as his Lieutenant. The promotions had been everything to them. The Navy was their home now, their family. It was an honor to serve under King George, to serve their people.

"Do you have our orders?" Killian asked.

Liam's grin widened, "Aye," he pulled out sextant, "come see where we're going."

Killian looked over the sextant and the constellations etched on top of it, "I don't recognize these." He murmured.

"Hoist the sail!" Liam ordered sharply. "That's because we're going to a different land." He held the sextant out to Killian, "Look."

"Where are we going?" Killian asked as he adjusted the device.

"Second start to the right and straight on till morning." Liam moved to the helm. "We're headed to Neverland."

OUAT

 _Neverland_

Killian's stomach dropped unpleasantly as they landed in the foreign waters. He glanced around in awe of what was around him. While it looked very much like other lands they'd traveled to, their method was quite different. Just moments before a ship from an enemy kingdom had been gaining on them and then they were flying, only to drop in another ocean in an entirely different realm what felt like moments later.

The crew was silent as the ship came to a halt. "There really are other realms." One of the older sailors whistled, "I can't believe it's all bloody true."

Killian faced his brother, "Well, Captain, what has the king sent us here for?"

Liam reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a single sheet of paper. There was a sketch of a plant with a single word beneath it, "Dreamshade." Liam told him.

"He sent us here for a plant?" Killian asked incredulously.

"Aye, brother, this plant has the power to cure anyone of any illness." Liam told him excitedly. "We can help save the world with this."

Killian beamed up at his brother, "Well then, let's get to shore and find this miracle plant."

The crew helped to lower the rowboat that Killian and Liam would use to take to shore. They were under orders to stay put unless attacked. Liam promised they would be back before sundown.

It took them nearly fifteen minutes to reach the shore. When they did, Killian tied off the boat so it wouldn't float away. "Killian," Liam smacked his arm, "a boy."

"A boy?" Killian looked up, "Aye, it is a boy."

A young teenager approached them, a slight skip in his step, "Who are you?" He asked, his voice pleasantly accented.

Liam stepped forward, "I am Captain Liam Jones and this is my First Lieutenant, Killian Jones." He pulled the sketch out of the plant, "Do you happen to know where we can find this plant?"

The boy studied the sketch for a moment, "Why do you want Dreamshade?" He asked.

"Our king wants it." Liam answered honestly.

The boy snorted, "Ruthless king."

"Ruthless?" Liam straightened to his full height, "King George is a very benevolent king who wants to use this to save the sick."

"More like use it in warfare." The boy countered, "One touch of that plant and you'll die instantly."

"Nonsense," Liam shook his head, "our king would never steer us wrong."

The boy shrugged, "If you say so." He pointed to the cliffs above them, "It grows up there. There's a path that way. You've been warned." And just as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone.

Killian hesitated, "Liam, are you sure the boy is wrong? What reason could he have to lie to us?"

Liam stopped in his tracks, "You're going to believe a boy over our monarch?" He asked incredulously, "Come now, Killian. He was simply playing games as boys do. We need to get this plant back to King George."

After a moment, Killian nodded in agreement, following his older brother up the path to where the plant was supposed to be. They found it easily enough. The path winding up to the cliffs was short from the beach. The plant was abundant up there, covering a waterfall. Liam pocketed the drawing and drew his dagger from his hip. He held it over the plant, but Killian held up a hand, "Wait!" Liam sighed and turned, a thick brow arched, "That boy had no reason to lie to us, Liam. What if he's right? What if the plant is poisonous? Think of everything George could do with it. Think of how much damage he could do." He shook his head, "We can't take this home."

Liam sighed, "Killian, you're being ridiculous, this plant is no more dangerous than a lily is." To prove his point, Liam hacked at the vine, pulling away some of the plant and rolling up his sleeve. He scraped the thorn down his forearm. For a moment nothing happened and Killian breathed a sigh of relief, "See, you've gone and over-"

When Liam's voice cut off and his face turned pale, Killian moved to his side, "Liam?" He asked. Liam sucked in one final breath before collapsing in Killian's arms. "Liam!" Killian cried out. He looked around wildly.

The boy from the beach appeared at that moment once again, "I told you it was poisonous."

Killian looked up, "Please, can you help him? Is there a healer around or some cure?"

The boy pointed to the waterfall, "That water is a cure, but it's magic. And magic always comes with a price."

"I'll pay it. I'll pay anything." He stood and carefully moved through the brush to collect some water. Kneeling next to Liam, he tipped the flask back. He held his breath for thirty seconds, feeling it woosh out of him when Liam sputtered, trying to sit up on his own, "Thank the gods." Killian murmured, "What do you want, boy?" He asked looking up, but the boy was gone.

Liam looked around, his eyes landing on Killian, "You were right."

Killian flushed, "That matters not, right now we need to get you back to the ship."

It took them a bit longer to get back down. Liam stumbled a few times until the water was fully circulating through his system. Then he declared he felt better than before.

OUAT

"The crew is asking questions." Killian informed Liam as he entered the captain's quarters. They'd just landed in the Sea of Misthaven. "They want to know what we're going to do about the plant and" he stopped speaking when Liam latched onto the table, "Liam?"

Liam choked for air for a moment before collapsing to the ground again, Killian's name on his lips. "Liam!" He shouted.

OUAT

As Liam's body splashed into the waters below, Killian made the decision to never trust royalty again. He would honor Liam by seeking revenge on George's ships, by no longer taking orders from any monarch, by freeing his men from the corrupt rule of leaders. He would no longer honor the code of Navy men. He would honor the pirates' code from here on out.

OUAT

 _Misthaven_

Emma adjusted the long veil that hung behind her head and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by marrying Baelfire without fighting for her own happiness. She spun the engagement ring around her finger again. Still, not everyone got to have what her parents had. Perhaps learning to be happy and learning to be fond of Baelfire would be enough. Besides, if this was the price for providing her kingdom with gold at a time when finances were tight and crops were short, it was a good deal. It seemed the Dark One spent much of his time traveling and making deals. Baelfire was left here to his own devices. Emma would be able to run the household and they would rule together once her grandfather passed.

There were worse fates to be sentenced to.

With that in mind, she plastered a smile on her face and picked up her bouquet of flowers. She was ready to become a wife.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: I want to thank GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this. I'm very excited about this story. I hope you all like it as well! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Ten Years Later_ _–_ _Misthaven_

Emma readjusted her seat, patting the soil firmly in the pot. Looking up, she smiled at the sight of her son, Henry, sprinting through the courtyard. He would be ten in just a few short months. She hated that he was all alone. She should've known that life married to the Dark One's son would be a lonely one. There were no other children in the house, and no children in any of the nearby villages wanted anything to do with Rumpelstiltskin. She knew Baelfire had grown up alone, she should've made the assumption that she would be as well.

The past ten years had dragged by slowly. Each day just blurred into the next. She had no friends, no social life. Her grandfather had all but pushed her out of the court. She was certain Baelfire had found another woman. Not that she minded. At first their marriage was peaceful. With his father gone most of the time, they would wander the nearby villages, go into the markets, take smaller ships out into the harbor. It was. . . nice. _He was nice_.

When his father came back after months of being away, he told her she was pregnant. She hadn't even known yet. That was when things started changing. Rumple was around more, watching her, studying the way her belly grew as the child grew. She withdrew out of discomfort and fear. She didn't like the way he watched her, as if he were waiting on her child to make an appearance. It made her uncomfortable and scared.

Baelfire didn't understand. He didn't understand why she moved into her own chambers, why she wanted privacy, why she didn't want anything to do with his father. They fought about his presence in their home on a daily basis for seven months. When she nearly miscarried and was ordered on bed rest for the final two months of her pregnancy, he finally let it go. _He let her go._ He rarely came to visit her. Her only company were the maids who came from King George's court to be with her. She didn't trust them, she was sure they were reporting back to King George what was happening in the house. The only time she felt at ease at all was when she was allowed to sit on the patio and Carlton would sit with her. Or when his family would stop by to visit. The energy his kids brought would lighten her mood and his wife, Ruby (one of the girls she'd known from her parents' court), was so kind to her.

By the time Henry was born, Emma was certain that Baelfire was seeing someone else and she couldn't bring herself to care. She had Henry. The moment the boy was born, Rumpelstiltskin seemed to take a disinterest in him, as if he didn't possess whatever quality he was hoping his grandson would have. It made Emma relax and she and Henry fell into a routine. They spent most nice days in the gardens. Emma took up gardening as a hobby, while Henry let his active imagination run wild. Baelfire was indifferent to him, choosing to spend time learning his father's trade: deals. His indifference to Emma didn't phase her. She could honestly do without him and she preferred her own privacy, her own company over his. His indifference to Henry did bother her, after all that was his son, his own flesh and blood, but she didn't want to make things worse. For now they lived in an amiable silence. They interacted only when necessary. He gave her space, let her run the estate as she saw fit. Their relationship worked, even if she lacked any real companionship.

When Henry turned seven she started sneaking into town with him. She knew Baelfire didn't like the idea of them wandering without him, so when he was out with his father or one of his mistresses, Carlton would help sneak her and Henry into town to wander. It gave him a chance to interact with other children, to see what a normal life was like. It also gave her an opportunity to see how her grandfather was running the kingdom. So far she hadn't noticed any discontent. She hoped it would stay that way, that he would be a fair and wise ruler to the people until she took over the throne.

Until that day, she was content to wait.

OUAT

 _Port of Prince_

Captain Killian Jones flagged down a barmaid for an ale before leaning forward. "What have you heard?"

One of his many snitches in Port of Prince sent word that he had information on King George, the corrupt monarch who'd killed his brother a decade earlier. "George used a deal with the Dark One to help fund a hostile takeover," he murmured leaning forward even more. "He put a young prince named Hans on the throne in Arendelle. Word has it that in just four day's time he is expecting a large shipment of treasures in the port of his kingdom."

Killian grinned. "Well, it seems that my men and I must depart." He pulled out a small satchel with coins in it, tossing it on the table. "Let me know if you hear of anymore _helpful_ information." He grinned, leaving the tavern to make preparations for their trip to Misthaven.

He hadn't been back to that port in years. He managed to waylay most of George's ships once they'd already cleared the waters of Misthaven. He didn't want to feel the presence of his lost brother everywhere. At times it was hard enough being on this ship without him.

Killian had taken to piracy quite easily. Once he'd decided he was no longer going to follow the letter of the law, he simply let go. He cut his hair, burned his uniform and found a penchant for black leather, rum and loose women. It was easy to fall into the lifestyle. He took what he wanted when he wanted it and no one seemed to bat an eye. If they did, they usually lost their lives.

Killian did have one goal throughout all of this, a goal most of his men shared. He still had most of his original crew from the _Jewel_ (he'd renamed the ship the _Jolly Roger_ ) and they were willing to follow him wherever he went. They wanted to avenge Liam's death as well. With that in mind, Killian was still looking to take away what King George held most dear. The problem was, other than power and money, Killian didn't know what that was. He had no wife. His only son was dead. Killian hadn't heard much of anything about his granddaughter. He sometimes wondered what happened to the little blond girl they rescued twenty years ago, but he usually pushed the thought from his mind. She was no one important to him because it was clear she wasn't important to King George.

The only way Killian could determine to destroy King George would be to take away his kingdoms. Since he didn't have an army at his disposal, he settled for slowly picking away at all his little bobbles. His next one would be the ship scheduled to come into port in a few day's time. They would settle into the port themselves and then wait for its arrival, striking quickly on their way out of town.

OUAT

 _Four Days Later_ _–_ _Misthaven_

"I'll be gone for three days at most," Baelfire informed them over breakfast.

"Where are you going, Papa?" Henry asked his eyes bright with interest.

"Just somewhere for work." He stood. "I have to go meet my father." He leaned down, ruffling Henry's hair slightly before simply nodding to Emma and leaving them.

When he was gone and Emma and Henry were alone, the little boy leaned over to his mother. "Can we go into town?" He asked in a whisper.

Emma smiled, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "Of course, I'll go speak to Carlton about arranging it." Henry just beamed at her.

Three hours later, they were riding on horseback into the town. The journey was short and easy and when they arrived, Carlton boarded their horses for the day while Emma adjusted Henry's clothes before leading him into a tavern near the port for lunch. They sat at a table in the back corner, just the two of them, going unnoticed by other patrons.

When the door opened just a few minutes after them, a group of men, pirates if she had to guess, came in, taking another table in the back. She'd seen pirates in before. They were always boisterous and loud, looking for eager women to accompany them to the rooms upstairs or for the nearest brothel. These men were quieter, they settled at the table next to hers and Henry's before leaning their heads in to speak quietly. At first they even waved the barmaid away.

Emma turned her attention away from them. Whatever they were up to was of no concern to her. Instead, she pulled out the cards she'd brought and laid them out. Her father had loved games. Though he wasn't a gambler, he could still hold his own in a game of cards or dice and he'd taught her. Carlton had continued his teachings in secret and Emma was passing the lessons onto Henry.

The quietly nibbled on the platter of food and tea they'd ordered as they played. Emma watched as Henry's brow scrunched adorably as he considered his next move. They were playing for cubes of cheese. Suddenly his face broke out into a grin and he laid his cards down. "I won!" He cried out.

Emma glanced down at his cards before laying her own down as well. Her son had indeed won. He let out a little whoop that startled some of the patrons as he scooped his cheese cubes up beaming proudly at her. There was a light chuckle that spread throughout the tavern as he did a little dance and Emma's grin widened. Henry had that effect on people. He was an uplifting child to be around, he could make even the most cynical of people believe in a happy ending.

Killian glanced over at the little boy dancing on the bench connected with the table. Whatever game he and his mother were playing, he was very invested in. His eyes moved from the boy to his mother. She wore no ring on her left hand and there didn't appear to be a man with them. She was dressed rather plainly, but she was breathtaking nonetheless. Her hair was long and blonde, curling elegantly down her back. Her green eyes were sparkling over at her son as he did his best to shuffle the cards before counting them out carefully. Her smile was a small one that he was sure was reserved solely for the little boy across from her. Their planning for the raid on George's ship was done, there was no reason he couldn't have a bit of fun. Perhaps he could teach the boy dice as well. Picking up his mug of ale, Killian moved to stand by the table. "You're quite young for a card shark, lad," he complimented.

Emma looked up at the voice. The only people who ever spoke to them were the barmaids. Most stayed away from the single mother and her son. She looked around. Carlton wasn't in the tavern with her. He'd wandered down to the apothecary to pick up something for Ruby. He would be back at any moment. "Mama taught me," Henry answered absently.

Killian turned his gaze on the blond. She was more than just beautiful, he decided, she was striking. "Is that so?" He asked, arching a brow. "A lass who plays cards. Interesting."

She shrugged. "Papa taught me. It seemed only fitting to teach my own son."

"Grandfather died," Henry explained as he tossed a couple of cheese cubes in the pile.

Killian didn't miss the way the blond sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down and blinking back tears. She cleared her throat. "Yes, he did, but now you can do something he loved to do," she murmured to her son.

"Well, I was wondering if the lad may enjoy learning a game of dice. Or perhaps his mother would." He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, smirking when Emma's eyes landed on his mouth and she sucked in a breath.

Henry's eyes widened and he looked up at his mother. "Mama, can we?" He asked quickly.

Emma eyed the man in black leather standing next to them hopefully. Carlton was going to kill her. "Please, have a seat," she finally invited.

He took a seat next to Henry, for which Emma was grateful. She hoped that no one would recognize her as the reclusive wife the Dark One's son. She hadn't been seen with him in public in ten years. No one should remember who she is. He set his drink down and pulled out a pair of dice. Setting them on the table, he held out a hand. "Captain Killian Jones," he introduced himself.

Henry took his hand confidently. "Henry," he replied. "You're really a captain?" He asked. "Of a ship?"

"Aye, lad I've me own ship and everything." He grinned. He glanced across the table at the boy's mother. She was staring at him, her green eyes wide, her mouth parted slightly. "Lass? Are you alright?"

"Mama?" Henry asked worriedly.

Emma swallowed hard. "Killian Jones," she repeated slowly.

"Aye, love, have we met?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded slowly. "Once, many years ago," she murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Again, I want to thank GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for everything. You rock, girl! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

He thought back to the lasses he'd known. Certainly they hadn't met in passing in the past ten years. He'd remember her. Even as he shuffled from faceless woman to faceless woman, he knew he wouldn't be able to forget someone like her. He shot up quickly as the realization dawned on him. "You're-"

She rose quickly too, leaning over the table that separated them to clamp her hand over his mouth. "Don't," she warned.

He nodded slowly and she removed her hand, sitting back down. She smoothed out her skirt and waited for him to speak. "Hello, Princess Emma." He dipped his head slightly.

"Please, call me Emma," she requested. "This is my son, Henry."

Henry was busy munching on the food still on the platter, playing with the cards by himself. She wasn't fooled by his quietness, Emma knew he was listening. "I didn't realize you'd married," he admitted.

"I'm surprised. I thought everyone knew I'd married the Dark One's son." Killian's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Apparently not, though." She quirked a smile at him. "Don't worry, I doubt anyone here recognizes me. I haven't been seen in town with Baelfire since before I was pregnant with Henry. That was ten years ago."

"You're not wearing-"

"I prefer not to," she admitted stiffly. She eyed his clothing. "So, piracy? And I thought I'd heard something about you and your brother joining the Navy."

Killian's eyes darkened. "Liam died," he answered sharply. Emma's face fell at his words. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he waved it off. " _Don_ _'t_. I can't right now," he admitted. "But, aye, piracy." The smirk once again tugged at his lips. "Afraid your reputation will be ruined by being seen with the likes of me?" He asked teasingly.

Emma snickered. "Yes, because mine is so _sterling_ based on who I married," she shot back playfully. She wrapped her hand around the mug of tea. "Tell me about it," she requested. "Tell me about your life."

Killian flagged a barmaid. Ordering them each a drink and something more for Henry to nibble on. When she was gone, he delved into the tales of his travels. He painted pictures of far off lands and treasures. Of freedom. Of the sea. While he spoke he taught Henry how to play dice. Even though she shot him disapproving looks, he also taught Henry how to cheat.

When Carlton arrived, a small pack under his arm for Ruby, she was jolted from the world Killian was painting for her. "Emma?" He asked, eyeing Killian. "Are you alright?" She'd never spoken to anyone other than the barmaids before. He assumed she and Henry would quietly stay in the back as they always did. Apparently this time was different.

Emma smiled reassuringly. "Carlton, this is Killian Jones. He was on the boat that rescued me when I was young. Killian this is Carlton. He's a member of our guard," she introduced the two. "Killian was just telling us stories of some of his adventures." Her eyes sparkled as they met Killian's from across the table. His answering grin was wide and Emma felt her stomach swoop and her heart stutter. The feelings were unfamiliar, but not entirely unwelcome.

"Is that all?' He asked archly.

Emma snorted. "Yes, that's all." She glanced outside. The sun was sitting lower in the sky than she realized. "You're right, though, we should get back before it gets dark." She rose. "Come along, Henry. Say goodbye to Killian," she directed softly.

Henry reached out and hugged the pirate, startling the three of them. "Bye, Killian. Thanks for teaching me how to play dice." He held the dice out to him.

Gently closing the boy's hand, Killian crouched down to be eye-level with him. "Keep them. Keep on practicing." He winked playfully at Henry. "You may have to give your mum a few pointers," he teased.

When Henry darted to the door, Carlton nodded that he was going to follow him. "I'll be right there," Emma murmured softly. She waited until they were out of the tavern. "Thank you, Killian. Today was lovely."

"Aye, not what I was expecting when we docked," he admitted, scratching the back of his ear. "It was nice to see you, Emma." He watched as her cheeks flamed a light red at the way he said her name. "Perhaps I'll see you again."

"Perhaps," Emma agreed, picking up her cloak and settling it around her neck. She slipped her hood up and paused, turning. "Perhaps tomorrow?" She called out.

His grin at her words was wide and bright, dimples flashing beneath his scruff. "Tomorrow," he agreed.

OUAT

Henry fell asleep with the dice clutched between his tiny fingers, a smile on his face as he continued to talk about Killian and his stories.

Emma couldn't blame him. She couldn't seem get a set of piercing blue eyes out of her mind. And the way he talked about his adventures and his freedom was mesmerizing. She bit her lip as she pulled the covers up to her chin, her stomach flipping pleasantly at the memory of his smile and the way his eyes crinkled when he taught Henry something and then looked over at her, almost as if they were making a memory together.

She was afraid she was half in love with him after just a few hours in his company.

It was the first time she'd felt wanted and appreciated. He wanted to hear her opinions, he asked her questions about her life, about Henry, like he cared. He talked to Henry like he was important, like he actually _cared_ about her son. That meant more to her than anything. Yes, she liked the way he looked at her, the way it made her stomach summersault, but nothing compared to watching a man actually take an interest in Henry.

As her eyes fluttered shut, she slipped into a dream of her and Henry sailing off on Killian's ship far away from Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin and George.

OUAT

When Emma and Henry left with the member of her guard, it left Killian with an emptiness that surprised him. He hadn't been expecting to feel a sudden loss at her walking out of the tavern door, even with the promise of seeing her the following day. He'd briefly considered picking up a wench somewhere to try to ease the empty feeling, but he couldn't seem to find a woman who appealed to him on even an animalistic level. Instead he found himself wandering back to his cabin, hunching over maps and trying to refocus on the purpose of them even being in this port: to rob King George blind.

Even as he prepared for bed, though, he couldn't help but think of Emma's mossy green eyes, her hesitant smile, the way she lit up and leaned forward when he spoke of far off lands. He closed his eyes, cursing as the unbidden image of teaching Henry to sail popped up in his mind. That image was followed by one of Emma in his bed, her pale skin and fiery eyes beckoning him forward after a long, hard day of sailing. He muffled a groan with his pillow. If he had any questions about being half in love with her and her lad after just a few hours together, he knew the answer now.

As if she'd ever consider leaving her life here behind. She surely had a large estate and beautiful jewelry and clothes and servants to wait on her. In no way could he provide her with the lifestyle she was accustomed to. Still, as he fell asleep, it was with the dream that somehow she'd find a way to follow him away from here.

OUAT

"I don't think it's a good idea," Carlton murmured as they saddled up their horses the next morning.

"We told Killian we were coming, Carlton," Emma reminded him.

"Emma, he's a _pirate_ and he can't be trusted and-" he paused at the look of determination in Emma's eyes. She had a plan. He could see it. He knew that look, she sometimes got it when they were in town, but it always faded. Now it was set, her chin held defiantly high and he felt a sudden headache spring up from what she was planning to do. "Emma," he warned, "don't tell me that you've-"

"I need to _go_ , Carlton," she murmured.

He hesitated. "You're not just talking about going into town are you?" He asked quietly.

She bit her lip and shook her head. She hadn't realized a plan was forming in the back of her mind until she woke up from a particularly wonderful dream about running off with Killian. Perhaps it was premature and irrational, they'd only just met the day before, but there was something about him. . . a vulnerability and honestness. . . that she trusted immensely. "No, I'm not." She wasn't even sure Killian would agree. What she was asking was a lot. Still, she thought he may at least have enough honor to drop her in a faraway port.

"Emma," Carlton rested her hands on his shoulders, "if you want to run away, I will help you." He glanced over his shoulder. He was speaking quietly enough that Henry couldn't hear them. "But you need to know that it's dangerous."

"I'm not worried about Henry or me. If we got away, all we have to do is get far enough out of their reach," she reminded him.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"You," she answered.

He shook his head. "I can make it look like you left in the night," he assured her. "Don't worry about me. I can find work anywhere," he assured her. He sighed. "Do you have a pack?" He asked. Emma nodded, stealing away behind a stack of hay to pull out a small bag. "Alright then, I suppose we ought to set off for town."

"Thank you, Carlton."

OUAT

Killian was already at the tavern when they arrived. His entire face lit up the moment they stepped through the door. He stood when they reached the table. "Emma, Henry, I didn't know if you'd really come," he admitted.

Carlton stepped in front of Killian. Holding out a hand, he waited for Killian to shake his. "Watch out for them."

Killian's brow furrowed, but he nodded. "Of course."

Leaning over, Carlton murmured a goodbye to Henry before pulling Emma in for a hug. She squeezed him back, whispering her thanks. "Goodbye, Carlton." She waved as he left.

"Emma, lass, what's going on?" He asked softly.

Her eyes were pleading when she looked up at him. "Take us with you, Killian," she murmured. "Please, take us away from here."

Killian looked down at Emma and then at Henry, who was holding onto her hand tightly. Suddenly his plans for stealing from King George seemed so pointless. What mattered was getting Emma to safety away from this port, away from this realm. He found himself agreeing before he'd fully thought it through. "Of course, love."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: I want to thank my beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, for all her hard work on this story. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

As quickly as he could, Killian led Emma and Henry to his ship. "Killian-" Emma wasn't sure what exactly she was going to say to him or what she wanted, other than to get away from Misthaven, but she knew she should say _something_.

"Emma," Killian interrupted, "I want you two to stay below deck until I can get us off shore. I don't want a guard to see you and-"

"I understand." She pressed a palm to his cheek. She'd asked for so much from a man who was nearly a stranger to her. "Thank you." She knew why she trusted him. She'd fallen in love with him after just a few hours. She was sure of it now, but she didn't expect him to harbor the same feelings for her. She was certain of what she felt for him because she hadn't felt anything in so long. It was like a shock to her system.

He turned his head, brushing a light kiss to her palm. "Thank me when we're away from here," he murmured.

Turning, he left them below in his cabin. "Smee!" He called out as soon as his boots hit the deck. He'd sent another member of his crew to find his first mate. The stout man was stumbling aboard, shoving his red cap back into place.

"Aye, Captain?" He sputtered.

"I need the crew gathered. We're leaving port immediately," he ordered.

Smee frowned. "What? Now? What about-"

"Don't question my orders, Smee," Killian warned, his voice low and threatening. The tone caused men older and far more experienced to jump into action. It was easy to get a rat like Smee moving. "Now. Get the crew. I want us to push off within an hour," he ordered sharply. He collared his quartermaster, Collins, the moment his boot hit the deck. "Do we have everything we need to get us well out of range of this port?"

"Yes, Captain. We have enough supplies aboard to last us three weeks before we'll need to dock again," he answered, his head tipping in a show of respect.

"Good, make sure we're prepared to cast off within an hour. There's been a change in plans," he grunted, moving swiftly to gather the men who were grudgingly joining him on deck. Most had been drinking in the taverns and brothels, looking for a local girl they could toss coins at for the evening. He barked out orders left and right until the ship was pulling out of port far more quickly than he imagined it would.

Killian remained at the helm for an hour, guiding the _Jolly_ as far out into the open sea as possible. He was less concerned about King George and more concerned about the Dark One popping up on his ship and finding Emma and Henry below deck. "Captain," Smee approached hesitantly, "why exactly did we leave port in such a hurry? It's just, the men are asking questions. And I'm wondering meself. And we're going in the opposite direction of any of King George's ships and-"

"We're not ransacking the ship," Killian answered, locking the wheel. "As for my plans, I will reveal those when I have something specific in place. Now, take over the helm. I have some other things I need to attend to." He spun quickly, his leather jacket slapping against the backs of his legs as he moved below deck. He knocked sharply on the door before pushing it open. "Emma? Henry?" He asked.

The two were seated at the table in the middle of his quarters. Emma was quietly reading to Henry. She looked up startled at his sudden presence. "Killian, are we-"

"We're miles from any shore now. We're headed east, away from this land," he assured her. "I thought we'd go towards one of the eastern kingdoms. I have a friend who is a thief, he could help us locate a portal to another realm if you wish, or we could simply begin exploring the far corners of this one," he offered.

Emma hesitated before standing. "Killian, I don't want to put you in harm's way, if you'll just drop us at a port, I can certainly-"

"You can certainly nothing," he snapped. His eyes fell to Henry quickly. "Sorry, it's just, Emma, there's no need for you or your lad to go rushing off unless you don't wish to be aboard a pirate's ship. I would understand. It's hardly the life for a lass or a young lad and-"

"That's not it." She paused. "I just don't want to assume anything or upset anyone."

"If you're worried about my crew, don't be. They follow my orders or they get no quarter here," he replied easily.

"I wasn't speaking of your crew, Killian." She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Surely there's a young woman somewhere who-"

"There's no one, Emma," he answered. "Believe me, there's no one. Now, we're far enough from port that it's time to bring the two of you above deck and introduce you." He held his arm out. "Come along, lad." He motioned for Henry to join them.

Emma was still nervous, uncertain as to what Killian was going to tell his men. She couldn't argue with him though. This was his ship, this was his crew. Any protests would look like she was undermining his authority and there was no way that would lead to anything good for her or Henry.

When they reached the deck, it was much different than it had been when they boarded. A dozen men were moving around, keeping the ship on course. Killian cleared his throat and everything came to a halt. All eyes were on them and Emma felt herself wilting, curling into Killian's side and bringing Henry with her. She was so used to being invisible that she didn't know what to do with all the eyes on her. Henry seemed to be just as nervous, tucking himself slightly behind her.

"I know you are all wondering why we left port so hastily," Killian began. He hadn't exactly thought through what he was going to tell his men. He just knew he didn't want any of them stumbling upon Emma or Henry accidentally. "This is Emma and Henry," he introduced them. "They will be joining us," he offered up.

"Are they the reason we left, Captain?" One of his men asked.

"Yes, Emma and I knew each other when we were just children." That wasn't a total lie. "We met in town yesterday and I have offered to take her out of King George's kingdom. There will be no discussion on the matter and she and Henry are to be treated with the utmost respect." He was met with a series of affirmative shouts. Seemingly satisfied with the response, he turned to Emma. "Now, lass, we need to talk." He glanced around. "Collins!" The quartermaster appeared at that moment and Killian knelt down in front of Henry. "How would you like to learn to tie knots like a pirate?" He asked.

Henry looked up at his mother with wide hopeful eyes. She studied Collins for a moment before nodding her assent. "Yes, please!" Henry grinned.

"Henry, this is Collins. You just stick with him and he'll teach you how to be the best of pirates." Killian patted Henry's shoulder and glared at Collins. "Emma and I will be right over there. I will be able to see you at all times," he warned lowly.

"Aye, Captain," Collins agreed. "Come on, now, little lad, we've got lots of work to do." He grinned as Henry followed him across the deck.

Killian led Emma to one of the benches that lined the starboard side. They had a clear view of Collins and Henry. "Now, love, I think it's time we had a serious talk."

Before he could continue, Emma rested her hand on his. "Thank you. You moved so quickly for Henry and me without even questioning my motives. And I know we don't really know each other and you had no reason to help us. And it's not like things were _bad_ , we were just..." she faltered looking for the right word.

"I can recognize when a lass needs help. And while I'm certain you can take care of you and your lad, I am here, Emma," he offered. "And I'd very much like it if you and Henry stayed with me for a while."

Emma quirked a brow at him. "Isn't it bad luck to have a woman on a pirate's ship?" She asked.

"Well, darling, I've never been quite that superstitious," he admitted. "What do you say, Emma? Stay with me?"

Emma hesitated for a plethora of reasons. She didn't want to make Killian's life unnecessarily hard. He'd already risked a great deal by taking her away from Baelfire. She was certain that her grandfather and the Dark One would come after her. She also didn't want to be dependent on another man. She knew she and Henry could stand on their own and she didn't want to tether their safety to someone else. And then there was Henry. Did he really want a child running around his ship. Henry was a good boy, but he was still young enough to get into trouble. She let out a sigh. "I don't know, Killian. I am so very grateful that you've helped us and I will never be able to repay this debt, but-"

"But you don't want to stay with me," he finished.

"We don't really know each other, Killian. And I have a son to consider. I can't imagine you'd want to have a ten year old boy darting around the deck," she admitted.

"Emma," He took her hands in his, "I know that we've spent only hours together, but you can't deny that there's something here. Just let me take you to one of the eastern kingdoms," he bargained. "If you then want to get off the ship and go your own way, I shan't stop you. Perhaps, though, you'll want to stay with me a bit longer," he suggested hopefully.

Emma's eyes darted over to where her son was seated next to Collins, intently working on knots. "Alright, Killian. That sounds perfect to me," she agreed. She really didn't want to leave, she just didn't want to impose herself or assume anything. Shooting him a tentative smile, she nodded her confirmation until he was grinning.

He beamed back at her. "Wonderful. Now, I insist that you and Henry take my quarters. I will stay in the cabin boy's quarters. I haven't got one as of right now, so the space if empty."

"Killian, you're the captain, we can't take over your room and-"

"And nothing, Emma, _you_ certainly can't sleep in there. It's far too small for you and Henry," he pointed out.

She sighed, sure he was right about that. "Killian, I don't feel comfortable with-"

"Please don't argue, Emma. It's the best solution. You and your lad should have some privacy and then I'll be right outside the door should you need me." He saw she was going to protest again, so he held up his hands. "I shan't be argued with, Emma. This is my ship and I'm giving you an order."

She arched a brow at that. "So you give me orders?" She asked.

He wiggled his brows ridiculously. "That depends, will you follow them?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps." She felt her stomach swoop at his grin. It made her think of sin. "What would happen if I didn't?" Her voice was far breathier than she intended and she felt a flush rise up and spread over her chest and cheeks. His eyes darkened as they raked over her form and she suddenly felt far too hot up on deck.

"Well, typically there is some sort of punishment for disobeying a direct order from your captain," he mused, shifting closer.

She hummed. "Well, then, perhaps you'll have to see if I follow orders well or not," she teased.

"Something tells me, princess, that you don't," he stated knowingly.

OUAT

 _Misthaven_

Carlton slipped his horse back into its stall, quickly replaying over in his mind what he planned on telling Baelfire when he returned home. He would likely be home the following morning. As he made his way up to the servant's entrance of the estate, he was greeted by one of the maids. "Thank the gods you're back. Where is Princess Emma?" She asked. "The master is looking for her and young Henry."

Squaring his shoulders he asked, "Where is he?"

"The study," she answered. She watched with wide eyes as Carlton moved swiftly through the kitchens. He knocked sharply on the door.

"Emma?"

"No, sir," Carlton answered, entering the room.

Baelfire remained behind his desk. "Where is Emma?" He asked, not bothering with a proper greeting.

Carlton straightened. "It seems she and Henry left. I went into town looking for them. They were nowhere to be seen. Two horses were missing from the stables," he replied. "No one is sure when they left."

Baelfire stood up slowly. "You're telling me that my wife took my son and left me?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, sir," Carlton confirmed.

Baelfire let out a low growl. "Get me a horse," he demanded.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A super big thank you to my beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Everyone should hop over to her page and read what she's got. It's all awesome! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _One Week Later_

Emma shook her head with a fond smile as she watched Killian show Henry how to navigate by the stars using a sextant. It was close to Henry's bedtime and the boy was yawning, forcing his eyes to stay open so the day wouldn't end. Emma couldn't really blame him. The week with Killian and his crew had been like a blast to the past for her. It reminded her of the days before her parents died. She had people to talk to who seemed to really listen when she spoke. She helped out in the galley (the cook, Evan, was against it at first, afraid of upsetting the captain by having Emma work, but she'd been insistent), she tidied up the cabins and the hold, and the men made her feel appreciated. She hadn't felt that way in so long, it startled her how much it warmed her heart.

Henry was loving it. He'd never had so many people who were willing to spend time with him. At first, Emma thought the crew humored him because their captain had ordered it, but now she thought differently. Henry was a special boy (she knew she was biased as his mother), he had this light about him and this complete belief in happy endings. She had no idea where he got his optimism from (it certainly wasn't from her or his father), but it was infectious. Even the grisliest of crew members were taken with him. It gave Emma hope that their life had finally turned around, that they'd finally found a home.

Her eyes connected with Killian's over Henry's head and she realized with a startling amount of clarity that when they docked in a week's time there was no way she could possibly leave him. She couldn't leave this life they'd suddenly found.

Rising, she moved towards Henry and Killian. "Okay, kid," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "it's time for bed." She ushered him towards the ladder that led below deck. When he opened his mouth to whine, she shook her head. "Nope, now," she cut him off before he could argue.

With a tired groan, he gave Killian a hug. "Night, Killian." Emma leaned down and waited for him to press a kiss to her cheek. "Night, Momma."

Emma grinned as he scurried down the ladder, one of the crew members hurrying him along. Killian chuckled, wrapping his arm around Emma's waist and guiding her to the bow of the ship. "You alright, love?" He asked softly. "You've been awfully quiet today," he noted.

She hummed, leaning forward and looking down into the dark waters below. It was a calm evening, the water was nearly still and the stars were shining brightly overhead. "I've just been thinking," she finally replied.

He tugged absently on one of her curls. "About?" He prompted.

After a moment she turned to face him, leaning back against the railing. "About how wonderful everyone has been," she admitted. "Henry has never had people to look after him. He's never had attention from someone other than me." She told him. "It's nice. Particularly for him to have you around."

He shrugged. "I'm not sure any of us is the best role model, Emma, but-"

"You're a good man, Killian," she interrupted sharply. "Please don't say otherwise," she requested softly. "Trust me. You're a good role model."

He stepped forward just a bit. "Well, your lad is very special. I do believe you both have enchanted my entire crew. I think they would mutiny if you requested it of them."

She shook her head with a laugh. "I doubt that very much, Killian. They're loyal to you. Nearly to a fault," she observed.

He glanced over her head and swallowed hard. "Many were loyal to Liam. It's why they trust me so."

He hadn't spoken much about what happened to Liam or how it affected him, though in some ways she could clearly tell. She hoped over time he'd open up to her about it. Reaching up, she guided his gaze back down to hers. "I'm sure that he was a good man. He had to be to raise you," she assured him.

He nodded, swallowing back the tears. "So you're happy here?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, Henry and I are both happy here," she promised him.

"Do you think..." he paused hesitantly, "do you think you'll stay?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I think that if you'll have us, we'll stay." She bit her lip. "I do think we'll have to adjust the sleeping arrangements though." At his raised brow, she flushed. "I just, I mean, you need your room back, Killian. You're the captain. For a short time it was appropriate, but for longer than the two weeks it takes us to reach port, I think that..." she hesitated.

Killian stepped forward, pressing her back against the railing. "Are you suggesting that _we_ share a room princess?" He teased.

She let out a small indignant huff. "Not at all. I am suggesting that Henry and I take the smaller room and-"

"Not likely, Emma." He cut her off. "This works. We can reassess if changes need to be made."

"Alright," she assented. They lapsed into silence, with just the sound of the waves lapping against the ship as it quietly coasted towards their destination. He kept her pressed against the railing and Emma found that she liked the closeness. He'd been very careful with her, very respectful. It was almost as if he were waiting for her to make the first move. Emma just wasn't quite sure how to tell him that she wanted _something_ from him.

Reaching up, he tucked a curl behind her ear, his hand lingering by her cheek. "You're thinking again," he observed.

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down as she tried to figure out the best way to let Killian know what she was feeling. His eyes darkened at the move, his gaze landing on her mouth and staying there. She released her lip slowly, sucking in a breath as his thumb swooped down, soothing the bite marks her teeth had made. "Killian?" She asked, her voice slightly strangled.

His eyes jumped up to hers, watching as her pupils dilated until there was only a thin ring of green remaining. "I know, darling." He stepped forward, their bodies flush against one another and slowly dipped his head down. His lips just lightly brushed over hers until she let out a sigh, reaching around his back to tug him closer. He let out a low groan that rumbled against his chest and his fingers that had been lingering on her cheek sliding up into her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss.

Emma was certain she'd never been kissed like this. She didn't know kissing could _feel_ like this. Her early days of exploring with stable boys had been awkward and uncomfortable. She and Baelfire never had the chance to explore any sort of physical relationship until they were wed. At first it was uncomfortable, but it quickly became habit, a routine, a duty. His kisses were bland, each movement nearly clinical. She had no idea that it was possible to melt into a kiss like this. When they pulled back, Emma let out a little mewl of protest. "Killian," she murmured, her hands moving to his chest to clutch the lapels of his jacket. She was certain the only reason she was still standing was largely due to his weight holding her up against the rail of the ship.

"Bloody hell, Emma." He nudged his nose against hers, his lips barely ghosting over hers. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you in that tavern," he admitted. His hands finally leaving her hair and skimming down her sides. "You have no idea how much I bloody want you."

She let out a soft moan at his words, her eyes flicking over his face looking for the trace of a lie there. She saw none. "I do know," she murmured, pressing herself impossibly closer. "I know because I wanted you too," she admitted, her flush from the kiss deepening at her admission. Even if she'd left, she was still a married woman with a son sleeping below deck.

His eyes lit up at her confession, a grin tugging at his lips. "Join me for a nightcap on deck?" He asked hopefully.

Emma nodded without hesitation, letting him lead her to a dark corner of the ship. He settled her in on a bench before moving below to get a bottle of rum, two tumblers and a blanket. The evening air was cool and by the time he returned she was grateful for the blanket, letting him wrap it around her. He poured them each a drink, settling in behind her and tugging her body into his embrace. "So," he murmured, "you've wanted to kiss me for a while?" He teased.

She lightly shoved his ribs with her elbow, grinning when he grunted at the contact. She took a couple of sips of rum before nodding. "Yes, for a while now, Killian." She hesitated. "I feel like we came careening into your life with little warning and we're just making ourselves at home without-"

He tipped her head around so she was forced to look at him. "Emma, I want you and your lad to stay with me. I won't hide how I feel about either of you," he told her honestly.

She shifted a bit in his embrace, setting her rum down on the barrel next to them. "And how do you feel?" She asked softly.

He placed his glass next to her, the nightcap forgotten. "There's still so much I have to learn about you, Emma. And so much you have to learn about me." A ringed hand rose to tangle in her hair. "I want to share everything with you and I want to know everything about you." He paused. "I do believe I was halfway to falling in love with you and Henry that day in the tavern. Since then my feelings are only growing stronger, but I shan't force myself on you."

Turning fully in his embrace, Emma moved to straddle him. "I feel the same, Killian," she told him. "Perhaps, though, since I have Henry, we should take it slowly."

"Aye love, just one step at a time." His hands slid down her side. "I think that first step should be to kiss you again."

"I rather like that step myself," she agreed, tugging him towards her.

OUAT

 _Two Weeks Later_

Emma settled down at a small table with the couple of packages they'd purchased since arriving in Port of Prince. A small smile settled on her face as she watched Killian hand Henry a wooden sword. He'd been hinting at wanting to teach Henry to sword fight, but Emma had been hesitant. He was only ten years old and could so easily get hurt, but Henry wanted to learn. So, Killian surprised them both by purchasing two wooden swords. Now she watched from her place as the two started their sword fighting lessons.

As she watched, she quietly thought about how easily they'd settled into a life aboard the _Jolly Roger_ together. It seemed the crew now thought of her and Henry as permanent fixtures aboard the ship and they welcomed her and her son with open arms. Emma was profoundly grateful to all of them. Settling back in her seat, she continued to watch as Killian taught Henry the proper way to wield a sword. She was so caught up in them that she almost missed the guards wearing King George's uniforms passing by.

 _Almost._

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Sorry for the delay in updates lately. I had knee surgery and it's kind of taken over my life as of late. Anyhow, things are back on course now, so hopefully we'll be getting back to a more regular updating schedule! A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her work on this. As always, girl, you're awesome to work with! Thank you so much for all you do! I also want to thank Daphodil050 for her support. It really means so much! Enjoy chapter 6! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Emma had Henry's wrist clasped in her hand before she even realized it, tugging him away from the guards. "Emma?" Killian asked quietly when her hand slipped into his, their fingers lacing together. "What's wrong?"

"Momma?" Henry's eyes were wide with fear as he tripped over his feet to catch up with his mother.

Their shopping bags forgotten, Emma pulled them towards the port. "George's men are here," she murmured.

Killian chanced a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, a group of soldiers was moving methodically through the crowd. It appeared that they were questioning everyone. Letting go of Emma's hand, he leaned over and scooped Henry up. "Lad, hide your face in my shoulder," he instructed. Wrapping an arm around Emma's waist, he urged her forward. "I do believe our time in this port has come to an end," he told her. "Let's get to the ship and then we'll press on," he murmured in her ear, doubling his pace and pulling her along with him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they were all below deck and in his cabin. "Alright, I want you to listen to me closely," he instructed. "You stay below. Do you understand me? You do not leave this cabin for any reason until I order otherwise. I need to collect my men and shove us off. I don't want either of you wandering up on deck. I would like to get us out of here without arousing the suspicions of the guard. I don't want it back to George that you were spotted."

Emma swallowed and nodded. She settled Henry on a chair and straightened. "Of course, Killian, we'll do exactly as you instruct, it's just," she chewed on her lip and hesitated for a moment, "be careful."

He stroked her cheek gently as he studied her. "I always am, love," he promised. "After all, I'm a survivor." She gave him a tight smile, watching as he turned and left them in the cabin. She moved to the door, bolting it shut before turning to her son and putting on her bravest face. Killian would get them out of the port safely. She was sure of it.

OUAT

King George paced the throne room of his palace wearily. The Dark One was furious. He was prepared to take back all the gold he'd given the kingdom and then some. Emma had taken the little brat and run. And he was sure that guard of hers, Carlton, was involved. The man claimed to not know anything about her escape, and Baelfire (the insipid, spoiled child) had believed him.

George had sent men to every kingdom he could manage in search of Emma. The Dark One wanted her and the boy back. Baelfire seemed unconcerned with their absence. If rumors were to be believed, he'd already moved a young woman from town in with him. Her name was Tamara and her father was a miller or a farmer something equally as innocuous. If the boy was fine with his wife and son running off on some ship, then the Dark One must've chosen Emma because she possessed something.

Running a hand over his head, George sighed. He wasn't sure what was special about his granddaughter. Her mother grew up a bandit in the forest, her father was a shepherd posing as a prince; how could she be special?

Of course there were the tales that were still told, the tragic love story of Snow White and Prince Charming. They defied all odds, falling in love and having a beautiful child only to die in a shipwreck. They were supposed to be true love (as if that really existed). George scowled and turned to glare out at the window at his kingdom. If he lost the support of the Dark One, eventually he would be overthrown. It would start in the kingdom Emma inherited from her mother. Snow's kingdom would riot because Emma had fled. They still loved the princess even though they never saw her. Most probably didn't even know what she looked like, but they loved her and they loved her parents. If they were unhappy, they could rise up and overthrow him. He did take her away from there and then he shipped her off to the far end of his kingdom to marry the Dark One's son.

If her kingdom rose up against him, then it was only a matter of time before his own did. It had been close when he'd figured out the Dark One was interested in Emma and he could trade her for gold to help save his kingdom from poverty and ultimately revolution. George assumed that Baelfire had seen her and thought she was pretty. She was, her beauty was incomparable. Now George was thinking that perhaps it was the Dark One himself who'd recognized something in Emma that _he_ wanted.

And now that she was gone, so was the gold the Dark One gave him to keep his kingdom up and running.

"Your majesty?"

George turned at the voice behind him. "Yes?"

"We've received word from some men in one of the eastern kingdoms that a beautiful blonde was there with a pirate. They had a little boy with them," he reported.

"A pirate?" George echoed. He turned away. "That won't be Emma. She wouldn't risk Henry's life in that way."

The guard cleared his throat and waited for the king to turn again. "It's not just any pirate, sir. The pirate is Killian Jones. He was on the ship that rescued Emma after the shipwreck and-"

"I remember Jones," George snapped. He straightened his shoulders. "I want his ship seized and brought back here. If anything, he's guilty of piracy, treason, and theft."

The guard nodded. "Of course, your majesty."

When the door was shut, George moved to his throne, sighing heavily he sat down and put his head in his hands. If she'd connected with Killian Jones she would be untraceable. Unless. . . George straightened, his men would never be able to track Jones and his crew. Too many of them understood why he turned to a life of piracy. George was convinced that some of his men would let him slip away, but the Dark One wouldn't.

Standing, George almost opened his mouth to summon the Dark One before he decided it would be best to wait until nightfall.

OUAT

Emma and Henry stayed quiet below deck. She watched as her son read his storybook intensely, losing himself in the tales in front of him. Emma kept listening to the noises above deck. For the moment it was the familiar sound of the men working on the ship.

A moment later she heard shouts and a loud scuffle. "George," she murmured. Glancing around, she noted the rafters above them were hidden and large enough to hold both her and Henry. "Henry, put the book down," she whispered.

"Mama?" He asked softly.

"Come on, kid, I need you to be brave now," Emma ordered. Henry nodded resolutely and shut the book, standing up. "We're going to hide up there," she murmured.

Henry eyed the rafters wearily, but nodded nonetheless. It was a struggle, with Emma standing on a chair to hoist him up. She cringed as he kicked his way into the corner. Eyeing the door, Emma flew down to unlock it. It wouldn't make sense that it was locked from the inside if someone should come in looking for them. Standing back on the chair, Emma pulled herself up, moving to the corner near Henry. She just hoped no one could see them. "Mama-" Henry began.

Emma shook her head, clamping her hand over his mouth. "You can't make a noise, baby. Alright?" She whispered as the clatter of boots came even closer. Henry nodded and Emma held her breath.

"This ship is property of King George, you know that, Jones," a voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"I realize that it was, but now she's mine. She's no longer a naval ship, McClenny, and you've no right to be aboard her." Killian's voice was the slightly bored tone that the crew feared more than his captain's voice.

"Look, Jones, I understand, but you've either got to deal with me or with Anderson." Emma's brow furrowed at the way the soldier, she recognized the name McClenny and knew he was fairly high-ranking, bargained with Killian. "So just let me look inside. If you've got no _stolen property_ aboard, shall we say, then I'll just be on my way. It's not my fault that your ship can outrun mine."

"No, I will not let you any further. I believe it's time for you to leave and-"

"Your men have been mostly disarmed. And if you cause too much of a scene it will get to Anderson. Now, let me pass, Killian. Please."

Emma kept a steadying arm around Henry's body as they held as still as possible. The door to the cabin opened and men flooded inside. Closing her eyes, Emma focused on keeping her breathing quiet, cringing when Henry's breaths would come out a bit loud.

"Make a pass of the room, men," McClenny ordered. "Jones, sit." He motioned to one of the two chairs, taking the other.

Killian glanced around furtively, but did what was asked of him. He couldn't seem to locate Emma or Henry anywhere. "So, McClenny, you're a captain now," he noted the man's rank on his uniform.

"Aye, I am." He hesitated. "You're missed, Jones. You and Liam both are."

Killian scrubbed a hand over his face. "Liam will always be missed," he snapped.

"I know, I know." The navy man held up his hands in surrender. His eyes then landed on the fairytale book on the floor. "Fairytales?" He asked, reaching down to pick it up.

"Aye, what of it, mate?" Killian snapped.

McClenny raised a brow. "What could you possibly need with a child's book?"

"It's not for me. It's a gift." Killian snatched it back, tucking it away on the book shelf.

McClenny eyed him. "You've found a lass with a child who you fancy, did you?"

"That's not any of your concern," Killian muttered.

"The cabin's clear, Captain," one of the men reported. "Just like the rest of the ship."

McClenny stood, extending a hand. "You best shove off, then. I hope she's worth it."

"Who?" Killian asked.

"The lass and the child who that book is for." McClenny nodded knowingly. "I hope she's worth it."

Killian glanced over at where the book sat. "Aye, they both are," he murmured.

"We're going to follow you. Make sure you move out quickly," McClenny warned.

Killian followed them out onto deck, watching as many of the navy men shook hands with their former colleagues before letting them go. Killian gave the orders to shove off quickly. He didn't want Anderson or any men loyal to him to see McClenny let Killian go. He gave McClenny a parting salute, which the navy captain returned.

The moment they were pulling away, Killian returned below deck. "Emma? Henry?"

Emma's chuckle echoed above his head. "Getting Henry up here was easy. I may need some help getting him down."

Killian grinned. "You love, make an excellent pirate," he observed as he reached up to help Henry down. When Henry was on his feet, he reached back up for Emma, his hands stayed on her waist even after she was on the ground. "You know how to hide precious treasures." He winked at her.

Emma flushed a bright red. "Are we safe?"

"Aye, love. And we've the supplies to sail for two weeks." Killian let out a breath.

"Killian?" Henry tugged on his sleeve. "I'm hungry."

"Go on to the galley, lad. I'm sure there's a snack waiting in there with Evan." Killian watched as Henry scampered out of the room before he pulled Emma in for a hug. "You are a bloody marvel. If McClenny had found you I don't know what would've happened." He pressed a kiss to her hair, breathing her in.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "It's okay, Killian. We're okay." She reached up to stroke his scruffy cheek, bringing his head down to hers.

He kissed her like he wanted to devour her, like he was afraid he'd never get to kiss her again. Slowly, he backed her up until her legs hit the bunk. She let out a surprised gasp when his hands slid beneath her thighs and he hoisted her up onto the bed, crawling in after her. "You're alright," he repeated before he lips slipped over hers again. This time the kiss was softer, but it still stole her breath away. When he pulled back she chased his lips, wanting just a little bit more. When he chuckled smugly at her, she locked her ankles around his hips and tugged him down to her. It was her turn to chuckle when he groaned. "Bloody hell, Emma."

"If you'd just kissed me. . ." she teased.

He ground his hips down into hers. "I don't know, I think I rather like this position." He watched as she sucked in a shallow breath as he pressed her down into the mattress, his lips sliding over the shell of her ear. "Tell me what you want, darling. It's yours," he murmured.

Her back arched when his lips burned a trail down her neck and over her collar bones. "You," she hummed. Her nails scraping through his hair, tugging on the strands. "In here with me tonight."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes darkening. "Are you sure, love?"

She nodded certainly. "Henry can sleep in the cabin boy's quarters," she murmured softly.

The pitter patter of Henry's footsteps outside of the door forced Killian to sit up, bringing Emma with him. "As you wish, love," he murmured in her ear before the door pushed open and Henry nibbling on a piece of bread appeared. Emma felt herself shiver at his words. It sounded like a sinful promise.

She planned to hold him to that.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. You're a wonderful beta and so much fun to work with. Thank you for everything (mostly your never ending patience with me!). Enjoy chapter seven! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"You're sure you're alright in here, kid?" Emma asked as she tucked Henry into the small bunk. She had no idea how Killian had been sleeping in here comfortably for so long.

Henry beamed at her. "Aye, mama," he mimicked Killian perfectly and she snorted. "Missed my own bed," he admitted.

She nudged him lightly. "You don't want to sleep with your old mama anymore?" She teased.

"Love you, but no," he yawned, stretching and curling in on his side..

Leaning down, Emma brushed a kiss over his forehead. "Sleep, baby. Killian and I are just inside if you need us." She hesitated before she closed the door to his cabin, waiting until her son's breathing evened out to step back. She was terrified to leave him alone. She trusted the crew, she did, but this was her son. If anything happened to him she'd never survive. And after nearly being caught by George's men, she knew he'd been shaken up by her tossing him up in the rafters. The idea of leaving him alone was upsetting her far more than her ten-year old son.

"He'll be alright, love," Killian's voice whispered in her ear.

She turned away from the recently closed door. "I know he will be. I may not be, however." She turned slightly, her hands coming to rest on his chest. "Unless I can be thoroughly distracted?" She suggested, her brow arching and her voice dropping. She'd been wondering (perhaps some would even say fantasizing) about what it would be like with him. His kisses were so passionate and all-consuming, Emma could only imagine what actually being with him would be like.

Killian's hands slid up her sides until they were cupping her cheeks. He gently drew her in for a languid kiss. She let out a soft moan against his mouth, her hands moving to latch onto the lapels of his long coat to steady herself as his tongue slipped past her lips. When he pulled back, she mewled in protest, chasing after his lips. "Distracted yet, love?" He murmured, his nose nudging hers and his lips brushing over her jaw.

"Not quite yet," she murmured, her eyelashes fluttering as his mouth moved lower, his teeth scraping gently over her pulse. "Gods, Killian," she moaned softly.

"Well then," he spun her around to walk her backwards into his cabin, "I believe what I have in mind to distract you with will require a bit more privacy." His lips skimmed over the shell of her ear and she let out a soft moan.

Everything about this man dripped of sin and sex. She felt her entire body heat up at his tone and a coil tighten deep in her belly as his lips skimmed down her neck and across her chest. She didn't even hear the door click shut and then suddenly she was spun around and pushed up against it. He pulled back to stare down at her. Her face was flushed, her lips a little darker from his kisses, her hair slightly tangled in its braid from his wandering hands. She looked beautiful, like a siren come to lure him to his death. "Emma," he murmured, "are you sure? We don't have to. You don't owe me anything or have anything to prove," he assured her softly. He didn't want her to feel pressured, he wanted this to be her decision.

She stepped closer until they were pressed together, their chests flush and their breaths mingling, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. A pirate he may be, but he was still a gentlemen at heart. "I'm not trying to prove anything, Killian," she murmured, her hands moving to shuck his leather coat off. He let it drop to the floor, watching as her fingers flew over the brass buttons of his red vest. "I want you. I want to feel you above me, _in_ me." Her voice wavered slightly. She wasn't used to this, to vocalizing what she wanted. When she'd been with Baelfire, it had been about what he wanted. She thought that was normal. She'd heard stories growing up in King George's castle. She knew men made sex about their own pleasure, with little regard to what their partner wanted or needed. And while occasionally it had been _nice_ with Baelfire, it was largely what she expected. She was used to being left unsatisfied and empty. She knew it would be different with Killian. She could feel it in every touch, every kiss, every promise he'd made to her. "I'm sure, Killian." She pushed the vest off of him. "It's you."

"Bloody hell, love." He dove in, his hands wandering behind her back to where her corset was laced. He tore at the laces as he kissed her hungrily. "I promise I will make this good for you," he murmured, walking her backwards towards the bunk. "So good for you," he promised, as if Emma could expect anything less. Killian's hands slid up under her shirt, his fingers rough against the smooth skin of her stomach and she shivered as he pulled it over her head. Reaching down, he lifted her up, tossing her gently on the bed before following her up, toeing off his boots and shucking his own shirt off in the process.

Her green eyes were wide as she took him in. He was beautiful. His chest was covered in a dusting of dark hair, small scars were littered across his skin, signs of a life full of battles, some of his own making, but many not. He was strong and muscular and so completely male, she felt her core clench just at the sight of him. Hesitantly, she reached up, her hands running through the chest hair and over his abdomen. The muscles there bunched under her fingertips and he groaned softly against her neck, diving back in for another kiss.

His own hands weren't idle, moving through her hair, yanking at the tie that held her elaborate braid together as he deepened the kiss. His hands skimmed down her neck and sides before coming back up to cup her breasts, weighing the soft mounds in his hands. Her back arched as his thumbs skimmed over the hardened peaks. He drank in the sight of her greedily. She was so responsive to even the lightest touch, her hips rocking up against his seeking some sort of friction. He let out a low groan at a particularly hard thrust when he pinched her nipple, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger. Lowering his head, he sucked its twin into his mouth, his teeth teasing the puckered flesh there.

"Gods, Killian," Emma moaned. "More." Her hips rocked up again and this time he pushed his own down into her, giving her the friction she desired, but no real relief. There were still too many barriers separating them. He tugged at the nipple until it was tender and most likely a little bruised before switching to its twin. He let his mouth do the work as his hands skimmed down her stomach to the laces of her pants, tugging at them. He trailed a path of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down her flat stomach until he reached the tops of her pants. Rocking back up onto his knees, he tugged off her boots before yanking down her pants, undergarments and all, leaving her bare before him.

He stared down at her in awe. If he didn't think she was a siren before, he most certainly did now. She was stunning, laid out before him like a veritable feast. The shadows cast by the lanterns playing over her skin made her appearance even more ethereal. Her lips were kiss-bitten, her hair spread out on the pillow in a wild halo, a bite mark was already prevalent on her collar and her nipples were straining and bruising. Her skin was flushed and her breathing shallow and he could already see evidence of her arousal dripping down between her thighs.

She squirmed under his silent scrutiny. Moving to cover herself slightly, she mumbled, "What?" She felt a wave of nerves, nausea and the fear of rejection overwhelm her at his silence. She suddenly had the urge to flee. To flee the cabin. To flee the ship. To flee the realm.

"You're stunning, love," he murmured, picking up her left leg and placing a kiss at the arch of her foot. She let out a sigh at the contact. "Most beautiful thing I've ever seen in all my years," he admitted, his teeth scraping up her calf. "So bloody perfect." He continued his assault on her leg. She let out a yelp when he found a sensitive spot behind her knee that she didn't even know was there. He grinned, letting his beard scrap over the spot once more before continuing his journey up her leg. Just as he got to her core, he left a parting kiss on the inside of her thigh before retreating back down to right foot. She let out a whine of complaint and he chuckled darkly. "Soon, darling. I did promise to make this so good for you," he reminded her. He repeated the process with her right leg before settling between her spread thighs.

She peered down at him curiously. "Killian?" She asked quietly. "What are you-" Her question was cut off when the flat of his tongue ran down her slit. " _Gods_." Her back arched at the contact and a long, loud moan tore from her throat. She bit her lip to try to muffle it, aware that Henry was only a few feet from them and the walls weren't _that_ thick.

Killian moaned against her center. "You taste bloody amazing," he murmured before turning his attention back to her core. He alternated sucking on the swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves and plunging his tongue into her entrance, driving her higher and higher. She tried to stay quiet, to keep her voice down as incoherent mewls spilled from her lips. Abruptly he slipped two fingers into her, curling them until she cried out.

"Fuck, Killian, right _there_ ," she moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell over the edge, his name on her lips as her body arched into his hand.

Killian kept his fingers moving steadily to draw out her pleasure as long as possible. When she was still, her harsh breathing the only sound around them, he removed his hand, sucking his fingers clean. He moaned at the taste. She was tangy and sweet and so _tight_ around his fingers, he only imagined how good it would feel to be buried inside of her. "You are magnificent when you come, love."

She flushed at his words, her heart still beating erratically in her chest. "Um, thank you?" She asked quietly, unsure of how to respond to his words.

He chuckled and crawled back up her body. His hands skimming over her still quivering stomach before pressing a hard kiss to her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Her hands slipped around his back, skimming across the muscles there. He was hard where she was soft and he felt so perfect pressing her down into the mattress. Reaching down, she squeezed his ass and he groaned. "Fuck, love," he mumbled against her neck. "Please tell me I can have you?" He asked.

She nodded, arching into him and wrapping her legs around his waist. She'd never felt more empty before. She wanted him to fill her up, to wring every last drop of pleasure from her body he could. She had no idea a release could feel like _that_. And if he was that talented with his _tongue_ , she could only imagine what actually being with him would be like. "Yes, please," she mumbled, latching onto his earring, tugging lightly with her teeth, grinning when he thrust into her in response. Her hands slipped back to his front, tearing at the laces and shoving them over his hips.

He let out a sigh of relief when his cock sprang free. He wrapped his fist around his length, pumping slowly. Emma watched in fascination for a moment, her core clenching at the sight of him naked and in front of her. Reaching out she brushed her small hand over his cock, wrapping her fist around the base and pumping just as she'd watched Killian do. " _Fuck_ ," he groaned, his head falling forward onto her chest. "So good, Emma," he moaned. She varied her pressure watching his face contort in pleasure and listening as his moans increased in frequency. Batting her hand away he stopped her movements. "If you keep that up, princess," he murmured lowly in her ear, "the fun will be over before it's really started," he warned.

She nuzzled her nose into his neck. "Well, what are you waiting for, pirate?" She nipped at his neck, her tongue running over his racing pulse.

His hand slipped between their bodies, urging her legs further apart as he took his length in hand, guiding it into her entrance. He slipped in slowly, moaning at how tight she was around him. She arched her hips up, locking her ankles around his back until he slipped completely inside of her. "Fuck," she moaned. "So good."

He groaned. "Fuck, love, you're so bloody _tight_ and _hot_."

"Move, Killian, please!" He nodded at her request, slipping nearly completely out of her before driving back in. She bit her lip to keep quiet, her back arching at the delicious sensation of his length dragging along her walls. He was so thick and long, she felt so full. "Harder," she begged. "Gods, Killian, just harder." She clawed at his back, looking for something to hold onto as he took her with deep, hard, fast strokes.

"Come, Emma," he ordered, feeling his own orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. He wanted her to fall first, he wanted to feel her squeeze him. He slipped his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies just above where they connected. He rubbed circles on the swollen bundle of nerves until she cried his name out. Her spasming walls triggering his own orgasm. He let out a groan of her name, his hips rutting into hers to try to draw their pleasure out for as long as possible. He just remembered to roll off of her so his weight didn't crush her. When she let out a tiny whine, he drew her into side. "Bloody hell," he murmured, pressing kisses to any patch of her damp skin he could reach. When she didn't respond, he asked quietly, "Are you alright, love?"

She turned over slightly so she could see him. She slipped her arm around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mhm, I'm good," she murmured with a yawn.

She could hear the smug grin on his face when he replied, "Sleep, love." He stroked a hand up her back.

She snuggled into his chest. She was so quiet he thought she'd fallen asleep. He was just about to extricate himself from her grasp to shut the lantern off when she asked, "Killian?"

"Aye, love?" He glanced down. "I thought you were asleep?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he murmured.

She chewed on her lip and thought for a moment. "You knew McClenny," she stated.

He waited for more, but she didn't respond. "That's not a question, love," he pointed out.

She'd felt him tense beneath her, his hand stopping its movement on her bare back and regretted her words as soon as she'd said them. "You're right. Never mind."

He let out a deep sigh and resumed his stroking, his fingers tangling in the tips of her hair. "Aye, we served King George together. We were both on Liam's ship."

"What happened to Liam?" She asked quietly. "I just, George kept me away from everything and I-"

"He died. Ten years ago." Killian closed his eyes against the pain. "George sent us to another realm. To Neverland to find a plant that was supposed to cure any ailment."

Emma rose up slightly so she could look him in the eye. Her heart nearly broke at the tears swimming in his own eyes. He looked so defeated. "It wasn't a cure, was it?"

"No, darling, it was poison. A boy on the island told us what it really was. I believed him. Liam wanted to prove him wrong so he scraped himself with the plant. He died instantly. There was a cure, sort of. There was water, but the moment we left Neverland and landed in our own waters again Liam died. He was right in my arms." He gestured next to the table. "We buried him at sea and I took over the ship. All of the men followed me."

"But McClenny?" She asked.

"He'd been promoted to First Lieutenant of another ship just before our voyage to Neverland. Liam helped to push his promotion through." Killian pressed a kiss to her hair. "Many men in the navy remember Liam and his sacrifice. Word got around very quickly as to why we left. While most stayed outwardly loyal to George, I would wager to say that one of the reasons we've always been able to stay close to the kingdom to loot George's merchant ships is because his navy lets us pass," he admitted. "Everyone loved Liam."

"He sounds like a wonderful person. A wonderful brother," Emma observed.

"You'd have liked him, lass. He would've loved you and Henry," Killian murmured.

Emma hummed. "Thank you, Killian. For everything. And for telling me about Liam."

"I'm just so glad to have you here with me, lass. Both you and Henry." He chuckled when she yawned. "Sleep, darling." He nuzzled her cheek lightly before rising to extinguish the lantern. "Sleep."

She let out another yawn and nodded, waiting for him to return to curl up against him again. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Sweet dreams, love."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help! I know life is crazy busy right now, I'm so glad that we can still work together on these stories. Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Chapter Eight**

A bit of light crept into the cabin, streaming directly in Emma's face. She let out a soft groan and buried her head in the pillow. Stretching out and feeling muscles that she hadn't used in nearly a year protest, she sighed softly. She felt used and sore in the best way. She and Killian had gone three more rounds during the course of the night. She couldn't get enough of him. Every touch, every dark promise or praise he made was intoxicating. She had no idea that it could be like _that_. And now that she did, she wanted him again and again and _again_.

"Ah, so you're awake." She felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear and his arm that was draped snugly around her torso tighten, pulling her little body even closer to his.

"It's late," she murmured, noting the way the sun streamed into the room. She rolled over so she could face him. She reached up, brushing his hair from his eyes. He was so beautiful it made her chest ache. And the way he looked at her told her that he was in this for her and Henry. He wasn't going anywhere. She meant something to him. _They_ meant something to him. "Shouldn't you be up with your crew?"

He rocked forward to press a kiss to her lips. "I got up before dawn and gave Smee some orders. He's watching over Henry, as well."

"You came back to bed?" Emma asked softly. "You could've woken me and-"

"You deserved to sleep, love." His grin was slightly smug, recalling how many times he had her tumbling over the edge, suffused in bliss. "Besides, _I_ wanted to sleep more. I had an insatiable siren in my bed, you know. She kept waking me murmuring 'more' and I had no choice but to comply," he teased.

She arched a brow at him. "Is that a complaint, Captain? Or is it that you just can't keep _up_?"

He pressed his hips forward so she could feel his already half-hard cock pressing into her. "Up is never the problem with you around, lass," he reminded her, his blue eyes darkening as they brushed over her naked form.

"I should get up, though. I don't want Henry wreaking havoc aboard your ship." She felt a flash of guilt run through her. The last time she hadn't been up before Henry (or woken up by Henry) was nearly two years ago and she'd been so sick that the entire staff was worried she may not make it. Carlton had kept Henry company those days. He even took him into town to play with his kids since Baelfire had been out of town at the time. When he returned weeks later, he hadn't been concerned about Emma's illness or the fact that she was still weak.

"The lad is fine. The crew will look out for him," Killian assured her. "He'll probably wind up in the galley with Evan trying to wheedle more food from him. And he'll likely win."

Emma snorted. Henry was growing so fast now. He was starting to eat everything in sight. It made her wish for the days when he was little again. "Still, Killian, I'm sure we've lingered in bed long enough. We both have responsibilities." He grunted in protest of her words and her moving to sit up. "Come on, I'll make it worth your while tonight if you get up now, _Captain_."

He groaned as the sheet fell away from her body, pooling at her waist. "Bloody hell, but you are gorgeous, love," he murmured, sitting up as well to pull her into a kiss. His hand rose to tweak one of her nipples and she keened. "Are you sure," he tugged at the hardened peak and moved his lips to her ear, "you want to get up?"

She groaned, her back arching to push her breast into his hand. "Gods, Killian." His head dropped to suck her other nipple into his mouth and she felt her resolve to get dressed at that moment fall away. "Just don't stop."

He chuckled against her and she growled pushing him back and throwing her leg over his hips to straddle him. "Emma," he groaned as she ground her slickness down into him. " _Fuck_."

It was her turn to chuckle. "It's not nice to tease," she reminded him, sliding over him. She moaned when he bucked up into her. " _Gods_."

"Now who's teasing?" He muttered as she continued to rock above him. She looked like a goddess, her pale skin flushed with arousal, nipples slightly bruised from their amorous activities the night before and straining, her hair a wild mane tickling the tops of his thighs as she threw her head back. She was glorious.

"So close, feels so good," she murmured, moving faster along his length.

His hand slipped down to her clit, rubbing hard against it. "Come, Emma. _Now_ ," he commanded, his voice dark and low. He pinched her clit between this thumb and forefinger and her body catapulted forward as she fell headfirst into an orgasm, her walls clenching around nothing as she came. She pillowed her head against his chest, humming when his hand rose to gently stroke through her hair. "You okay there, love?" He was now hard and throbbing, aching to be in her, but not wanting to push her.

"I'm alright," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Not satisfied yet, though." She took another steadying breath before she pushed herself up. "Are you satisfied, Captain?" She teased.

He rocked up against her and she trembled with slight aftershocks from her previous orgasm. "Not even slightly, love. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you come undone?" His hands slid up her side, her stomach trembling in anticipation. She bit her lip at the sensation, there was just something so arousing about his hands on her body, she couldn't seem to get enough of it. She was greedy for it. "I want you to ride me, Emma," he murmured, tapping her ass lightly to coax her up. "I want to watch you again."

She nodded and rose up on her knees, taking him in hand and sinking down easily, still wet from her previous orgasm. She moaned loudly. "So good." She rocked against him, taking a moment to find a rhythm that kept them both satisfied.

"How does it feel?" He asked, thrusting up into her. "When I'm in you, tell me, princess, how does it feel?" She let out a moan as he hit that spot in her that shot a spike of pleasure through her body. When she didn't answer he lightly smacked her ass. "Tell me," he ordered.

She moaned as the sharp pain from the smack bloomed into pleasure, flooding her with warmth. She was flummoxed by her body's reaction to his smack, but didn't question, instead she just came down harder. "So good," she finally murmured. "So full, you feel so good inside of me." She moaned when he smacked her ass again. "Fuck, so good."

"The princess likes it?" Killian asked, his hand soothing the bite of the smack before coming down again. He watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "So wanton and greedy." He slid his hand between their bodies, finding in her clit. "Come again for me, Emma. I want to feel you come around my cock. I want to feel you squeeze me."

" _Fuck!_ " Emma cried out. " _Yes!_ " She swore she saw stars behind her eyes when she came hard, incoherent moans tumbling out of her mouth. She was barely aware of Killian thrusting up into her, finding his own release.

She slumped against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart beneath her ear. "You still with me, love?" She hummed. "I'm sorry, I was too rough," he apologized.

Emma shifted slightly, dislodging him from her and she whined a little at the loss, as she adjusted her position so she could look up at him. "You weren't too rough, Killian. In fact, I liked it." He grinned up at her. "A princess by birth I may be, but I'm not a china doll. I'm not made of glass, I won't break," she assured him.

He stared down at her in awe. "You really are perfect," he murmured. "Wanton and insatiable and..." he hesitated.

Emma felt her stomach swoop. He was looking down at her like he wanted her to stay with him for forever. There was a possessive look in his eyes and in the curl of his hand on her hip. "Yours?" She whispered.

He shifted them slightly so they were both on their sides. "I would never want to presume, but Emma, bloody hell, I don't want to lose you or Henry."

She smiled at the inclusion of her son. Killian loved Henry as well and it made her heart swell with happiness. "We're not going anywhere, Killian," she promised. "We belong here, with _you_ ," she emphasized. "And I belong here." She motioned to the bed. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"You're really going to stay with an old pirate? I can't offer you the life of the courts or even the life you had at your estate. It's a dangerous one, but filled with adventure and-"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his to stop his rambling. "Killian, we're not going anywhere. We know what this life is like. Yes, it's dangerous and adventurous. Yes, it doesn't have the luxuries we had back there, but it has so much more. We're _wanted_ here."

"You're more than wanted, love," he murmured softly. He hesitated for just a moment before saying, "I love you, Emma. I love you and Henry. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I love you."

She gave him a watery smile, a tear slipping down her cheek that he reached up to brush away. "I love you, too, Killian. We both do." She kissed him again, pouring every emotion she could into the kiss before tucking herself into his side. Killian held her close to him, marveling at how they happened upon one another and managed to find _this_. He'd do everything in power to hold onto both her and Henry. He never intended to let them go. He'd give his own life if he needed to in order to keep them safe.

OUAT

"You're telling me," Rumpelstiltskin began as he paced the throne room of George's palace, "that you lost them. My daughter-in-law and grandson. _You lost them_."

George attempted to keep his ramrod posture, knowing that no matter what he would not have any control over the situation. "His ship is far faster than any in our fleet. It's enchanted. There's little I can do about that," George reminded the Dark One.

"Yes, well, that may be, but I'm sure I'll be able to happen upon them." He let out a maniacal laugh. "And you better hope for your sake, dearie, that I do."

OUAT

 _Two Weeks Later_

"We'll be fine, Killian. Go." Emma nudged the pirate away from her.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you alone and-" he began to protest.

"And I can't surprise you if you're there with me. Now," she crossed her arms, "Henry and I will be fine for an hour. Just go to the tavern. We'll meet you there," she assured him.

With a resigned sigh, he stepped into her space. "Fine." Kneeling down next to Henry, he said, "You watch out for your mum, alright?"

Henry nodded sternly. "Nothing will happen to them while I'm with her."

Ruffling the boy's hair, Killian nodded. "There's a good lad." He straightened. "You have your dagger?" He asked.

Leaning forward, Emma brushed her lips over Killian's. "I have been in a town by myself with Henry before," she reminded him. "We'll be just fine. Now, we're off. The sooner we go, the sooner we see you again."

Killian watched her go regretfully. Even though they were at a very safe port in a nice town far from her kingdoms and from the one they were last spotted in, he didn't like the idea of her being alone. She was a beautiful woman and no matter how nice the town, someone with less than good intentions may try to harm her. When she'd rounded the corner from the docks, heading towards the shops, he sighed. "Alright men, let's go find a bloody drink." Most had already headed into town to find a drink or a willing lass, but a few had stayed behind with Killian. The stubborn lass and lad had been insistent on finding something for his birthday when a crewmember let it slip that it was in just two days' time. And they didn't want anyone with them who could spoil their surprise. A small smile tugged on his lips. It had been ten years since someone thought his birthday was worth celebrating. He had to admit, it was a nice feeling. Almost as nice as waking up next to Emma every morning for the last two weeks. It was something he could get used to, falling asleep with Emma in his arms, waking up next to her, spending days with Henry teaching him of life on the open sea, spending nights in whispered conversation about their pasts between rounds of passionate love making with Emma. He never wanted to give it up.

Pushing the door to the tavern open, he was met with the rest of his crew. The loud cheer and pint of ale he was greeted with was a welcome distraction from knowing Emma was out and dawdling around town alone.

From across the tavern, Rumpelstiltskin watched as the pirate who supposedly had Emma and Henry drank and played dice with his crew and other patrons of the tavern. The captain kept a steady eye on the door, indicating that he was waiting on someone to arrive. The Dark One had a distinct feeling it was Emma and the boy. It was nearly an hour later when that was confirmed and the two entered, going straight to the table where Killian sat. Henry took up a post next to another member of the crew, listening intently to the rules of the game being played while Emma slid in next to the pirate, curling her lithe form around his. The Dark One growled when the pirate turned her head to plant a kiss on her lips.

Motioning to a barmaid he murmured, "Just before he leaves," he pointed to the pirate in black leather, "give him this." He snapped his fingers and a small scroll appeared. "Don't let the blond see it." He tossed a few coins to the woman before readjusting his hood and leaving the tavern unseen by the pirate crew.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettOfTivia for her help with this. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Here's chapter 9! ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Chapter Nine**

Killian lingered on deck watching as Emma coaxed Henry towards his small cabin. "Killian?" She called out. "Are you coming?" They'd taken to tucking Henry in at night together. Emma tried to convince Killian to stay in a tavern, but with the note from the Dark One firmly in his pocket, he was reluctant to leave the ship. Instead he ordered Smee to keep every man aboard ship. There was a chance they would be leaving in the middle of the night.

"Not tonight, love. There are some matters I have to attend to," he murmured, ducking his head to avoid her gaze. "I'll be below a bit later."

Emma frowned and ushered Henry below. "Alright, Killian," she agreed. She would've questioned his actions, but his crew was milling about. She was still a newcomer, and while they welcomed her and Henry with seemingly open arms, they'd certainly caused some changes. The men hadn't been able to linger in ports as long and hadn't boarded a ship since she and Henry had arrived. Then there was Killian. He was spending more time with the two of them and less with his crew. He was less rowdy and a bit more intolerant, wanting a good example set for Henry.

As far as Emma was concerned, as long as no one was searching for her, there was no reason not to linger in the port towns. She also had no problem with Killian's men boarding ships. She may be royalty herself, but she was very disillusioned with it all. And if an opportunity to stick it to George arose, she was more than willing to _help_ take it.

As for the men, Emma liked them all very much. She was under no illusions as to who they were and what they represented, but she trusted them with her life and with Henry's. There was a code and an honor among the members of Killian's crew. If Henry grew up to have that same honor, she would be proud. As she tucked Henry in, she determined that she would talk to Killian before they turned in to make sure that he understood how she felt. She loved him and his life. She'd marry him if she could, but unfortunately a divorce between her and Baelfire was out of the question. Any contact she had with him would not end well for Killian and would result in her losing her son.

Once Henry was settled, Emma turned back up towards the deck in search of her pirate. When she paused in the entryway to look around, she noted he was missing. "Harvey," she snagged the first crew member she could find, "where's Killian?"

The man looked at her with wide eyes before darting his eyes up over her head. "Um, no idea, Miss Emma," he stuttered out.

She narrowed her green gaze at him. "I know you're lying, Harvey. Now, let's try this again, where is Killian?"

He was shaking his head, the long braid down his back swishing around. "I'm sorry, but he told us not to tell you."

Emma glared at him. "Fine, then I'll just go find him myself." She spun and headed straight towards the gangplank.

"No! Miss Emma, you can't go wandering around port aimlessly by yourself," Harvey cried out. By now, all crew members on deck were watching them. They could see the determination in her stance, they knew she was not going to be dissuaded.

"If you tell me where Killian is and what he's doing, then my wandering won't be aimless and I may be able to help him," she countered. "Now, one more time, Harvey. Where is Killian?" The pirate's shoulders sagged in defeat.

OUAT

Emma had never run so fast in her life. Killian was a fool for thinking he could take on the Dark One by himself. All this duel would result in would be him getting himself killed. Then Rumpelstiltskin would swoop in and snatch up her and Henry. It was better that Killian at least stay alive. If he was alive, even if the Dark One took her back to Baelfire, there would be hope.

Her boots sounded loudly in the dark night against the cobblestone streets. It was so late that even taverns and brothels were closed for the night. The small town was fast asleep.

Skidding around a corner, Emma was faced with the view of Killian on his knees with a sword pressed against his throat. "Do it. If you're going to do it, just get on with it."

"Do you know what it's like to watch your only son nearly break in two at the loss of his wife and son? Do you know the kind of heartbreak he's endured since you took Emma and Henry from him?" Killian opened his mouth to speak, but instead the Dark One cackled maniacally. "Let me show you."

"Stop!" Emma cried out just as Rumple's hand landed in Killian's chest.

Her father-in-law turned his head. "Emma," he crooned as he squeezed Killian's heart. Emma took another step forward, reaching out helplessly towards Killian as he rocked from his spot on his knees. "How nice of you to join us." He paused. "This really is most fitting. I'm so glad you're here to see this."

"Emma, go," Killian ordered. "Get out of the port _now_."

She shook her head, tears watering her green eyes. "No, I won't leave without you."

"Oh, how sweet, true love!" Rumple cackled removing his hand for a moment, giving Killian a chance to catch his breath, pressing his own hand over his heart. "I'd hate to break up a set, oh, wait, no I don't."

Emma moved before thinking. She was quickly pushing Killian out of the way so that the Dark One's claw landed in her chest instead of his. "Emma!" Killian cried out.

The Dark One laughed above them. "Oh, this is too precious. I'm sure Bae will love to have _your_ heart to control." He yanked and Emma moved forward with his hand. Rumple frowned and he pulled again. "What is going on?"

Emma reached for Killian's hand and he took it, lacing their fingers together. The moment they touched, the Dark One was blown backwards, landing far from them. Emma nearly collapsed face forward on the stone street, but Killian caught her. "Come on love, we need to go now," he urged, helping to pull her to her feet. She stumbled slightly, but came willingly. They both turned to see the Dark One still staring at them, seemingly frozen.

"Let's go," Emma agreed, letting him tug her down the alley way back to the ship.

When they stumbled aboard, it seemed no one had followed them. She let out a groan and leaned heavily against Killian. "Get me some water," Killian shouted at no one in particular. "Come on love, sit down," he urged her to a bench lining the rail of his ship. Kneeling down in front of her, he asked, "Emma, _what was that?_ "

She accepted the water from a member of the crew and shook her head. "I've no idea, Killian, but I think it would be best if we left port."

"Captain?" Smee appeared by his side. "What's going on?"

"Shove us off," Killian ordered sharply before turning back to Emma, his tone and expression softening dramatically. "I need to get Emma settled below deck. You should lie down, love." His thumbs stroked over her cheeks as he cupped her face. Her fast move had almost caused him to lose her. And he didn't think he could live in a world where she didn't exist.

"Killian, what was that? What happened? He had his hand around my heart. He was squeezing it so tightly. Why is it still there? Why am I okay?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"That, dearie," All action froze on the ship's deck at the voice behind them, "has to do with your parents. I knew you had it in you, but I thought I was wrong. All those years and you never showed a single sign." His eyes narrowed in on the pirate. "Seems that it took a certain _pirate_ to bring it out in you," he sneered.

Killian was up in an instant, bringing a nearby hook down in the Dark One's chest. Rumple stumbled back slightly before steadying himself and laughing maniacally. "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me," he grinned.

"Fortunately for you," he grinned at Emma, "you're not the one I'm after."

Emma considered his words for a moment before she realized what he meant. "You are not setting foot near _my_ son."

"Technically, he's also Bae's son," Rumple reminded her. He laughed again when Killian moved to stand beside Emma with a sword in hand. "Please, pirate, you've been nothing more than a complication." He flicked his wrist and the sword was suddenly in his hand, the blade coming down on Killian's wrist.

"Killian!" Emma shouted as the pirate catapulted to his side, his hand landing with a thump on the ground. She turned to step in front of him, "You need to get off this ship." She motioned with her hand to the dock and the next moment the Dark One was flying overboard. He landed with a loud splash in the water. Everyone was still as Emma stared at her wrist. "Get us out of here, Smee. Now," she ordered. "I need help getting Killian below deck quickly," she snapped.

The men jumped to attention, the next moment the ship was being untied from the dock while two men lifted Killian's now unconscious form to carry him to their cabin below deck. Emma reached down for his hand, but it disappeared before her eyes. The Dark One may be gone for the moment, but he took Killian's hand as a souvenir and he would be back for them.

Emma settled Killian on their bunk, pulling a chair up next to the bed as men came in with bandages, alcohol and warm water with a cloth. Emma laid his arm out and gently began to apply pressure to the wound. "We have to stop this bleeding." She murmured, he own medical knowledge severely lacking.

"I can help with that." Evan stepped forward. "If you'll just let me through Miss Emma." She nodded, noting the ship was moving out of port based on the way it rocked.

"That's fine. I'm going to go up on deck and make sure we're headed out." She opened up the cabinet that held Killian's maps. "I'm going to tell Smee where we're going so he can chart our course." If any of the men who were standing around Killian were surprised by her taking over Killian's position as captain, none of them said a word. They were silent as she sifted through the maps before she found what she was searching for. Tucking it under her arm, she murmured, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Harvey," she nodded to the pirate, "would you please check in on Henry?"

"Of course Miss Emma." He nodded in agreement, following her to the door. He paused with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It seems there is far more pirate in her than even the Captain knew." The men helping Evan chuckled lightly as the pirate left to check on the young lad.

When Emma's boots echoed on the deck, all the men turned to her. "How's Captain?"

"Evan is stopping the bleeding, Smee," she called out to the First Mate who was standing near the helm. "We'll need to chart our course."

The smaller man stumbled towards her. "The Captain hadn't picked our next destination."

"No, he hadn't, but I have." She moved to a barrel to spread a map out. "The Dark One is going to be a problem and he has King George on his side. Even if I left this ship at the nearest port, I don't think he would just let Killian and the _Jolly_ go. We need to shut him down and to do that we're going to need an army." She pointed to a kingdom on the map. "Set our course for this destination. I want us there as quickly as possible," she ordered.

"Yes, Miss Emma." Smee tipped his head before leaning in to study the map.

"I'll be below with Killian if anyone needs anything," she addressed him, her tone clipped before turning to leave him. When she came back into the cabin, Evan was dressing the wound. "How is he?"

"Even if we had his hand, none of us would be able to reattach it," Evan replied softly. "Barring any infections, he should be fine."

"Very well, I'll sit with him. Smee has our course. Everything else should run as it always does," Emma replied sitting down next to the bunk. "That will be all." When the door closed, she stroked her hand over Killian's forehead. "Oh, Killian, what have I gotten you into?" She murmured softly.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: I want to thank my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, for all her help with this story. You're the best, girl! ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Chapter Ten**

"Miss Emma?" The shaking of Emma's shoulder stirred her. "Miss Emma?"

Blinking, Emma opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep on a chair, her head resting on their bunk. "Mr. Smee?" She asked wearily. She'd only been asleep for a couple of hours, she could just tell that dawn was breaking through the small window.

"Aye, I just wanted to let you know we're on course," he murmured, removing his cap out of deference as he brought her up to date on their progress. The men had all been impressed at the way she handled herself over the past few hours. She'd taken firm control of the ship, making decisions quickly with a gentle authority that reminded many of her parents. Her attention to their captain also earned her even more respect. They were happy to follow the orders she gave and check in on Henry throughout the night so she could stay by Killian's side. "We should be there in two weeks' time. Right now the wind is against us. If that changes, it will speed up our journey considerably," he murmured quietly, not wanting to disturb Killian. "How is the Captain?"

Emma glanced over at where Killian was still unconscious. "He hasn't woken up yet," she murmured. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked him to-"

"He would've offered, Miss Emma," Smee interjected, flushing lightly as he interrupted. "That night after you met, he talked about you and Henry for hours. He'd already fallen in love with you," he offered. "With you _both_." Emma smiled softly, her hand raising to push back some of Killian's hair. He was still warm to the touch. Reaching over, she picked up the small towel from the bowl of water Evan left with her, dabbing it on his brow. She was afraid the low grade fever he clearly had was from an infection already starting to spread. She knew being on this ship wasn't the best for his health, but it was the safest place to be at the moment. "I knew we were going to take the two of you away from there after speaking with the Captain for fifteen minutes. It was clear how unhappy you were and how much he wanted to be with the two of you."

"He's a good man," Emma murmured softly. "I can't believe I did this to him. And now I've dragged you all into the mess of my life and you all have been nothing, but kind and welcoming to me and Henry."

"Henry's a special boy. We won't let any harm come to him, Miss Emma. And we may be mere pirates, but none of us likes George. If we have a chance to take away his power, we'll take it with or without you," he told her determinedly. "He killed Liam. He deserves to die for it."

"I couldn't agree more," she whispered. "He is the reason we're involved with the Dark One to begin with, he deserves to pay for that." She set the cloth back in the bowl. "Let me know if anyone needs anything," she murmured. He hesitated and she arched a brow, silently waiting for him to continue.

"The men and I were talking, and you should get some rest, Miss Emma," he murmured. "None of us need anything from the crew's quarters. I cleared out my bunk. If you'd like you could rest in there for a few hours, just to regain your strength."

Emma smiled warmly at the short man. The offer was kind, but she had no intention of leaving Killian's side. "I'm fine here, Mr. Smee, but that won't be necessary. The men should slip back into their rotations so we're not all exhausted," she advised. "I'm going to stay here and watch over Killian. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up," she murmured. She knew he was going to be terrified when he woke up without a hand. She had no idea how she was going to explain to him what happened. She had no idea if he would still want her after what she put him through. Swallowing past the tears, she murmured, "That will be all, Mr. Smee." She let out a soft sob when the door shut, resting her head back on the bunk as she cried herself to sleep.

OUAT

He felt like he was on fire. His left wrist burned and a shooting pain scorched up his arm. He tried to sit up with a gasp, but was weighed down by something. Looking down he saw Emma with her head on his stomach, sleeping. He groaned and brought his left hand up, his eyes landing on bandages. _What in the bloody hell was going on?_

Emma stirred as the bed beneath her shifted. "Killian?" She murmured, forcing her head up and blinking her tear-swollen eyes. He let out a loud groan and Emma jumped up. "Oh gods, you must be in so much pain." She stood and moved away. "Evan left me something for the pain."

He let out another groan and reached over to grab her. "What happened? What days is it?" He asked.

She eyed his bandaged wrist. "You don't remember?" She asked softly, stilling next to him. He'd slept through the night and halfway through the following day. He probably needed to sleep even more.

He groaned and tried to sit up. "The Dark One was after us."

She pushed him back lightly. "No, Killian, lie back. I've got you." She pulled away, swallowing back tears as she rummaged through the basket Evan left behind for the liquid medicine that should ease Killian's pain. "You should take this." She poured a helping on a spoon.

"What happened?" He whispered, his eyes landing on the bandage. She could tell he was trying to figure out if he were seeing things or not.

"This first," Emma bargained. When he'd downed it, she poured him a tumbler of rum. "This should help too." She pressed the glass in his hand. He took a sip and groaned. "The Dark One followed us to the ship," she murmured. "He wanted Henry and me. You lost your hand." Her own hand skimmed over the bandaged stump. She wasn't sure if he understood her, his eyes fluttering shut and his head lolling back again.

Carefully she reached out and took the glass, to set it on the table. Gently, she reached up and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. He wasn't warm anymore, the fever had subsided, for which she was grateful. Once he was truly awake, he was going to be devastated by the loss of his hand. He was going to blame her and even if she and Henry left, he may never be safe. The Dark One would be watching him now. Emma knew him well enough to know that Killian was in danger because he'd taken something valuable of the Dark One's, Henry.

A knock at the door sounded. She let out a small noise of acknowledgement and the door opened. "Miss Emma?"

"Yes, Harvey?" She asked, turning to look over her shoulder.

"I'll sit with the Captain for a bit. Henry is asking for you. We told him Captain was sick and he shouldn't be in here."

Emma smiled softly at the offer. "You're right, I should be with Henry for a bit. If he wakes, will you let me know?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Of course, Miss Emma." Leaning down, Emma pressed one last kiss to Killian's forehead before stepping back.

The moment her boots hit the deck, she was pummeled by her son. "Mama, is Killian alright?"

Emma hugged him close to her, hanging on tight and breathing in the scent that made up her son. "I don't know, yet, kid," she whispered honestly.

"Can I see him?" Henry asked with wide eyes.

"Come sit with Mama for a minute," she murmured, sending soft smiles to the men as she passed them. They settled down together on one of the benches that lined the railing of the ship. "You can't see Killian quite yet." At his defeated look, she drew him onto her lap. "I'm going to tell you what happened, alright, Henry, but I don't want you to be scared. Mama is going to take care of you, I _promise_."

"I know, you always do. Now _what happened?_ " He asked, his eyes clouded over with worry.

"Your grandfather found us yesterday," she murmured. When Henry started looking around in fear, she hugged him tightly against her. "It's okay, he's not following us," she promised.

"Did he hurt, Killian?" Henry asked, the fear subsiding and transforming into anger.

Emma nodded slowly. "He cut off Killian's left hand."

Henry pushed himself up. "I need to go see Killian. I need to make sure he's okay and I need to-"

"No, baby." Emma pulled her son back towards the bench. "Killian is sleeping now and we need to let him rest. He doesn't really know what happened, yet. After he knows what happened you can see him. He's in a lot of pain right now," she murmured.

Henry scowled at her, clearly displeased with what she had to say, but he nodded after a moment. "Fine, Mr. Smee says everyone is going to keep teaching me about the ship. Can I go steer?" He asked.

Emma sighed and nodded, leaning back as her son darted over to the man at the helm. A moment later, Mr. Smee joined her. "Miss Emma, can we speak for a moment?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Smee, please sit. Harvey is below with Killian to watch over him while he sleeps," she murmured.

"I have news of your kingdoms," he replied. She looked up interested. "I sent a message out to a mutual friend of ours."

"Mutual friend?" She asked.

He nodded. "A man named Carlton was a member of your guard?"

Emma sat up. "You know Carlton?"

"A bit, I know his wife, Red." Emma smiled at the mention of her name. "I sent word to her of our plans. I should've asked, but I thought-"

"You did well, Mr. Smee." She rested her hand on his arm. "What did Red and Carlton have to say?" She asked.

"The kingdoms are in turmoil. There's a shortage of everything," Smee informed her, pulling his red cap off and twisting it between his fingers nervously. "George has fled the palace. No one knows where he's hiding. Apparently he took a select number of loyal men with him and left members of his cabinet in charge. They appear to be following his orders. They are maintaining control of the kingdom for him, but he's nowhere to be seen. Carlton is afraid that both kingdoms may crumble to either an enemy kingdom or fall into poverty..." he hesitated.

"Yes, Mr. Smee? Go on?" She prompted.

"Do you think that if we can get the help to rid us of the Dark One, that perhaps we could overthrow King George?" He asked.

Emma glanced out over the railing. "I don't know. I guess we'll see." She glanced down at her hands. She hadn't thought about what she'd done with them since Killian lost his own hand. She had magic. The Dark One was chasing them. Her kingdoms were in trouble. Her life had become so complicated so quickly. It may have been unhappy and lonely on her estate with Baelfire, but at least it was simple.

Smee's hand slid over hers. "No one is afraid of your magic," he murmured. "You saved us all with it. I'm sure we'll be able to find someone who can help you learn about it." He stood up. "I should go check on your lad."

"Thank you for watching him, for taking care of him." She smiled softly. "I'm afraid I've been a bit neglectful over the last day and-"

"You can't be in two places at once, Miss Emma," he told her. "They both need you and you're splitting your time. And we're all here to help." He paused again and she waited, knowing that while he respected her, he was now comfortable enough to speak his mind and voice his concerns with her. "You should rest, though," he finally stated. "They will both need you to be in the best shape you can be, we all do."

She glanced over at her son. He seemed occupied. "Perhaps I'll go lie down in the crew's quarters," she agreed.

"Please do." Mr. Smee stood up. "I'll go make sure everything is still in order." He ducked his head and scurried away. Even though he was a very honorable man, Emma still thought he had many rat-like qualities. He scurried away and was always underfoot. She had a feeling he was always lurking around, though it was always for Killian's benefit, and now her own, so she would never complain. With a shake of her head, she crossed the deck to where Henry was, whispering where she was going and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

OUAT

Emma slept soundly well into the next morning before she felt her shoulder shaking. She opened her eyes and groaned. "What?"

"Miss Emma?" Harvey's voice echoed in her ear. "Miss Emma?" He repeated. "Captain is awake and asking for you."

She sat up so suddenly she nearly knocked heads with the pirate. "He's awake?"

Harvey nodded. "Aye, and he'd like to see you."

Emma swallowed, afraid of what Killian would say to her once he saw her. She stood up, brushing out her skirts. She'd yet to change since their conflict with the Dark One. "Thank you, Harvey," she murmured, moving quickly towards his quarters.

When she entered the room, she found him sitting up in his bunk, frowning as Evan held out a spoonful of the pain medication. "The rum will do just bloody fine."

"You should take it, Killian. It'll help. I know you're in pain," Emma murmured.

Killian's shoulders dropped the moment he saw her, the tension easing at the knowledge that at least she was in one piece. "Emma."

"Hi." She moved tentatively to his side, taking the spoon from Evan. "Here, I'll take it from here, Evan," she offered softly.

The cook nodded. "Of course, Miss Emma. I'm going to start lunch. I'm sure Henry is hungry."

"Thank you, Evan," she whispered, pulling up a chair. "Please take the medicine, Killian."

He grumbled a bit more before swallowing the liquid with a cringe. He washed it down with the water Evan had set next to the bunk. "That's bloody awful," he groused.

She nodded and rested a hand on his arm. "How are you?"

He glared down at his maimed wrist. "Hurts like a bloody nightmare," he murmured.

She blinked back tears. "This is all my fault, Killian, I'm so sorry and-"

"It's the Dark One's fault, Emma," Killian cut in sharply. "He cut off my hand, not you."

"But if I hadn't asked you to take us away he would've never had a reason to be on your ship and-"

"I would've offered." Emma glanced up at Killian. "To take the two of you away. I was going to offer. Emma, I'll be alright," he promised her. "I'll get through this." He wasn't sure what else to say to her. It wasn't her fault. He lived a dangerous life, he could've lost a hand at any time and he wouldn't have traded a single moment with her for anything, but he could see the guilt in her eyes at his loss and he wasn't sure what happened next.

"I just don't-"

Reaching over, he tipped her chin up. "Hey, love, we'll get through this. I promise."

A knock sounded and Killian responded, "Yes."

Smee stuck his head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the young lad would like to see Killian if he's up for it."

"Aye, Mr. Smee, please send him in," Killian agreed.

A moment later the door opened again. "Killian?" Henry's voice was small.

"Aye, lad, come on in, I could use a hug right about now." Killian smiled softly as Henry carefully climbed up on the bed. "Just snuggle into the right side," Killian murmured.

Henry glanced over at the bandages. "Does it hurt much?"

Killian shrugged. "I can manage."

"What will happen now?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure, lad. I suppose I'll learn to live without it," Killian answered. Emma cringed at that, knowing that his job as a pirate captain would be twice as difficult with the loss of his hand.

"Can you replace it with something?" Henry asked suddenly sitting up.

"Henry-" Emma began to admonish.

"Wait a minute, love," Killian interrupted. "What would you replace it with?" Killian asked.

Henry furrowed his brow, silently mouthing words to himself before he settled on one. "A hook."

"A hook?" Killian repeated.

"You could be Captain Hook!" Henry cried out enthusiastically. "The most feared pirate in all the realms."

"The scourge of the seven seas." Killian's eyes twinkled a bit, even as the exhaustion was evident on his face.

"Okay, Henry, I think we should let Killian sleep," she murmured, corralling Henry from the room after he'd hugged Killian one last time. When they were alone, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Tired," he admitted, "The pain is starting to dull a bit more. Must be the medicine." He patted the spot next to him. "Please stop feeling guilty," he requested. "I promise we'll be alright. I just hope that you can still love a man without two hands," he whispered uncertainly.

She shifted a bit, careful of his maimed arm. "I love you no matter what, Killian. I don't love you for your body. I love you for your heart."

"And I for yours. Now," he motioned to the right side of the bed, "take a nap with me?" He requested.

She leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. "Of course, Captain."

"Captain Hook," he corrected.

She snorted. "We'll see about that." She could see the spark of interest in his eyes at Henry's suggestion. She'd figure out how to make that happen after some rest with her pirate.

"By the way, love," he began as she adjusted her body against his, "where are we headed?"

She yawned. "To see a friend of mine. I'm hoping her army will help us."

"Which friend?" He asked.

"Her name is Elsa, she's the queen of Arendelle." Emma felt herself fall into the first peaceful sleep in days.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her wonderful beta skills! ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Are you sure, Killian?" Emma asked.

"Love," Killian let out a soft groan at the throb in his wrist that ran up his arm, "I have to get out of this cabin. I'm going to go mad if I'm below deck any longer."

She sighed and nodded. He'd been inside for three days straight. She understood why he wanted to get out of the room, but she was so scared. He was weak and pale and his wrist was still an open wound and if it got infected she could lose him. "Alright, but I want to change your bandages first."

"Emma, you've already changed them and-"

"Please, Killian, we have to keep this clean and-"

"Alright, darling, alright." He sighed, watching her as she peeled them away. The wound was already starting to scab over slightly in some places. He wished she'd stop blaming herself, though he was certain he'd do the same thing if she'd been hurt by the Dark One.

She tried to swallow back the guilt as she dabbed the alcohol on the wound. When he winced, she frowned. "I'm sorry, Killian," she murmured.

"It's okay, the lad has big plans for the hook." Killian smirked. Emma shot him a soft smile. Henry had been talking nonstop about how Killian would be the most feared of all pirate captains due to having a hook for a hand and it seemed that Killian was on board. He would need something to make up for the lack of appendage at any rate.

When his wrist was bandaged, she pulled the covers back. "Okay, let's get you up on deck." She helped him into his vest and leather jacket before leading him up onto the deck.

The moment his boot set foot on deck, all activity stopped and one of the men cried out, "Captain on deck." Everyone instantly fell into line, watching as Killian and Emma stepped into view. Emma noted that the worry lines that had been forming around Killian's eyes seemed to fall away the moment he took a deep breath. The ocean air and sunshine doing wonders for his mood within seconds.

"I'll be fine, love," he assured her softly. She nodded and watched as Killian moved towards the helm where Smee stood teaching Henry how to sail. "It looks like you have us on track for Arendelle, lad," Killian commented.

Henry glanced up at Killian. "Aye," he replied. "The winds have shifted and are in our favor now," he echoed Smee's words.

Emma smiled and took a seat on the bench lining the rail. Killian would be fine with Smee, so she picked up a part of the mast Harvey was mending, joining him to cut his workload in half. "He's going to be fine, Miss Emma," Harvey assured her.

Emma nodded in response, humming under her breath as she sewed. "Tell me, Harvey," she began after a moment, "what do you think of a hook replacing his hand?"

Harvey chuckled. "I'm guessing that was Henry's idea." At Emma's nod, Harvey continued. "It suits the Captain quite nicely," he agreed.

"I suppose I should make that happen, then." She watched as Killian and Henry jointly manned the helm with Mr. Smee watching close by. "A brace, we'll need a brace," she murmured.

"I'd imagine you could make one." He motioned to her hands. "With your magic," he clarified.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't even begin to know how to do that."

"Something tells me that if you want it enough and concentrate, you can do it."

"You know about magic?" She asked, her brow shooting up in surprise.

The old sailor nodded wisely. "I've seen enough in my day," he admitted. "Both dark and light. Yours does not scare me in the least," he assured her.

She snorted. "That makes one of us."

OUAT

 _One Week Later_

"Land ho!" Emma glanced up at the man sitting in the crow's nest and breathed out a sigh of relief. They'd reached Arendelle. _Finally_. The trip felt excruciatingly long. Emma wanted to get Killian off the ship and have the palace doctor look at his wrist. She thought it was healing nicely, but she had no medical experience to speak of. She would feel far better once an expert looked at the wound. He seemed to be in less pain each day, slowly scaling back on the meds Evan all but forced down his throat and slowly shifting back into his duties as captain. At the very least he spent much of his time on deck, even if it was just sitting beside her while she sewed.

"We're here," Emma murmured.

Pulling her into his side, Killian pressed a kiss to her temple. "Aye love, and it's a bloody good thing, too. I'm sure Queen Elsa will be able to aide us in our attempt to rid your kingdom of George," he murmured.

She sighed. "We'll find out, I suppose. I sent word to the castle that we were coming, but I never heard anything back from Elsa. That does make me a bit nervous," she admitted.

"I'm sure there will be a convoy waiting for us at the docks. If not, we'll simply procure horses and head that way ourselves. My men will stay with the ship. I'd imagine it would just be the three of us." He motioned between them and to Henry who was at the bow of the ship with Harvey, watching as the docks from the port in Arendelle came into view.

When the ship pulled up to port, Killian had the gangplank dropped immediately. "Mr. Smee," he turned to his first mate, "we have not heard from the queen, if there is no one waiting to take us back to the palace, we will need two horses. I will also need a map of the land so we know how to get to the palace." He paused. "Now would be a good time to replenish our stock as well. Harvey and Evan can handle that. I will need you to manage them, though."

The stout man nodded. "Of course, Captain," he agreed.

Emma shook her head as she watched Killian give sharp orders out to his crew. Moving below deck, she intended to pack a small bag for the three of them for the journey. She was concerned about Killian and his hand. She wasn't sure how hard it would be for him to ride a horse without one. She wished she could give him the hook and brace, but they didn't have the material for a brace aboard the ship. Perhaps she could have one made in town before they left for Elsa's castle. With a shake of her head, she pushed the door to their cabin open.

Her eyes landed on the table in the center of the room. There sat a brace with a place for a hook to be attached. She glanced around the room quickly, wondering where on earth it had come from. She'd spent the past week scouring the ship for something suitable to act as a brace and hadn't found anything in the hold. None of the members of Killian's crew had anything either. Who had managed to come up with this? And who had been in the captain's quarters, that was strictly against the rules. Crossing the room slowly, she picked up the leather brace, fingering the straps and buckles. It was ingenious, just what she'd imagined, her fingers slid over the metal hook attached to the end. There was something dangerous and sexy about it, her body hummed to life as she felt the cool metal warm beneath her fingertips.

"Darling, are we ready to disembark?" He asked, coming to a stop behind her. "Is that..." his voice trailed off.

She turned slowly. "I don't know where it came from, it was just on the table," she murmured. "It's exactly what I imagined, but we didn't have the supplies for the brace on board," she admitted. "One of the men must've come up with a way and left it for you." Killian gently lifted the brace from her hands, jumping slightly when he felt it nearly spark to life. Emma glanced at him concerned. "Are you alright, Killian?"

"You made this," he whispered in awe.

She was already shaking her head. "No, Killian, I didn't. It was just here when I came into the cabin and-"

"Were you thinking about it?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "I've been thinking about it all week, since you told me you truly wanted this and you weren't just humoring Henry."

His answering smile was wide and bright. "I can feel it, Emma. I can feel your magic thrumming through it. It's bloody incredible," he admitted. He held it out to her. "Help me with it?" He requested.

She hesitated, she was at a loss for words over what he was insinuating. "Are you sure, Killian?" She asked. "I mean, couldn't this hurt you right now, you're wrist isn't fully healed and-" he pressed the leather brace back in her hand.

"Trust me," he murmured.

With a nod of resignation, she slipped the brace over the bandages covering his stump, carefully clasping the buckles. "How does it feel?" She asked.

He turned his arm over, admiring the metal appendage. "It feels as if it's alive," he admitted. "In a remarkable way."

"Killian, you don't really think I-" he cut her off by wrapping his hooked arm around her waist and tugging her into his chest. He crushed her against him and dropped his lips to hers, pouring everything into the kiss he could. She melted into him, it had been far too long since she had him and her body had been _aching_ for days, but she didn't want to push him.

"Bloody hell, love." His fingers slid into her hair, gripping the strands tightly. "I've missed you."

She pressed her hands against his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her palm. "I've been right here."

He shook his head. "You know what I mean." His hand slid down her neck, fingers ghosting along the swells of her breasts before moving to grab the skirt of her dress. "Can I have you, love?" He asked. "Before we go find the queen, please?" He requested, his nose nudging at the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

Her eyes fluttered shut at his request. "Yes, how do you want me?" She murmured.

He grinned down at her and she saw the pirate captain flicker behind his blue eyes. Spinning her sharply, he bent her over the desk before sliding his leg between hers, nudging them apart. "Hold on, love." He fumbled with the laces of his pants, still getting used to working with only one hand before he rucked up her dress with his hand and hook, very careful to keep the metal away from her. She gripped the edges of the desk, her breath hitching in anticipation, arousal coiling in the pit of her belly.

Lining himself up, he teased them both, just gliding through her wet folds. "Fuck, Killian," she murmured.

"You're so bloody wet for me, princess." He leaned over her to whisper in her ear. "Going to feel so good wrapped around me."

She groaned and pushed her hips back. "Stop teasing," she begged. "Want to feel you."

He hummed at her words, pushing into her with a hard thrust until he was buried completely inside of her. They both let out loud moans. She'd missed this, missed their physical connection. She was also relieved to know he still wanted her even after everything she'd put him through. "I've missed you, I've missed this," Killian whispered in her ear, pulling nearly all the way out and then slamming back in.

"I know, just harder, Killian, _faster_ ," she pleaded with him. He grunted in acknowledgement as he set a brutal pace, the few things on the table clattering to the floor.

She came hard, letting out a long, drawn out moan of his name, relishing in the wet feel of him pulsing inside of her. He collapsed on her back, breathing hard, their clothes sticking to them. "Bloody hell, but you're a marvel," he murmured, pulling out of her.

She let out some whisper of a response before turning to stand. "Love you."

He grinned down at her, his hand raising to stroke the apple of her cheek. "Oh, darling, I love you too."

Quietly and quickly they cleaned themselves up, putting their clothing to rights and grabbing their bags. When they made it back on deck, they were greeted with the knowing smiles of Killian's crew. None of them said a word, but Emma could almost feel the relief washing over them that their captain was back to his normal self again. There was an even louder response to the sight of his hook, everyone murmuring their thanks to Emma at her creation of it, even if she had no idea how she'd managed to do it. Henry was the most excited, thrilled that Killian had taken his idea seriously.

Henry latched onto the hook with his hand. "Come on, Killian, we have to get to the palace." He yanked on the hook as if it were Killian's own hand and Killian felt his heart swell a bit more. Nodding, he let the lad lead them off the ship.

"Halt." The group was stopped the moment their boots hit the dock. "You are under arrest," a deep voice rumbled.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for everything! I hope everyone enjoys chapter 12! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Killian pushed Emma behind him. "I beg your pardon?" He asked archly, his hand on the hilt of his sword and his hook poised to take out anyone who so much as tried to lay a hand on Emma or Henry. He wasn't quite sure how to use the metal appendage yet, but he would be more than willing to figure it out if someone tried to hurt either of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that his men had moved swiftly down the gangplank falling into some sort of formation he'd never seen. He could only assume it was to get Henry back on the ship to safety.

"I said, you are under arrest," the member of the guard repeated slowly, a smile curling at corners of his lips.

Emma moved to his side, her own cutlass resting on her hip. "On whose orders? Queen Elsa is expecting me." She held her head up high, her chin jutted out defiantly. She held herself just like a princess and Killian knew those men recognized her. He only hoped that they were loyal to the queen and wouldn't send Emma back to George or the Dark One.

The guard chuckled. "I believe you're mistaken, _Princess Emma_ ," he leered at her. "There is no queen in Arendelle." Emma opened her mouth to protest, but the man just continued. "King Hans displaced her years ago. She and what little remains of her court have been sent into exile in the mountains. Having a witch for a queen is unacceptable." Emma felt her blood thrum and an angry flush rise up on her cheeks. Her hands shook and she could feel the magic seeping through her veins, but she had no idea how to control it or harness it to use against the guards in front of them. "As it so happens, though, King George is interested in the two of you. He wants you and the boy" the man hesitated and glanced around, "where did he go?" He looked at the gangplank the men were trapped on. "Where is the boy?" He demanded.

One of the pirates stepped forward. "He's gone, and you won't find him."

"Board their ship!" The guard ordered his men. "And arrest them!" He pointed to Emma and Killian.

Emma glanced over at the pirate and mouthed. "Henry?"

The pirate shook his head, indicating her son was not on the ship. She felt her shoulders relax as she looked around. Henry, Evan, Harvey and Smee were all missing. It seemed the four had managed to slip into the crowd on the docks. She was surprised they hadn't caused more of a scene. Perhaps this Hans had a reputation for boarding ships and arresting people in public. Or maybe the people were afraid of him and knew to just keep to themselves. As the men moved in, flooding the ship and methodically disarming Killian's men who were at a disadvantage the moment their boots hit the gangplank, Emma racked her brain for what she knew of a man named Hans. She recognized the name she just wasn't sure where from. "Emma," Killian murmured as his sword was taken and pointed at his chest, "now would be the time to do _something_."

She growled. "What on earth can I do?" She asked as she lost her own cutlass.

"Your magic," he suggested.

"What was that about magic?" The guard stepped forward, pressing a sword to Killian's throat.

Raising his hooked hand, Killian pushed the blade away. "There's no need for that, mate," he growled, letting out a slight groan as the blade knocked against his still healing wrist.

"A little tender there, Captain." The guard pressed down harder.

"Stop it!" Emma raised her hands in surrender only to have the sword go clattering down the dock, skidding into the water. Immediately all swords that were on the members of their crew were turned to her.

"Another witch?" The guard questioned with a raised brow. "Restrain her."

The guards' fatal mistake was moving towards Emma. The members of Killian's crew were no longer at a disadvantage as the guards backs were turned away from them. They took the moment to begin disarming Hans' men. Emma's magic seemed to have a mind of its own, knocking down men and sending swords and daggers flying away from them. When the head of the guard was sent catapulting into a nearby barrel all action stopped.

"She _is_ a witch. _Another_ bloody witch!" One of them cried.

" _Retreat!_ " The captain of the guard ordered. A moment later they were flying down the docks away from the _Jolly Roger_.

"Well, that was some welcome wagon," Killian murmured, turning to Emma, he cupped her cheeks, pressing his lips hard to hers. "You are a bloody marvel, love."

"Aye, Emma, you saved us all!" One of the pirates cheered.

Emma flushed, accepting her dropped cutlass from one of the men. "Thank you, James," she murmured softly. "And I don't know how or why I suddenly have magic." It was true, she'd never shown any indication of having any sort of powers before the Dark One tried to rip her heart out. She had no idea where it came from or why it suddenly appeared. She could only seem to attribute it to Killian. She was hoping that Elsa may have some answers for her.

"We'll figure that out, love. Right now we need to find your lad." Killian glanced up. "Is he aboard the ship?"

One of the men stepped forward. "No, Captain, Smee, Harvey and Evan slipped away with him."

"They're going to find a tavern away from the port," James offered up. "We should start there."

"Emma and I will go." Killian sheathed his sword. "I want you men to stay with the ship." He placed his hand on James' shoulder. "Can I trust you to watch over things?"

The man nodded. "Aye, Captain, nothing will go awry with me in charge," he promised.

"Very well then." Killian nodded. "We need to find Henry."

"And then we need to find Elsa," Emma murmured. "She will be able to help us against George if we can help her with Hans."

"If we manage to displace Hans," one of the pirates spoke up. "That will weaken George considerably," he pointed out.

"That's a fine plan then. We will bring Queen Elsa and her court back to the _Jolly_ ," Killian decided. Turning to Emma, he held out a hand. "Shall we, love?"

Emma nodded, looping her hand through Killian's arm. "Of course." She turned to look back at the men. "Please be careful. If anything were to happen to any of you..." her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, Miss Emma, nothing will happen to any of us." One of the pirates removed his cap, bowing. "We're honored to be serving both you and the Captain."

The other men followed suit and Emma felt herself blinking back tears. "Thank you," she murmured. "You all are the most honorable men I've ever known," she told them honestly.

Killian gave a sharp nod. "Thank you, men." Turning to her, he led her up the docks.

OUAT

There were more taverns than Emma could believe in this town in Arendelle. Killian and Emma went in and out of half a dozen before they finally stumbled into Frost's. In the back corner, huddled in the shadows they spotted three men and a boy. "There." Emma pointed, moving swiftly through the tables until they reached them. "Henry!" She cried out softly.

"Mom!" He was up and in her arms the next moment. "You're okay?" He looked over her shoulder to find Killian already shaking hands with Evan, Harvey and Smee.

"Yeah, kid, we're fine," she promised, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "The ship is secure and we're safe for now." She led him back over to the table. "Thank you for getting Henry out of there," she murmured with a soft smile to the three pirates.

"Of course, Miss Emma." Harvey bowed his head at her. "We'd do anything for you, Henry and the Captain."

Killian pressed his own kiss to the top of Henry's head. "I'm glad you're safe, lad," he murmured.

"Are you okay, Killian?" He asked worriedly.

"Aye, lad," Killian agreed.

"And what of the queen?" Smee asked. "Is she alive?"

"He said that she and her court were in exile in the mountains," Emma murmured, her eyes darting around uncertainly.

"Miss Emma," Harvey scowled slightly, "the entire region is made up of mountains," he pointed out.

"I know, we just need to find out where." She faced Killian. "Do you think there's any hope of someone passing along that information? Or some way we can find out?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sure someone knows for a price." Killian glanced around the tavern. "I think we'll have better luck in the evening." His eyes landed on Henry. "I don't want us to go back to the ship. Let's see if we can obtain a room upstairs." He glanced back at his men. "I want the three of you to head back to the ship. I left James in charge. I'd feel far better if you were there, Smee. And I don't want them burning my ship in the galley." He nodded towards Evan. "Harvey, if Mr. Smee needs anything then-"

"I will be right by his side," he agreed. "Are you sure the three of you don't need anything?"

Killian placed a bag of coins on the table. "Procure us two horses, a map of Arendelle and some basic supplies," he requested. "And if we're trekking in the mountains I'm afraid we may need warmer clothing." He glanced at Emma and Henry. "What do you say we go find that while the men get what we need? We'll meet back here for supper and see if we can find what information we require before parting ways."

OUAT

Two hours later, Emma and Killian were placing the supplies in their rented room, prepared for their journey to find Elsa the following morning. After saying goodbye to Evan, Smee and Harvey, Emma and Henry settled down at the table in the back while Killian took a seat at a table with two men playing dice. The men had women perched next to them, whispering in their ears. Though it was clear the men had paid the women for their time, both of them kept one eye on Killian. Emma seethed as she watched, noting that every woman in the tavern flitted to his side, undeterred by the fact that he kept sending them away. When the glass of rum she'd been drinking shattered in her hands, she took a few deep breaths.

"You okay, Mom?" Henry asked, eyeing her broken glass on their table.

"I'm fine, Henry. Just eat your dinner." She motioned to the plate in front of him as she picked up the cloth and patted down the table.

Her eyes drifted back to Killian, watching as he kept his hooked hand on the table in plain sight. Each of the players eyed him warily, their gazes shifting between the dice on the table and the pirate's hook. Killian was beginning to think that the hook was Henry's best idea yet. Even those who did not recognize him were afraid of the hook. He figured he could get any information he wanted out of anyone.

Tapping the pointed end of his hook on the scarred table top, Killian stated, "I just arrived at port today." He hadn't said more than two words up to that point so the other two men at the table nearly jumped. The women who were perched next to them leaned forward at his lilting accent. "I'd no idea Queen Elsa had been overthrown," he commented.

Both men eyed the door warily before looking around the room. "Aye," one of the older sailors murmured. "Hans and troops from another kingdom, I think from the Enchanted Forest. They pushed her and her family into the mountains."

Killian frowned at that. "That's rather vague."

"Why? You looking to find the queen?" One of the men asked. "She's a sodding witch, can't imagine why you'd want to find the likes of her."

Killian stiffened at the notion of Elsa being a witch. If she was anything like his Emma, then she was the furthest thing from a witch. "I don't believe that's any of your concern, _mate_ ," he replied, his voice dropping down an octave.

"The Eastern Ridge," one of the men stuttered out. "Deep in the forest. Away from any civilization."

Killian pulled the map out of his coat pocket, unfolding it and spreading it out on the table, effectively stopping the dice game. "Show me," he ordered.

The men studied the map before pointing to a location. Carefully, Killian marked it before folding it back up and placing it in his pocket. "That will be all," he dismissed them.

The men moved so quickly, Killian couldn't help but chuckle at their hasty departure from the tavern, leaving the hopeful women behind. One of the women watched the door slam with a sigh, but the other turned. "So, Captain, since you cost us our night," she leaned over the table, putting her ample cleavage on display for them, "how about a nightcap in your cabin?" She propositioned.

Before Killian could even respond, Emma answered for him. "He's not interested."

The brunette across from him looked up, her confidence clearly wavering at Emma's natural beauty. After a moment, she composed herself. "And just who do you think you are?"

"The woman he's leaving with," Emma stated boldly.

Killian chuckled and stood. "She's right," he told the two women. "She's who I'm leaving with." He turned to smile at Emma. "Which reminds me, love, what do you say we put the lad down and enjoy a nightcap ourselves?" He winked at her.

With a nod, Emma latched onto his hook. "Enjoy your evening." She smirked at the two women before wrangling Henry from their back table and leading both him and Killian up the steps to their room in the inn above the tavern.

Henry fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow on small cot in the corner of their room. When they heard his breathing evening out, Emma reached over for Killian's arm, pulling the brace and hook onto her lap. "How does it feel?" She asked softly.

He watched her unbuckle it slowly, her small hands gently massaging the skin before she peeled back the bandages. "Better actually," he murmured. "It's as if there was some healing magic in there."

She snorted. "I doubt that, Killian." When she pulled the bandages off, prepared to clean and redress the wound, they both stared down at the stump. The wound was completely healed, it looked as though he'd gotten it years before and not just a mere week or so.

"Emma," he breathed out. "You did this." He looked up at her with his blue eyes shining. "You healed me."

Her mouth was open as she stared down at the blunt end of his wrist, her fingers tracing over the light scars. "I don't know how, I mean are you-"

Rocking forward, he pulled her in for a hard kiss, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip and his tongue sliding out to tangle with hers. She hummed into his mouth, trying to keep up. When he pulled back she was out of breath and her heart was racing. "You are amazing, love." He pressed his forehead to hers.

She reached up with one hand, tracing his jaw while the other continued to lightly caress his wrist. "I don't deserve you," she whispered.

He chuckled. "You still have that backwards, darling." He pressed a near chaste kiss to her lips. "We can argue about that later, though. What do you say we have that nightcap?" He suggested, his eyebrows shooting up suggestively.

Emma smirked. "As long as you can be quiet, Captain."

He growled lowly. "I don't believe I'm the one with that problem, princess."

OUAT

XOXO  
MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. I hope you all are enjoying Lost Souls. I've certainly been enjoying working on it. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The following morning Emma, Killian and Henry packed up their two horses and left the tavern. Following the map Killian and Emma had studied late into the night, they found a path that led up to the Eastern Ridge. It was rocky and steep. It was no wonder Hans had exiled Elsa up there, no one would follow them.

Killian kept his hooked arm securely around Henry and his hand firmly on the reins of his horse. He kept glancing over at Emma who rode next to him, her face set in concentration and determination as she guided her horse through the rocks. After about an hour's ride, she sighed in aggravation. "I'm a more than competent rider, Killian. There's no need to stare at me like I'm going to fall off the bloody horse." Henry snickered at her words and she winked at her son. He'd picked up quite a bit of the sailor lingo since they'd joined Killian and his crew and he liked using it.

"I know, love, it doesn't mean I won't worry," he chided her, a soft smile on his face as he studied her.

"I appreciate that you worry, but I'd rather you focus on your own horse," she shot back.

Killian was going to respond, but Henry interrupted. "How much longer do we have to ride? This saddle is really uncomfortable." The horses Harvey had _procured_ for them were very sturdy beasts and they handled the unstable terrain well, but the saddles were not the finest leather Emma had ever felt.

Pulling his horse to a stop, Killian fished in his pocket for the map. Unfolding it, he spread it out in front of Henry. "Based on our current progress," he murmured, glancing around them and then down at the map again, "I'd say another hour or so until we reach the ridge. From there she could be anywhere."

"If the area really doesn't have any towns she should be easy to find. They would've built shelter," Emma pointed out.

"Well, the sooner we reach the clearing, the sooner we'll find out," Killian murmured, spurring his horse on. "Come along, I don't fancy being out here after nightfall."

"Me neither," Henry agreed, snuggling into Killian's chest with a yawn. "It's cold."

"Just rest, lad. We'll have plenty of adventures once we reach Elsa." He pressed a kiss to the top of Henry's head before focusing again on the trail in front of them. Emma watched as Henry's eyes fluttered shut. Killian had tucked a wool blanket around her son and had him securely wrapped in his arm. She blinked back tears as she was once again struck by how much Killian loved him. He loved Henry more than Baelfire ever appeared to. It warmed her all the way to her toes to know that she and Henry had found a home after all these years.

OUAT

Queen Elsa held very still. She could feel it. There was magic nearby. It was light, not at all like the magic the Dark One brought to town. "Elsa!" Kristoff's voice echoed across the room. "Elsa?"

"On the balcony!" She called out.

He slid to a halt, the floors of the ice palace still difficult for him even after nearly three years of living in it. "Elsa!" He cried out again.

She sighed and turned, her blond braid swinging elegantly over her shoulder. She arched a brow at him and crossed her arms. "What?" She snapped.

"People! There are people. Olaf-"

"There are people, Elsa!" The snowman suddenly came bounding behind Kristoff, his own snow storm blowing above his head to keep him cool. "Three people. Two grown-ups and a kid and they're on horses and-"

"Are they members of the guard?" She asked quickly, her hands raised defensively.

"Not quite." The three turned at the voice behind them. Elsa's eyes narrowed in on the three intruders. Her eyes widened when she realized who the blond was.

"Emma," she murmured.

Emma smiled, shifting the sleeping child in her arms. "Hello, Elsa," she replied.

Before Elsa could ask a question, the dark haired man held out his arms. She snapped her mouth shut as his hook gleamed in the fading daylight. "I'll take the lad," he offered.

Emma smiled and handed over her son before walking carefully along the ice floor to her friend's side. "We're here to help," she offered.

"Help?" Elsa snorted. "Emma, I haven't heard from you in years and-"

Emma pulled her old friend in for a hug, ignoring the chill that ran through her body at how cold Elsa was. "I know, I had no idea. I ran away and-"

"You ran away from Baelfire?" Elsa pulled back. "How are you not dead and-"

"She has magic," Killian replied, his voice quiet so he wouldn't disturb Henry. "Perhaps there is a place we can lay the lad down and then we can fill you in on our adventures and you can tell us your story," he suggested.

Elsa nodded. "Of course, Kristoff will show you to one of the bedrooms and he'll find Anna," she ordered softly. Looping her arm through Emma's, she tugged her friend off of the balcony. "I'll get a fire started for us." She rubbed her friend's back. "You are probably quite cold."

Emma shivered involuntarily. "I think we're finally getting used to it." She glanced around. "This is amazing, Elsa. How is it that an _ice palace_ is actually warm?" She asked incredulously.

Elsa smiled and pulled Emma down on a sofa as she whipped up a fire. "I've been working on expanding my magic," she admitted.

Emma grinned. "Well then, perhaps you can teach me how to control it," she suggested. At Elsa's quirked brow, Emma replied. "I've recently discovered that I have magic," she admitted.

Elsa let out a breath. "It was you I felt." At Emma's questioning look, Elsa elaborated, "I could feel magic in the air, but when Kristoff came running in I was distracted. It was you."

Emma flushed. "Yes, that would've been me. I don't know where it came from or how, but-"

"It's bloody spectacular and has saved our lives on multiple occasions." The two blonds looked up and found Killian leaning in the doorway. He straightened and bowed deeply. "Captain Killian Jones, your majesty."

Elsa eyed his leather ensemble, her eyebrows shooting up in recognition of his name. Her men had driven him out of her kingdom a time or two if she recalled correctly. She glanced over at Emma and noted the serene look on her face. _That explains her magic cropping up so suddenly_ , Elsa mused to herself. "It's an honor Captain Jones. I must admit, it's been awhile since I've heard your name. It's too bad you haven't boarded one of Hans' ships.

Killian chuckled, the tips of his ears turning red. "Actually, your majesty, I have. I didn't realize that Hans had taken over your kingdom. I no longer feel bad about it."

"Yes," Elsa glanced down at her dress, "he has taken over. I was no match for his military or the military of King George." Her eyes flashed up and Emma swore she saw fire in her gaze. "The Dark One managed to disable me and then he disappeared, leaving destruction in his wake. Destruction Hans blamed on _me_. They called me a _witch_ and drove me out of town."

"We all know you're not a witch, Elsa," Anna's musical voice came from the doorway. "Emma, it's so wonderful to see you," she nearly squealed as she slid across the floor, pulling Emma into a tight hug. "We could certainly use some good news and we never get any company."

Emma patted the enthusiastic girl's back. "Thank you, Anna. Anna, this is Killian Jones," she introduced the two. She wasn't quite sure what to call Killian. She wished she could say he was her husband. Perhaps one day they could figure out a way to make that happen.

"Please, everyone come sit." Elsa waved her hand and tea appeared in front of them. "I'd like to hear about how the two of you met, and your journey."

Emma waited until Killian was seated next to her, a cup of tea pressed in her hands, before beginning. "Well, Elsa, do you remember the ship that saved me after my parents died?" At Elsa's nod, she looked up at Killian. "Killian was on that ship." From there she delved into her life at the palace, her marriage to Baelfire (a ceremony both Elsa and Anna had attended), and her escape. She let Killian take over for a bit, talking about their adventures until they were found by the Dark One.

When they finished telling their story, Elsa smiled knowingly at Emma and Killian. "Your magic is a result of your parents," she informed Emma. "It comes from their true love. The reason it showed itself now is because you have found yours." She motioned to the pirate captain next to Emma.

Emma's mouth dropped open and she looked over her shoulder at Killian. She knew she loved him. She'd known for quite some time now, but to hear those words from someone else. . . it was almost a surreal experience.

Killian, for his part, just snickered. "Look at that, darling." He nudged her, knowing she was a bit uncomfortable with the term. "True love," he teased.

Elbowing him in the ribs, she nodded in satisfaction when he grunted. "Watch it, pirate. You never know what you may lose if you keep that up." She raised a challenging eyebrow at him. He didn't back down, he simply raised one of his own in response. Very suddenly Emma couldn't wait to get him alone to have her way with him.

Kristoff, who Emma and Killian learned was Anna's fiancé, cleared his throat. "Well, we would love to help you with King George, but we're powerless against him as well."

Emma's face fell. "I didn't expect that we would find another ruler in Arendelle. I wish I would've known."

"I wrote you," Elsa murmured. "I wrote you to beg you to call off your grandfather and your father-in-law."

"I never received any letters. I suppose my mail was being taken before I could get to it. I never received correspondence from anyone. I just assumed it was because of my marriage to Baelfire," she responded quietly. "I'm so sorry, Elsa."

Anna shook her head. "Enough with the apologies!" She protested. "Let's do something about it. We've been sitting in this castle for _three years_. We now have someone else with magic. Let's just overthrow Hans."

"It's not that simple, Anna, you know that," Elsa chastised her little sister lightly. "We don't have an army and the people-"

"We have a ship full of men who would fight with you, your majesty. They are extremely loyal to both Emma and myself," Killian volunteered his men.

"Killian, as brave as they are, I don't think they could take down Hans' men." Emma rested her hand on his hook. "There are a dozen of you and hundreds of them. That's not a fair fight."

"But with you and Elsa fighting it is." Killian leaned forward. "Think about it, if the Dark One isn't here to incapacitate you, and so far he's proven no match for you, love, then we could take them down."

"It's not possible now, anyhow," Elsa replied. "The Dark One gave Hans a tool to capture me should I ever try to come back and take my throne."

"What kind of tool?" Emma asked.

"An urn." Kristoff replied. "It traps magical beings."

Emma frowned and considered his words. "So we take the urn," she answered simply.

"He has guards there," Elsa warned.

"Where?" Killian asked.

"In a cave along the Southern Mountains. It's a three day trek from here," Kristoff replied.

"So we leave first thing in the morning," Anna cut in. "They won't be able to get you both at the same time," she reasoned. "So one of you distracts the guards, you may or may not wind up in an urn, and the other disarms them. Then we open the urn and let you out."

"Something that simple can't be that easy," Kristoff replied hesitantly.

"I think it sounds like the perfect idea." Emma stood up and brushed off her trousers. "We leave at first light."

"Love," Killian started to warn.

"At first light, Killian," Emma replied. "Once we have the urn, we simply blast our way through to Hans."

Elsa glanced around at the sitting room of her ice palace. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "First light," she agreed.

OUAT

 _Three Days Later_

The trek to the Southern Mountains was hard, but had gone smoothly. They hadn't crossed paths with any other people (Kristoff kept them off of widely used trails) and thanks to Elsa's magic they'd managed to stay relatively comfortable. Emma still had no idea what exactly fueled her own magic. Elsa had begun to try to understand it, but neither of them had been able to make anything work.

"I don't like the idea of you as bait," Killian grumbled as their horses plodded along towards the cave.

"Well, we'll need Elsa's magic to disarm them," Emma reasoned. She glanced over at Henry. "And you know you're staying outside with Olaf, right?" She asked archly.

Her ten-year old boy scowled. "Yes, Mom," he groaned.

"Your mum is right, Henry. That cave will be dangerous. Besides, we need someone to keep an eye on the horses."

"We should walk from here." Kristoff brought his horse to a stop, dismounting and moving to help Anna down. When they were in sight of the cave, they tethered the horses to a tree and left Olaf and Henry behind.

Emma and Killian entered the cave first, drawing the attention of the five guards. With Kristoff and Anna at their backs, swords clashed until they had all but one disarmed. The final guard managed to snatch up the urn. Having heard the story of Emma from another member of the guard, he opened the urn and pointed it towards her.

Emma cringed, pushing Killian back when he tried to step in front of her. Elsa was just about to step in when a thick silver liquid poured from the urn. The group watched as it formed a large puddle in the middle of the cave before a woman suddenly took shape.

"No one thought to check to see if it was empty?" Kristoff asked incredulously. He received no response, instead he was met with nine open-mouthed stares.

The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, dressed in a long silver gown with a snowflake pendant resting between her breasts. Her blond hair was wound up in an intricate updo. She held up her hands and instantly froze the five guards. Her eyes flicked between Elsa and Emma and a warm smile tugged at her lips before she noted the other three in the room. "Who are they?" She asked, motioning to Killian, Anna and Kristoff, her hands poised to freeze them as well.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia and CaptainsPiratePrincess for all their help! Hope you enjoy chapter 14! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"They're with us." Emma cut in before the woman could harm Anna, Kristoff and Killian. When the woman's hands dropped, Emma let out a relieved sigh. "I am Princess Emma of Misthaven." She introduced herself hoping to placate the woman. She looked perturbed, not that Emma could blame her after being stuck in an urn.

The woman nodded coolly. "My name is Ingrid. I've been trapped in that urn for many years now. Thank you for releasing me." Her eyes landed on Elsa. "And who might you be?" She asked stepping forward to study Elsa more closely. The resemblance between the two women was enough for anyone to note they could be related.

"My name is Elsa." Elsa nodded her own head keeping her posture stiff, almost as if she were preparing for an attack at a moment's notice.

"She's the queen of Arendelle!" Anna chirped, seemingly unaware of the tension radiating around her. "And I'm her sister, Princess Anna." Anna curtseyed. "This is my fiancée Kristoff and that's Captain Killian Jones!" She finished the introductions enthusiastically. "So how'd you wind up in that urn anyways?"

" _Anna!_ " Elsa chastised. "I'm so sorry-" she began to apologize.

"You're the queen of Arendelle?" Ingrid asked, her eyes wide. "I assumed..." she paused blinking back tears. "How long has it been? I assumed Gerda would be queen and-"

"You knew our mother?" Anna asked quickly.

"Your mother?" Ingrid echoed. "You're Gerda's _daughters_?"

Elsa's frown deepened. "How did you know our mother?" She asked, her spine straight and head held high. She looked just like the regal queen she was in that moment.

"Your majesty." Killian interrupted Elsa sensing this could get out of hand. "If I may perhaps we should take the urn and head back to the ice palace." He suggested. "There we can figure everything out and come up with a plan to defeat Hans." Personally, he didn't want to be there if anymore members of the guard returned. He'd rather they be safely tucked away in Elsa's ice palace when Hans found out that the urn was no longer in his possession and they had a new ally with magic.

"Hans?" Ingrid asked, her eyes spinning over to the frozen guards. "Do they belong to him?" She asked archly.

"Yes, he displaced Elsa on the throne with the help of the Dark One. They called her a witch and ran her out of town and-" Emma began to explain.

The blonde woman nearly growled raising her hands she said. "I'll get us back to your ice palace and-"

"Henry!" Emma cried out. "Wait!" Her hand came up to rest on Ingrid's arm drawing it down before she could do anything to move them without Henry.

"Who's Henry?" Ingrid asked warily.

"My son." Reaching down Emma latched onto Killian's hook tugging him out of the cave and down into the forest where Henry waited with Olaf and the horses. She sighed in relief when she saw her son building another snowman with Olaf.

"Mom! Killian!" Henry was bounding towards them the next moment with Olaf hopping behind them chattering about nothing. At times it seemed he never stopped speaking. "Did you do it? Did you stop them? Whoa, who's that?" He pointed to Ingrid his eyes wide as he took in the very regal and elegant blonde woman.

Kneeling down in front of Henry she gently ran a hand over his forehead. "Henry, this is Ingrid. Ingrid, this is my son, Henry," Emma introduced the two of them.

Ingrid smiled settling down in front of the mother and son. "It's nice to meet you, Henry," she murmured. "Now, how about we get away from this cave and somewhere safe?" She suggested. As the group slowly nodded she raised her hands. The next moment they were standing in front of Elsa's ice palace.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered.

"That was _so_ amazing!" Henry reached over and tugged on Ingrid's hand. "Poof us inside! Poof us inside!" He begged.

"Now, Henry-" Emma began to admonish. The next moment, though, the group was standing in one of the larger parlors.

"Wow!" Henry cried out enthusiastically. "Can you teach my mom to do that?"

Ingrid looked over at Emma. "You have magic. I knew I sensed it. There's some powerful magic here." She glanced at Elsa. "You have it too," she murmured.

Elsa flushed lightly. "Yes, I do. Please sit," Elsa murmured raising her hand to light a fire to warm the room for the others. "Now, tell us how you wound up in that urn," the queen requested.

Ingrid looked down at her hands, clasping them and unclasping them uncomfortably. "You're not going to like my response." She murmured in warning. At the questioning looks she received Ingrid continued. "Gerda was my younger sister."

Anna's mouth popped open. "Mom didn't have any sisters and-"

"She had two actually. I was the eldest, then Helga, and Gerda," Ingrid explained.

Elsa stood, pacing the room. "No, that's impossible. We would've known and-"

"Elsa," Anna reached over and grabbed her sister's wrist ignoring the chill beneath her fingertips. "Perhaps we wouldn't have known. Especially if Ingrid has magic," Anna replied softly. Emma looked away blinking, remembering when she saw Elsa at her coronation and being so surprised at her friend's magical abilities and then learning that Anna knew nothing about it. Their parents had sheltered Anna from Elsa out of fear.

Ingrid's head fell to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Our parents kept Elsa locked up and separated her from me when we were children because they were afraid of her magic," Anna explained. The princess had no inhibitions and had no problem sharing anything and it appeared she was instantly comfortable with Ingrid.

Ingrid's eyes fell to her lap. "Gerda was the one who trapped me in the urn. I deserved it though," she murmured. "I didn't mean to hurt Helga, but-"

"You hurt your sister?" Elsa asked her eyes flying to Anna and a shadow of pain crossed her face. Emma briefly wondered what story was behind that look, but knew it was not the moment to ask.

"I killed her. I froze her. I didn't intend to, but I did and-" she sniffed, the air becoming chillier with her emotions.

"Hey," Emma reached over resting a hand on Ingrid's wrist. "No one deserves that kind of punishment. It's a cruel fate to wish on someone."

Wiping away her tears Ingrid looked up. "If you are to be queen of Arendelle then that means my sister-"

"Our parents died in a shipwreck." Elsa murmured. "I took over the throne and it was fine for a few years, but then Hans showed up. He had help from Emma's grandfather and her father-in-law, the Dark One." At Ingrid's questioning look Emma quickly explained her own background.

Ingrid's eyes were dark by the end of Emma's story. "These are very evil men," she observed. "And they've no right to brainwash the people of Arendelle." She looked up at Elsa. "You are _not_ a witch," she replied fiercely. "And we will get rid of this Hans."

"You'll help us?" Elsa asked incredulously.

Standing Ingrid crossed the room to where her niece was standing. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she nodded. "Of course I will," she agreed. "After all," she held a hand out for Anna. The princess rose and took it, "we're family."

OUAT

Emma yawned as she crawled into the bed in the room she and Killian had taken over that evening. "Do you think she means it?"

Setting his brace on the table beside the bed, Killian slid in next to her drawing Emma into his side. "Who?"

"Ingrid," Emma clarified. "Do you think we need to worry about her betraying us? She seems so forgiving of Elsa and Anna when it was their mother who put her in that urn and-"

"What does your intuition say?" Killian interrupted, knowing that Emma would spot a lie a mile away.

Emma chewed on her lip, snuggling deep into Killian's chest. "That she's telling the truth," Emma admitted. "But she's been in that urn for so long and I'm not used to-"

"You're still not used to people helping you, to people believing in you or wanting you," Killian finished. "Believe me, love, I know you aren't." At her quirked brow he sighed. "I sometimes catch you staring at me with fear, Emma. Fear that I'll leave you and Henry." Her eyes dropped at his words because he was right. She was constantly afraid of that. "I'm not going anywhere, Emma. I promise."

Looking up at him with wide eyes she murmured, "You can't make that promise, Killian. You don't know what the fates have in store for us."

Rolling them over so he could hover above her, Killian shook his head. "You're right, love, I don't. We've both lost so much, but you have to know that I will do everything in my power to fight for you. To fight for us."

Blinking back tears, Emma's fingers reached up to trace over the thin scar on his cheek, the strong line of his jaw. "I know, Killian." She threaded her fingers through his hair and brought his lips down to hers sighing in to the kiss.

Kicking the covers back, Killian reached down slowly lifting his old linen shirt she'd taken to wearing over her head so she was laid out before him. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as he slipped down her body his lips landing on her stomach. She hummed in response her back arching as his teeth scraped over a small set of white lines on her side left behind from her pregnancy. His fingers ghosted over the underside of her breasts and she let out a mewl. "So responsive," he breathed out against her skin.

Reaching down she tugged on the top of his linen pants. "Killian," she grumbled. "Less clothes and more, _oh_!" Her words were cut off when the flat of his tongue ran up her slit. He chuckled against her before diving back in. She arched her hips trying to get more friction, but he simply pressed down on her stomach with his stump holding her down so he could control the pace. He brought her to the edge twice listening to her beg and groan and sigh out his name before he curled two fingers in her seeking out that spot that brought her the most pleasure. He knew he found it when she shuddered her inner walls clamping down around him. Grinning, he scraped his teeth over her clit sucking hard until she cried out far louder than she intended to as she came hard.

Pulling his fingers out, he licked them clean before crawling up her body leaving open-mouthed kisses behind. "I love you, Emma," he murmured softly. "So very much."

She smiled lazily at him threading her fingers through his hair and bringing his lips down to hers. She could taste herself on his tongue and she felt the heat start to swirl once again low in her belly. They kissed languidly hands roaming as they rid him of his pants. It was slow and sensual as they built her arousal back up until she was panting against his shoulder. "Please, Killian," she murmured. "Need you." She reached between their bodies stroking him with sure, long strokes until he was the one breathless.

When he slid into her, their lips fused together, Emma knew there was nowhere else she could belong. This man was far more than she ever imagined him to be. He was everything, the other half of her soul. When she felt her second orgasm crash over her she resolved to figure out a way to rid herself of Baelfire so she could give everything to this man who was pressed against her.

"What are you thinking, love?" He asked softly cradling her against him.

"I want to get out of my marriage." She whispered.

"You're far away from him, love. He shan't hurt you or control you or-" Killian began to assure her his hand stroking over her stomach lightly.

She turned in his arms. "No," she shook her head, "I mean I don't want to be married to him any longer. I want to be free of him, free to..." she hesitated.

"To be with me?" He asked hopefully.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, if you want to-"

"To marry you?" He chuckled pressing a kiss to her temple. "I should've known that you'd be the one to ask me," he teased. "Yes, Emma of course I will marry you."

She laughed lightly pressing her face into his shoulder. "Soon Killian," she murmured. "As soon as I can get rid of him, I'm yours," she promised.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia and PirateCaptainsPrincess for all their help! I hope everyone enjoys chapter 15! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"You're overthinking this." Ingrid replied briskly. "If the three of us just march in there they'll have to surrender. When we can freeze all of their weapons and themselves the guards will run."

The group was currently seated in a parlor nibbling on pastries and tea as they discussed the best way to displace Hans. Ingrid was very direct in her approach. She wanted to simply storm the palace. Killian and Kristoff agreed with her. Anna thought talking to Hans might work. Elsa and Emma were on the fence, not sure where to fall.

"Love." Killian took her hands in his, his eyes darting over to Henry who was playing with Olaf in the far corner of the room. "You do know that this could come down to a fight. We must be prepared if we can't take them by surprise or somehow overpower or out maneuver them." He murmured.

"I'm fine with a fight, Killian, that's not what worries me," she snapped.

"Then please enlighten us, if you're prepared to fight then I think we should arm ourselves and plan our attack." Kristoff interrupted.

"I have a son here." Emma whispered harshly. "I can't bring a ten-year old into battle."

Killian leaned back, his eyes falling on Henry once more. He hadn't fully considered the consequences of having Henry with them. "Then we drop him off at the ship. It should be easy with Ingrid here to move us," He cringed. "in her very quick way." He was not a fan of the magical form of travel she preferred. It made him nauseous. "Perhaps we could even pick up a few of my men, have a stronger army and-"

"We don't need an army when we have magic." Ingrid interrupted. "If you let me freeze the imp of a prince then the guard will surely fall in line."

Elsa snorted. "I was inclined to put him in a bottle and have him float his way back to the Southern Isles, where he's from."

Ingrid's answering smile was beaming. "I rather like that idea."

With a sigh of resignation, Emma nodded. "Let's get Henry and Olaf to the ship. I'll feel safer once they're tucked away safely with the men to protect them." She assented.

OUAT

"The people aren't happy, your majesty." Smee took off his red cap and bowed in Elsa's presence immediately. "We've been in the taverns talking to folks; they miss your mum a great deal. And you as well. Apparently much trade has been halted with other kingdoms."

"And the king, this Hans, he's been seizing properties all over the kingdom." Evan spoke up. "I spoke to a man who lost his farm for no reason at all." He offered.

Emma, Killian, Henry, Olaf, Ingrid, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had barely landed on the deck of the _Jolly_ before Killian's crew was already rattling off all the problems in Arendelle and how Elsa taking the throne again could fix them. Holding up his hook, Killian stopped them from continuing. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" He asked.

"We've been asking around, Captain." Mr. Smee answered in explanation. "Trying to get a handle on what's going on in Arendelle."

"And?" Emma asked impatiently.

"The people, they're wildly unhappy." James offered up. "They want Hans off the throne."

Ingrid smiled softly. "That does not surprise me." She faced Elsa. "Our family always ruled benevolently."

"Captain." Harvey leaned forward and whispered loudly. "Who is she?"

"This is Ingrid, Elsa's aunt," Killian introduced the older woman. "We rescued her from Hans' men. Her powers are incredible." He complimented. "We likely would not be here if it weren't for her."

"She poofed us here!" Henry cried out enthusiastically. "Poof some of them." He requested.

Ingrid shook her head with an amused grin. The next moment the men were standing in different places aboard ship. "I promise to teach your mother to do that as well, Henry." Ingrid winked at him.

"Wow, this is so amazing. This is a real pirate ship." Olaf bounced around the deck of the ship.

"Captain," Harvey warily pointed towards Olaf, "that's a talking snowman."

Killian chuckled. "Aye, his name is Olaf. Olaf, meet my men." With a shake of his head, Killian thought briefly about how his life had changed since he met Emma in that tavern. There was a talking snowman on his ship, he was in love with a princess who wanted to marry him and there was a queen on his ship. Oh how the tides of his life had changed. "Now, your majesty, if I may," he faced Elsa, "I do believe I have an idea."

"Of course, Killian." Elsa glanced around. "Perhaps we could take this below deck?" She suggested.

Moments later they were all in the galley, a map of Arendelle spread out on the table and food from the kitchen surrounding them. The men moved in and out of the room as they continued about their duties. "You had an idea, Killian?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I believe a mutiny is in order." He grinned darkly at the royals around him.

OUAT

Hans paced the palace war room the following morning. "You're telling me there are two more women with magic _and_ you lost the urn?" He snapped. "How incompetent are you fools?" He screamed.

"Your highness, we didn't know the urn had someone else in it. She froze the men instantly. I saw it with me own eyes. Barely made it out alive." One of his men who'd gone to take supplies to the cave guards had watched from outside as silver liquid slid out of the urn, pooling at their feet before turning into a beautiful woman. One who froze all of the guards in the room with simply a flick of her wrist.

"And the ship that docked with that pirate, the princess from the Enchanted Forest, she has magic too?" He asked.

"Nearly blew me right off the docks," the leader of his army informed him, straightening to his full height.

Hans ran a hand through his hair. If he couldn't keep his control over Arendelle, he would be left without allies. George had abandoned his kingdoms and his brothers would not provide him with the support he needed to maintain control of Arendelle. And he was loathe to accept help from the Dark One again. "So you're telling me that we have three magical beings and no way to stop them?" He asked.

"Yes," All eyes spun to the corner of the room, "that's what they're telling you." A beautiful blond stood in the corner, her arms held loosely at her sides. Her hair was up in an intricate twist, with a few pieces curling around her face, her dress was clearly that of royalty and the jewels around her neck would be enough to convince the Dark One to come to her aide.

Hans drew his sword immediately. "Who are you, witch?" He cried out.

The woman scowled. "Witch?" She questioned. "Oh no, I believe the title you're looking for is, _your highness_." She sent his sword flying to the far corner of the room. The metal crashed against the stone wall with a loud clang.

"Your highness?" He asked archly. "I do not bow down to peasants," he spat.

She smiled at him disarmingly. "Then allow me to introduce myself." She took a step forward watching in pleasure as everyone else stepped back. "My name is Princess Ingrid. My sister was Queen Gerda. I am Queen Elsa's aunt. And I have been stuck in that urn for quite some time. I don't take kindly to people who call me a witch." Her voice dropped to a tone that was borderline threatening.

"It's what you are, though." Hans straightened. "People who wield magic as you do should not be allowed within my kingdom."

"Actually, it's _my_ kingdom." The doors flew open and Elsa stood before him, the ice from her magic seeping off her shoes and coating the entire floor. She and Ingrid share a smirk as the prince slipped falling flat on his back.

Sitting up and rubbing his head, Hans grimaced. "No, you are no longer the Queen of Arendelle. The people don't _want_ you."

"Actually," the door opened again, this time revealing Emma and Killian, "they do." Slipping across the ice floor, Emma threw the window open. "Open the gates!" She cried out.

"The gates?" Hans' feet slipped and slid over the floor as he tried to maintain his balance and get to the window in one piece. The moment he made it there, he was greeted to the sight of the town gates opening and armed citizens flooding inside.

"It seems, your highness," Killian grins at him, "the people don't quite like the way the local economy is being run. Or the way your guards seize property without cause and imprison people so easily. The moment they heard Elsa and Ingrid speak of more freedoms and reverting back to how the country used to be run, well they weren't quite as willing to oust her. Also their magic is not at all terrifying."

"The children seem to like the ice rink Elsa created a great deal," Emma murmured, more to Killian than Hans, just to watch his face twist up in displeasure.

"What have you done?" Hans whispered.

"In navy terms," Killian replied, hooking his thumb in the belt of his sword, "we call it a mutiny."

"A mutiny?" Hans' voice was strangled.

"Aye, we simply went around to all of the taverns yesterday and caused a bit of a stir over the way the kingdom is being run." He shrugged. "My men are quite adept at that seeing as how many did mutiny against a monarch at one time or another." He pointed out. "Then we called a meeting in the town square very early this morning and everyone came to the conclusion that Queen Elsa was not to be feared and that you'd treated her unjustly." Hans' mouth opened and closed working silently even as no words came out. "They decided that perhaps it was time to forcibly remove you from the palace." He motioned to the door just as a riotous noise was heard from outside. "I do believe I'd call your men off if I were you. You'd hate to have them frozen," Killian paused, " _or worse_ ," he threatened.

A particularly stubborn member of the guard drew his sword. "We will never be ruled by witches." The moment he attempted to charge at Ingrid, she moved herself behind him before raising her hand and freezing him on the spot.

"I do believe it's time you leave, Arendelle." Elsa straightened her spine stepping forward. "You are officially exiled to the Southern Isles. If you ever set foot in Arendelle again, you will meet a much worse fate." She called over her shoulder, "Take him to the dungeon until a ship can be prepared for his departure."

Killian bowed lowly. "I offer up some of my men in service to you, your majesty. I know that you will need him out of your kingdom rather quickly and that you will need to test the loyalty of your own guard."

Elsa nodded slightly. "Thank you, Captain. I will take you up on that offer." she assented.

The group watched in amusement as a sputtering Hans was taken out of the war room. "Somehow I do not think taking back my crown will be that easy." Emma predicted.

"With the Dark One involved, it's unlikely." Elsa turned to Ingrid. "Aunt Ingrid," she paused, "would you be willing to look after the kingdom of Arendelle?"

"Look after the kingdom?" Ingrid asked. "Elsa, it's your kingdom now," she pointed out.

"Yes, but I do believe I'm needed in the Enchanted Forest. I need to help Emma and Killian rid the world of the Dark One and George and ensure Emma is sitting in her rightful place on the throne first. My people will understand." She decided.

"Elsa," Emma was already shaking her head, "you know I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't. I decided. Anna and Kristoff will stay and help Ingrid rule." Elsa interrupted Emma.

"Of course we will." Kristoff wiped his brow. "Wow, now we could use some of that cool weather up in your ice palace about now." Waving her hand, Elsa sent a nice chill throughout the room. "Elsa's right, Emma, with the Dark One and George still out and about, Arendelle is in danger. It would be best if you took care of that. Then we can all rest easy."

"Then it's decided. We will arrange for the transportation of Hans out of Arendelle for tomorrow morning. Then we will leave on the _Jolly_." Elsa ordered firmly.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GrandaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her help. Life has been crazy for her and for me as of late, so unfortunately I think updates are going to be coming out a bit slower than usual. Life is not all rainbows and unicorns I suppose. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"The ship is all set, your majesty." Smee fumbled with his red cap. "James is prepared to take Hans back to the Southern Isles."

"Thank you, Mr. Smee." Elsa smiled warmly at the small man. "And please make sure your men have plenty of provisions for the journey."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded. "As to our course. Is there a specific port in the Enchanted Forest you want us to head towards?" He asked Elsa, Emma and Killian.

"Aye, I think we should steer clear of your port, love." He nodded to Emma. "No use in engaging in a fight the moment our boots hit the docks, I was thinking-"

"We're going to make a stop first," Elsa interrupted him.

"A stop?" Emma asked. "Why?"

"I have a friend. Or at least I used to. I haven't spoken to her since I was displaced," Elsa admitted. "There's great magic in her court. Very powerful light magic that could possibly defeat the Dark One," she offers up.

Killian paused with a frown. "Who has such light magic?" He asked.

"Genie. In Agrabah," Elsa responded.

"You mean Jasmine's kingdom." Emma smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of Jasmine? I'm so daft. Of course Genie could help." She glanced up at Killian. "You'll like her" she hesitated, "husband? Did they get married?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Jasmine and Aladdin were finally married. You were already wed to Baelfire, though, so..." Elsa's voice trailed off. Just before Emma moved to Baelfire's estate, Jasmine had met a thief and fallen in love. Her father, the Sultan, had given his approval the moment their kingdom was stable enough to announce the marriage. They'd all been at her wedding, but she hadn't spoken to any of them since then.

"Aladdin is a thief." Emma nudged Killian's ribs slightly. "The two of you should get along splendidly."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting that I lack honor, Emma?" He teased her.

Rolling her eyes, Emma snorted. "Hardly, you know you're the most honorable man I've met since my father died."

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he murmured, "You know I was just teasing you."

"I know, but I want to make sure you know how I feel about you." She turned slightly in his arms. "So, we're going to stop in Agrabah then." She faced Elsa once again.

Elsa smiled softly at the two of them. "Yes, I believe we should have a map in our war room."

It was nearly an hour later when they group arrived at the docks that Ingrid, Anna and Kristoff promised to watch over the kingdom and goodbyes were made while Olaf was babbling on about needing a crown to ensure people took him seriously.

"We should board, love," Killian murmured in Emma's ear. "We don't want to miss the afternoon tide."

"Of course." Pulling Kristoff into a hug, Emma murmured, "Just be careful."

Kristoff understood the double meaning in her words. Though Ingrid had been nothing but supportive, there was still a chance she could try to take the crown away from Elsa. It was up to him and Anna to ensure that Elsa returned to a kingdom united under her rule. "We will. You do the same."

OUAT

"The winds are in our favor," Killian informed Emma and Elsa from his spot at the helm of the _Jolly Roger_ three hours later. "At this rate we should be in Agrabah in just under a week's time."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you, Killian. The faster we arrive, the better."

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest_

George paced the camp in the middle of the woods nervously. His men had heard word of an uprising about to take place. Apparently the people of Emma's kingdom were now aware she was gone. The rumor was that _he'd_ deported her. The people wanted her back and were calling for his head. He hadn't been in this position since David first declared he wasn't marrying Midas' daughter and he was marrying the bandit Snow White.

Now here he was again, living in a camp in the woods, preparing to fight another war all because of _that_ family.

OUAT

The Dark One laughed from a distance as he watched George pace much like a caged animal. He was planning on eliminating all of the threats to his plan in one swoop. The people would surely topple George, leaving the kingdoms in ruins. Emma would come running back once she heard how her people were suffering and that there was a war and he would be able to snatch the boy at that time. She'd be distracted and her magic was unpracticed and spontaneous at best. It also seemed to be triggered by the pirate. If he could separate the two of them, then her magic probably wouldn't even surface.

Laughing again, Rumple whisked himself away back to his estate to begin his planning.

OUAT

 _Five Days Later_

"Captain," Mr. Smee toddled over to the helm, "we should be approaching the port nearest the palace in just a few hours," he informed Killian.

"Aye, would you watch the helm and Henry?" He motioned to where the lad was tying knots near the bow of the ship. "I want to check on Emma and Elsa."

"Of course, Captain." Smee dutifully slid in next to Killian, his hands coming rest on the wheel and his eyes honing in protectively on Henry.

With a sharp nod, Killian spun, his coat slapping against his legs as he made his way down to his quarters where Elsa and Emma were practicing their magic. Prior to lunch, Emma had been a bit disgruntled with her abilities. He hoped things were going better now. He tapped lightly on the door before opening it. He was greeted with the sight of Elsa, hands on her hips and her face twisted in a scowl, hovering over Emma, who was sitting in a chair, her arms crossed petulantly as she stared at a row of unlit candles. "Is everything okay in here?" He asked dubiously.

Emma's head spun to him and suddenly all the candles lit up.

"Alright, you have to be able to do that _without_ him around," Elsa groaned in frustration. "I know it's hard, Emma, but you have to learn to control your powers, to harness them. If the Dark One has seen you work then he knows that Killian triggers them. He'll do his best to separate the two of you and with Henry around that will be easy enough to do."

Standing up so suddenly that she knocked over the chair she'd been sitting in, Emma spun to face Elsa. "I know. I know what he's going to try to do and I know I need to focus. You don't think I'm trying? You don't think I'm working as hard as I can? I know I need magic. It will only help us go up against George and the Dark One and any other allies they may find along the way. I understand what we're up against better than you think, Elsa. I'm bloody well doing my best." At her outburst every candle and lantern in the room lit up and flickered angrily.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Killian drew Emma into his embrace. "Alright, love, it's alright," he soothed. "Elsa knows you're trying." He watched as the candles burned dangerously around them. If she got too angry she could burn the bloody ship to a crisp. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until the candles slowly dimmed, some extinguishing altogether as her rage simmered down. "Now," he looked between Elsa and Emma, "I take it lessons aren't going entirely well."

A few of the unlit candles started burning again and a distinct chill encompassed the room. "Do you really think so, Killian?" Emma snapped.

"Alright, alright." Killian held up his hand and hook, "I'm just down here to check on the two of you and report that we'll be pulling up to port shortly."

"Well, then," Elsa brushed off her riding pants, "perhaps Genie will be able to get through to you." She spun, leaving them alone in their cabin.

When the door slammed shut Emma let out a huff. "That woman is the most infuriating-"

Killian cut off her rant with a kiss, yanking her body into his. She came willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and molding her body into his. She chased his lips when he pulled back, grunting in frustration when he didn't comply. "Everything will be alright, Emma," he murmured, his knuckles brushing against the apple of her cheek. "I promise. Your magic is still so new to you. I think Elsa forgets that at times, but it's a part of you and it's bloody incredible. Just like every other part of you. Just trust that," he murmured. "And know that even if I'm not standing right next to you, I _believe_ in you and your magic."

Emma sighed, pressing his palm against her cheek she turned her head to place a kiss there. "Thank you, Killian." She sighed. "Sometimes this is just so overwhelming, to know I have these powers and to know how many people will be depending on them. And what happens once we manage to oust George? How am I ever going to run two kingdoms? I'm not capable of handling matters of state," she worried.

Stepping even closer to her, so he could hover above her, Killian traced her lips with his thumb. "You are more than capable. And I will be there to help you in whatever way I can as long as you need me."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Emma murmured, "I thought we cleared this up the other night?" At his quirked brow, she shook her head. "I was serious about wanting to marry you, Killian. I meant forever."

He ducked his head. "You do know that I'm no prince, that I can't offer you-"

This time she cut him off, pulling his mouth down to hers and spinning them around to walk him backwards towards their bunk. Shoving him down on the mattress, she straddled his lap. "I don't want a prince." She rolled her hips down, grinning when he groaned. "I want you. I want this." She moaned when he thrust up into her. "Gods, Killian, I just want you."

She squealed when he flipped them over. "Tell me, princess," he whispered in her ear, his fingers tugging at the laces of her corset, "what do you want me to do to you?" He growled lowly as he pushed her shirt up and over her head. Leaning down, his lips immediately wrapped around a nipple, grinning as Emma moaned beautifully under him. He loved the sounds she made, he wanted to hear her make them for the rest of his days. He bit down gently on the straining nub, groaning at her cry. "Tell me, princess," he murmured.

"Fuck," Emma moaned, her fingers reaching in between them to try to strip him. "I want you naked," she murmured as his lips trailed across her stomach. "I want us naked," she murmured.

Groaning at her words, Killian reared back, stripping off his coat, his vest, his shirt, his boots and pants before focusing on her boots and pants. When she was naked and flushed beneath him, he slid his hand and hook up her legs, watching as she trembled at the dual sensations. "The princess likes the hook," he commented as he slid the metal across her folds. "So wet for me," he murmured. "What do you want, princess?"

Spreading her legs wider in invitation, Emma let her hands skim up her sides. "You."

"Not who you want," Killian withdrew his hand and hook, ignoring her protest, " _what_ do you want?"

His voice was dripping with sex and sin. Her mind worked in over drive before she finally nudged him back, bringing herself up onto her hands and knees she tossed a glance over her shoulder, arching a brow in challenge.

"Bloody hell," Killian groaned, his hand and hook coming to rest on her hips. "You are quite the dirty princess," he murmured, rubbing his cock through her folds. "So wet and willing to have the pirate fuck you."

Emma moaned, rocking her hips back. "Yes," she hissed. "Please," she begged.

"Please what?" He bit down gently on her shoulder as he whispered the words.

" _Please fuck me_." Her words dropped off into a moan as he pushed into her, groaning at the way her body welcomed him. She always felt so good and tight wrapped around him. Like she was made for him. They moved as one, him rocking forward as she pushed back, the pace hard and frantic.

"Come for me, Emma," he ordered in her ear as his hand slid around to flick her clit. "Now."

A few sharp thrusts later and Emma was moaning his name, falling down to her elbows as her body nearly folded in on itself with the power of her orgasm. She was barely aware of Killian's body going rigid above her before he collapsed across her back. Emma hummed as they rolled onto their sides, curling around each other. "We should dress," she whispered.

"Let me just clean you up first, love." He brushed a kiss across her temple before he stood, going in search of a damp cloth. She hissed when it came in contact with her overly sensitive skin. "Sorry." He brushed his fingers across her stomach, letting them linger along the white marks on her side. "Was I too rough?"

Catching his arm, Emma pressed a kiss there. "That was perfect," she assured him.

A knock at the door stopped him from responding. "Aye?" He called out.

"We'll be pulling up to port in a few minutes, Captain," Evan called out from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, Evan, we'll be up on deck in a moment." He glanced down at Emma and sighed. "I love you, Emma."

Sitting up on her knees, Emma drew his head down for a slow languid kiss, her fingers twining through his hair. She moaned softly as his hand and hook slid across her bare torso. "I love you too," she murmured against his chin when he pulled back.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time_

 ** _AN: I am so sorry for how long it's been between updates. And I'm so sorry my new story hasn't come out. My fiancee was in a car accident (in a different state) and things have just been insane for me. And to top it all off, we're in the final countdown for the wedding. Things are just crazy on my end. Anyhow, hopefully things will be getting back on track soon! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

When they pulled near the port in Agrabah everything appeared to be still. _Too still_. There were no people bustling about, no other ships docked. "What is happening here?" Emma asked softly as Smee kept the ship far enough away that they could do an about face and head back to the open sea. Emma knew she'd been sheltered in the Enchanted Forest, but even she knew this was not typical for a city.

"I've no idea, love, but I'd wager to say that it is not good," Killian murmured.

"You don't think we've stumbled into another kingdom that's been overthrown, do you?" She asked hesitantly. It seemed impossible, but then again so did her possessing magic. That turned out to be quite true.

Elsa sidled up next to them. "I do believe that's what we're facing." She studied the port with a keen eye. "I haven't been here in years," she admitted, "but this is so unlike the Agrabah I remember."

Emma wanted to groan in frustration, she'd been out of the loop on world affairs ever since she left King George's court. Even before then he'd kept her in the background. She'd grown nearly indifferent to what was going on outside (and in some aspects, inside) the court. She couldn't imagine why it seemed every country was imploding at the very moment she needed them. It was like some huge conspiracy was at work. _It was like the Dark One at work_ , she thought. "It will be alright, Emma." Killian rubbed her arm encouragingly. "We just need to find out who's taken over and if Genie is still around."

"If we don't dock, we have no chance at gaining an ally." She observed as they continued to idle in the shipping lanes. "But if we do," she sighed, "we'll be forced to aid in getting rid of whoever has taken over." Glancing over at Elsa, she murmured, "We can't leave them, can we?"

"Unfortunately not," Elsa agreed. "It appears we may have a battle on our hands." A cool gust of wind enveloped them. "I can feel the magic in the air."

Emma nodded as her own fingertips sparked against the rail of the ship. "I can as well, it doesn't feel dark, though."

Elsa shook her head. "No, it feels much like your magic does. Bred of something pure. I would wager to say it's been tarnished, though, by some dark forces."

"Perhaps we should've brought Ingrid with us," Emma mumbled.

Killian was already shaking his head. "No," he tipped her head up with his hook, "you can do this Emma. I know you can. Remember, I believe in you."

"Me, too, Mama!" Henry's feet pattered across the deck of the ship. He'd been standing by the helm with Smee. "You can do anything," he cooed in support.

Emma sighed, dropping to her knees. "How did I get so lucky with you two?" She asked, drawing Henry into her embrace as she reached up and laced her hand with Killian's.

"Nonsense, love." Killian knelt down next to them. "We're the lucky ones."

Pressing a kiss to Henry's temple, she called out to Smee. "Pull us up to port, Mr. Smee."

"Aye, aye, Emma," he agreed before calling out orders to the men preparing to dock on deck.

When they pulled up to the dock, there were no people milling around. It looked as though the port were deserted. "Mr. Smee!" Killian called to his first mate. "Elsa, Emma, Henry and I will go alone. Elsa is going to cast a protection spell over the ship," he informed his first mate. "We're taking Henry. We want him with us in case the Dark One comes after him. His best bet is to be near either Elsa or Emma, that way he's protected with magic."

When the ship was tethered to the dock, Elsa, Emma, Henry and Killian disembarked. "This is eerie," Emma murmured, wrapping her arms protectively around her son. "It's like a ghost town."

"It's what I'd imagine the Underworld to be like," Killian whispered into her hair.

"Just give me a moment to protect the ship from intruders and we can move towards the palace." Elsa focused all of her energy on the _Jolly Roger_. They all felt her magic pulse around them before she dropped her hands. "Something tells me we'll be making this journey largely on foot," she murmured ruefully.

The group slowly moved down the docks into the city. Everything was eerily quiet, no one was about and the windows were boarded on most of the houses and storefronts. "I've been to Agrabah in my travels." Killian admitted. "It's always a bustling port city and the Sultan is loved and quite generous."

A sound that was out of place made them pause. "Did you hear that?" Emma asked, pressing Henry into her side.

"I did." A chill encompassed them as Elsa raised her hands in preparation for battle.

When the sound came again, it was something like a whisper and Killian drew his sword ready to fight. "Wait." Emma placed her hand on his blade, slowly lowering it as she took a step towards the sound.

" _Emma, stop_ ," Killian ordered as she nudged her son towards Killian and took another step forward. It took a moment to locate the sound coming from a deserted alley. There was a little girl peeking out of a cracked door.

"Hi." Emma crouched down in the alleyway, aware that Killian and Elsa were watching her nervously. "I'm Emma."

The girl smiled shyly. "Hi, you were talking about the Sultan," she murmured. "Do you know him?" Her eyes were wide. "Do you know Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin?"

Emma nodded. "I do. Are they still here?"

"Ali? Who are you talking to?" A thin woman appeared behind the child. She studied the four of them for a moment. "You are not from Agrabah," she noted.

Emma straightened. "No, I'm Princess Emma, from the Enchanted Forest. It appears much has changed since I was last in Agrabah."

The woman glanced furtively down the alleyway. "Please come in." She opened the door for Emma. "Tell your friends it is safe here."

Waving to Killian and Elsa, Emma entered the home. It was cozy inside, even if it was sparse. "My name is Amara, this is my daughter. It's an honor to have you in our home, your highness."

Emma shook her head. "Please, call me Emma. This is my son, Henry, Captain Killian Jones and Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The woman and her daughter both curtseyed. "There is no need for that." Elsa chided lightly. "We're here to help. We're looking for Princess Jasmine."

"Ali, why don't you and Henry go put on some tea," Amara instructed. The moment the two children were on the other side of the room, Amara motioned to the small living space. "The Sultan was overthrown," Amara's voice dropped. "It happened last year. Slowly the new ruler has stripped the people of everything. My husband died trying to protect the princess when she was initially taken."

"Who took over? And what of Aladdin and Genie?" Elsa asked quickly.

"I've heard rumors that Aladdin was executed, as was the Sultan. Princess Jasmine was to be Jafar's wife, but-"

"Jafar?" Emma and Elsa echoed back. "I thought he was one of the Sultan's advisors?" Emma asked quickly.

"He gained control of the lamp and now Genie does his bidding." Amara glanced across the room to make sure Henry and Ali were still occupied. "I only know this because my husband was a member of the guard," she explained. "I'm not sure what you can do, but-"

"Emma and Elsa have powerful magic," Killian cut in. "Our hope is to be able to eliminate Jafar. Have you any advice?"

"The only way to do that is gain control of the lamp. Genie is wonderful, but he's at the mercy of whoever controls the lamp," she explained, her voice dropping down to just a quiet whisper. "He's helpless to stop it no matter what."

"Is Jafar living at the palace?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, he's living there. I do believe he was keeping Aladdin and the Sultan in an underground prison. My husband was going to find it, but he died trying to keep the princess away from Jafar."

"The lamp must be somewhere in the palace then," Emma murmured.

"A great treasure like that he would surely keep on his person," Killian corrected. "Wherever Jafar is, that is where the lamp is."

"Don't you think it would be more prudent to find out if Jasmine, Aladdin and the Sultan are alive first?" Elsa interrupted. "We can't leave them to-"

"We have to assume they're all dead." Emma fiddled with the end of her braid. "We can't guarantee they can help us and we will be fairly powerless against them if we don't have control over Genie. Elsa, you and I are both novices when it comes to our powers. Genie is thousands of years old. There's no way we can defeat him or any chance of us finding Jasmine, Aladdin and the Sultan without him."

"I can't believe you're willing to leave Jasmine with this man for another day and-"

The room grew chilly and frost spread beneath Elsa's fingertips. "Elsa, we don't know she's alive. We won't even know where to look until after we find Jafar. One problem at a time," Emma replied quietly, aware that now both children were watching them. "Please calm down. We don't want to alarm the children."

Elsa took a few deep breaths and soon the frost began to disappear and the room returned to its previous temperature. With a resigned sigh, Elsa nodded. "Alright, I suppose we need to find the quietest way to sneak up to the palace."

"I have a map here." Killian reached in his satchel. "Amara, do you think you can give us any advice?"

"Of course." The woman nodded. "First, though, I highly recommend that you leave tonight. If you're seen in town it may get back to the palace. Guards make random sweeps throughout the day. You should stay in the woods. It will be the easiest place to hide."

The next hour consisted of Amara giving every little piece of information she knew to them. Emma was immensely impressed with Killian's line of questioning. The details he was able to draw out of the woman were astounding. She didn't even think Amara realized how much she knew. By the end of the hour Emma, Elsa, Killian and Henry were leaving with a small pack of provisions Amara insisted they should have.

They hiked through the forest until nightfall. When Henry looked like he would collapse, they decided to make camp. "We should take shifts," Emma murmured as she stroked Henry's forehead until he was asleep. "There's no sense in all of us staying up."

"I realize you lasses can take care of yourselves, but I can stay up with you both," Killian murmured.

"I'll take the first shift with you, then," Emma murmured, tucking the blanket more firmly around her son.

When Elsa's breathing evened out, Killian pulled Emma into his arms. "Sleep, Emma, I'm alright."

"What do you think we'll find when we get to the palace?" Emma asked Killian softly instead of responding to his suggestion to sleep.

"I don't know, but I wager to say it won't be good," Killian murmured.

"I wonder if we should've left Henry on the ship," she admitted, glancing down at her son.

Killian twined his fingers through hers, letting them rest on Henry's stomach. "If the Dark One showed up, though, we'd be nowhere near him. And I wasn't separating from you, love."

Emma let her head roll onto Killian's shoulder so she could look up at him. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Emma." Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep, love," he murmured against her skin, smiling as her eyes finally fluttered shut.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Sorry for the delay in updates. Everything has just been a bit crazy. Thank you guys so much for your positive thoughts for my fiancée. He's in PT and is starting to do much better. . . even as he sulks on the sofa since he hasn't been able to travel for work like he wants to. A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. You're a wonderful beta, I know your life is crazy right now. Thank you for taking the time to work on this with me! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

The small group approached the palace in Agrabah slowly. "I don't understand why there aren't any guards," Killian murmured under his breath.

"Henry, you _have_ to stay with one of us at all times," Emma warned her son again. "We have no idea what we're walking into, kid."

"I promise, Mama," he assured her.

"It's okay, Emma, between the three of us he'll be safe. No one will sneak up on us," Elsa assured her.

" _Halt!_ "

"Or not," Elsa muttered as the four of them stilled.

Emma frowned at the voice. It was vaguely familiar, she just couldn't place it. "You four are not from here," he commented. "Turn slowly, and drop your weapon, sir," he ordered Killian

Killian tossed his sword to his side, keeping his hook hidden from view as the four of them turned. Emma's eyes widened as they connected with the man in front of them, his sword drawn and pointed directly at Killian. Her breath wooshed out of her lungs in a rush. "Lancelot?" She asked incredulously.

The former knight wavered. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked.

Her hand pressed over her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob. She hadn't seen him since she was eight years old. When her parents died, George banished him from the kingdom. She'd learned from one of the few maids from her own kingdom that it was due to Lancelot's betrayal of George when her parents were at war with George and Regina. "What are you doing here?" She asked, ignoring his question.

He stared at her for another ten seconds before moving his sword from Killian's throat to Emma's. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emma," she murmured. "Snow and David's daughter." Her voice caught in the throat as she said their names.

The sword dropped to the knight's side. "Emma?" He asked. The older knight stared at her almost unseeingly for a moment. "You're so grown up now."

She chuckled, blinking back tears. "That happens. This is my son, Henry. This is Captain Killian Jones," she motioned to the pirate next to her, "and perhaps you remember Elsa from Arendelle, Gerda and Harold's daughter." Emma paused. "She's now the queen of Arendelle."

Lancelot sheathed his sword. "You both have turned into beautiful women." He ducked his head, dropping into an instinctive bow. "What are you all doing in Agrabah?" He asked as he rose.

"Well," Emma tensed, "we're looking for Genie. We're looking for an ally to help us overthrow George and the Dark One."

"What are you doing with the Dark One?" Lancelot snapped. "Your parents went through great lengths to lock him away and-"

"He's my father-in-law," Emma interrupted. Lancelot stared blankly at her. "Lancelot?" Emma asked slowly. "You okay?"

"You married the _Dark One's son_?" He snapped. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Careful." Emma pushed Henry back behind her. "My _son_ is standing right here." She gritted out. "And George arranged the marriage. I've left him."

"For a pirate." He motioned to Killian. "A pirate with a _hook_ for a hand." Killian glanced down at the metal appendage he apparently hadn't done a good job of hiding.

"Leave Killian out of this." Emma stepped forward. "We're here looking for Genie and while we're here we intend to overthrow Jafar and see if we can find Jasmine, Aladdin and the Sultan. Now, what are _you_ doing in Agrabah?" She asked, her posture rigid and her tone demanding an answer.

"I work for Jafar," Lancelot spat out.

Emma scoffed, even as the air around them chilled and Killian once again picked up his sword. "Really, Lancelot? This again? I realize that Arthur made it difficult for you to trust heroes, but are you honestly working for an evil sorcerer? Did you learn nothing from working for my grandfather?"

"I work for the highest bidder," Lancelot answered. "I thought I told you to drop your sword, _pirate_."

"And I decided to no longer listen, _mate_." Killian snapped back as he stepped in front of Elsa, Emma and Henry.

Emma placed her hand over Killian's blade. "He won't hurt us." At Lancelot's raised brow, she snorted. "You won't because you loved my parents. And you loved me. When I was a child, you were the one who taught me how to sword fight. I'm still quite handy with one," she told him. "Now, you know that working for Jafar is like working for George. Maybe even worse if he has dark magic on his side."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"You don't have to help us," Emma cut in. "You just have to turn the other way," she bargained. Lancelot sighed and she stepped forward again. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," she murmured, reaching out for his hand. When she had his large one clasped between her smaller ones, she murmured, "You and Grandmother Ruth conspired to make sure my mother could have a child. And that's how she had me." Emma squeezed his hand. "If it weren't for you," she glanced behind her, "I wouldn't have Henry." Turning her green eyes back on the knight, she looked up hopefully. "Please let us go."

Sighing, Lancelot dropped his head. "You have a way with words like your mother. You're just like her actually," he murmured. Catching her gaze again, he was resigned to say, "I'll help you break into the palace. I assume you're going after the lamp."

"Actually we are. We assume Jafar keeps it on his person," Emma supplied.

Lancelot nodded. "Yes, he does. You'll have a hard time getting him away from it."

"Does he want something?"

All eyes turned to Henry who was rocking back and forth on his toes behind everyone. "What's that, lad?" Killian asked.

"Well," Henry drug the word out, "when Mama wants me to do something, sometimes she bribes me. What if we bribed him?"

It was such a simple idea that only a child could come up with it. Emma was stunned that Henry had been paying that much attention. He really was her son. And perhaps even definitely related to the Dark One. His little mind was simply spinning with ideas. Lancelot cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should sit." He motioned to a log a few feet away.

Once they were settled, Elsa asked, "What does Jafar want?" She asked.

"Power. He wants the ultimate amount of power," Lancelot answered.

Scoffing, Elsa rolled her eyes. "The one person in the world with the ultimate amount of power is Genie."

"Or the Dark One," Emma interrupted.

"The Dark One can be killed. Genie can't," Elsa replied.

"But Genie's power is tied to that lamp," Killian argued.

"Well, the Dark One's is tied to his dagger," Emma reminded him.

"Well it's not like he can become Genie or the Dark One," Lancelot grumbled. "So this argument is an exercise in futility." The group fell into silence for a bit.

"Actually," Elsa snapped her fingers as her mind raced, "he can."

"He can become the Dark One? You have to kill the Dark One to become the Dark One," Emma cut in, her face falling into a frown of contemplation.

"No, he could become a genie. Genie isn't the only genie in the world," Elsa reminded them.

"I thought that was heritage. That they were all a family," Lancelot asked.

"Yes, but there is one other way to become a genie," Elsa replied slowly. "You could _wish_ it."

Emma straightened. "And if he wished to become a genie then he would be tethered to a lamp. And if he's tethered to a lamp we could control him," she finished. "That's brilliant, Elsa."

"There's just one thing, love." Killian tapped his hook against her knee. "How do we convince him to wish to become a genie?"

"You remind him he's not the most powerful being in the world," Lancelot snorted. "Look, if one of you snuck into the castle and got caught, all you'd have to do is torment him properly and he'd be power hungry enough to play right into your trap."

Emma swiped her hands on her riding pants. "Then it's settled, I'll go in and-"

"You'll do no such thing!" Killian interrupted. "I'm not leaving you, love."

"I need you to stay with Henry," Emma argued.

"Lancelot and I can stay with Henry," Elsa interjected. "He'll be perfectly safe with me, I promise."

"And we'll make sure no one else gets in to interrupt you as well," Lancelot promised.

OUAT

Emma and Killian entered the palace as quietly as possible. "Do you think we should make a loud noise or try to steal something?" Emma asked.

"Perhaps. If there are any treasures lying around-" Killian began.

"They belong to the Sultan," Emma interrupted with a disapproving look on her face. "He's a friend, not an enemy. When we get to George's castle you can take whatever you like, then."

"Deal, love." Killian winked at her. "I'm glad you can remember you're with a pirate."

Tugging on the sleeve of his leather coat, Emma reached up to press a kiss to his lips. "As if I could ever forget," she teased. He hummed against her mouth, raising a hand to hold her head in place to deepen the kiss.

"Well, who do we have here?" Emma and Killian broke apart to look over at Jafar. The lamp was hooked to his belt, there was a bird on his shoulder and the blue genie was following behind him.

Emma straightened, pulling away from Killian. "I am Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest and I'm looking for Princess Jasmine."

The tall man who reminded her of a serpent laughed. "Princess Jasmine is long gone," he cackled at her.

The bird on his shoulder squawked. "Long gone," he repeated.

Emma scowled at the bird. "And the Sultan and Aladdin?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

The man chuckled again. "Also, long gone." He sighed. "Which is what you're going to be now. I know a couple of people who would really like the two of you."

Killian scoffed. "You think you can do that? You're nothing but a snake."

"A snake am I?" Jafar's body started to elongate. "Let me show you how snake-like I can be!"

Emma's eyes widened as Jafar's tongue slithered out his mouth and he hissed like a snake. The next moment his body transformed into a huge snake, wrapping around them. "You do have somewhat of a plan, right, love?" Killian asked as Jafar squeezed them.

"You think you're so powerful," Emma glanced up at Jafar's face, "you're still just second best."

"Second best, am I?" He hissed, squeezing a bit harder.

Killian caught onto Emma's plan and gasped out. "The genie is more powerful than you ever will be. You still get your powers from him."

The genie, who was now hiding behind a wall, interjected. "Look, why are the two of you bringing me into this? This is really not a good idea."

"You're second best, unless you become a genie," Emma squeaked out.

The grip on them loosened slightly and Emma and Killian both sucked in deep breaths. "A genie. Of course! His power does exceed my own, but not for long."

"They're crazy, a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake," Genie tried to talk Jafar out of his final wish.

Jafar was not to be questioned as he stared down at Genie. "Genie, I have my third wish. I wish to have the ultimate power. I wish to be a genie!"

Both Emma and Killian were dropped to the ground as the snake of Jafar straightened. Killian immediately crawled over to Emma, his hand raising to rub circles on her back as they sucked air down trying to catch their breaths. "Oh, kids, what have you done? Your wish is my command." The genie nodded and pointed his finger at the snake.

The next moment Jafar transformed into a very large, red genie. "Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power! The universe is mine to command, to control!"

Killian glanced over at Emma. "What have we done?" He asked as Jafar grew bigger.

"Not so fast, Jafar!" Emma straightened, "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes in it!" Emma and Killian watched as cuffs appeared on Jafar's wrists and a lamp dropped by her feet.

"No!" Jafar cried out as his body was finally sucked into the brass lamp.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space." Killian grinned as he stared into the lamp. He glanced up at Emma. "Well done, love!"

Emma was shaking her head, her braid swinging over her shoulder. "I can't believe that actually worked," she admitted quietly, her eyes wide and her face flushed from the fight.

"But it did!" Killian pressed a hard and surprising kiss to her lips.

"I don't know who you are," Genie stood in front of them, "but _thank you_."

Emma grinned. "We have a way for you to pay us back, but first we need to get Elsa, Henry and Lancelot."

"Lancelot? The knight working for Jafar?" Genie asked.

"He's working with us now. Speaking of Jafar, is there a way this can permanently be lost?" She asked, swinging the lap on around her fingertip.

"I can take care of that." Leading them out onto the balcony, Genie placed the lamp in his hand and flicked it, sending it careening into the desert. "Now, who do we need to get?"

It took them twenty minutes to find Elsa, Lancelot and Henry and reintroduce themselves. "Well, Elsa, you look lovely." Genie smiled softly at the queen, bowing lowly.

"We need to know if Jasmine, Aladdin and the Sultan are still alive," Elsa murmured.

"They are, and now that Jafar is gone we can get them back." Genie grinned.

Lancelot took a deep breath. "I do believe I owe them a daring rescue." Lancelot agreed with a grin. "What does our next adventure entail?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this chapter. Thank you everyone for your patience! I hope you enjoy it. ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"Jafar has a secret dungeon." Lancelot dug through a chest in one of the palace rooms that had been a study for the former ruler as he absently explained to them what he was searching for. "There are tunnels that run under the palace and one of them leads to a dungeon. That's where he's keeping Aladdin, Jasmine and the Sultan," he explained. "At least that was the last I knew of it all."

"And there's a map somewhere in here?" Killian asked the former knight as he jimmied open a locked drawer with his hook. He was finding more and more useful ways to use the metal appendage. He had an inkling that Emma liked it even more than she let on and he was looking forward to possibly exploring that if she were willing. For the moment, though, he was content to focus how to use it to help break into every desk and cabinet in the study.

Lancelot nodded, silently for a moment. "Yes, there is. I'm sure of it. I've used it to get between the tunnels for Jafar before."

Emma leaned forward on one of the desks trying to think of an easier way to find the royal family. It was clear they weren't going to find the map any time soon. When an idea hit her suddenly, she smacked her hand on the tabletop. "You know, there may be an easier way than ransacking this place to find it." All eyes turned to her. "Does anyone have anything that belongs to Jasmine, Aladdin or the Sultan?" She asked, snapping the drawer she'd been going through shut with a loud click.

"What are you thinking, Emma?" Elsa asked slowly.

"A locater potion," Emma answered simply. "If we have something of theirs all we'll need to do is follow it. It should lead us to them. As long as we have the necessary ingredients. I've seen my father-in-law make it before. I think I could replicate it." She glanced hesitantly at Elsa and Genie, "I may need some help. My magic is unpredictable at best, but if we have the ingredients, wouldn't that be simpler than trying to find a map."

"Do you think you could find what you need here in the palace?" Killian asked quickly, his blue eyes bright.

"I do," Genie interrupted with a grin as he pushed up fake sleeves. "I don't even need to search the palace," he stated smugly, ignoring the eye roll from Lancelot. "All it takes is a little bit of magic." He shook a finger at Emma, "You're one smart girl. That should've been the first thing I thought of." He sighed, "I guess my time with Jafar loosened some of my screws." He knocked a few screws comically out of his head as he spoke.

Lancelot snorted, having seen the flair that accompanied Genie's magic before Jafar squashed it, he knew they were in for a show that could last forever if he didn't put a stop to it. "Genie, we do _not_ have time for the dramatics." He sighed. "Let's just have at it."

"So impatient," Genie muttered, waving his hand until a vial appeared in one hand and a hat that clearly belonged to royalty in another. "Okay, Al, let's get you all back to the palace." He poured the potion in the vial onto the white hat and the group waited until the hat started floating.

"Gods." Killian tugged Henry against his side. "Magic really is something."

Reaching out, Emma grasped his hook, her fingers curling around the cool metal and skimming over the tip, warming it in the process. "It is. Let's follow it. Hopefully everyone is safe."

The group armed themselves again, Henry tucked safely between herself and Killian as they followed the hat. "Do you think this will work?" Emma asked Lancelot quietly.

"Genie never seems to fail," Lancelot murmured as they followed the blue being and Elsa. The two were talking quietly, clearly plotting and comparing magical abilities.

Emma watched as Lancelot's eyes stayed trained on Elsa's figure as they moved through the winding halls of the palace. "You and Elsa," Emma's eyes sparkled when Lancelot averted his gaze. "I knew it!" Emma snickered. "You _like_ her," she accused.

"You are _worse_ than your mother," Lancelot groaned. "Great." They stopped behind Elsa and Genie. "A solid wall." Rolling his eyes, he snapped, "And here I thought you were infallible, Genie."

Genie turned his head and glared at the disgraced knight. "You need to have more belief in my abilities." Waving his hand over the wall, a hidden door began moving. "See? I am infallible."

"Alright you two," Elsa shook her head with a fond smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "let's just keep following the hat. I'm sure Jasmine, Aladdin and the Sultan have been trapped down here long enough."

The maze of tunnels was winding and Emma was glad they had the hat to guide them. As if sensing her distress, Killian's arm wrapped around her waist. "Don't worry, love. I know exactly where we've gone. I've mapped it out."

Henry glanced up at them from his place next to Killian, his hand lightly tugging on the pirate's hook. "Killian is the best navigator in all the realms, Mama, he knows where we are."

Emma snorted at her son's unwavering support and loyalty. "You've already brainwashed him, I see," she teased.

Killian looked mildly offended. "It's not brainwashing if it's true!" He protested.

"And it is true, Mama." Henry nodded his little head solemnly.

"And now I'm outnumbered," Emma mumbled as they continued to follow the group in front of them. Just as suddenly, the hat dropped to the ground. "What just happened?" She asked quickly.

"We're here." Genie glanced at the wall. "Al?" He called out, his big hands smoothing over it.

"Genie?" A muffled voice called from inside. "Can you open the door?"

"We're coming, Al. Just hang on!" Genie yelled. His voice dropped to a low murmur as he whispered to the wall before it shifted, revealing a dungeon. "Al! Jasmine! Sultan! Abu!"

"Oh, thank the gods." Jasmine pushed herself into a standing position, trying to move forward but the chains around her wrists and ankles stopped her. "My father needs a physician."

Emma was already kneeling next to the Sultan. "It's okay, your majesty, we'll get you taken care of." She looked up. "Killian, we could use your hook now." She called out, waving Killian over. He came willingly, brining his hook down on the Sultan's chains while Elsa helped Jasmine out of hers and Genie helped Aladdin out of his. The three were far too thin and Aladdin had some bruising smattered on his arms. "That woman in town will know a doctor," Killian murmured as he leaned down to help the Sultan up. "Come on, your majesty, let's get you to a bed."

"Can I carry the monkey, Mama?" Henry asked, leaning over to scoop up the far too thin monkey that was curled in a ball next to Aladdin.

"Of course, baby." Emma's eyes darkened. "Oh, you poor thing. We'll have to find you some bananas and some protein."

"Get the carpet too." Genie pointed to a rug that was weighed down by bricks . "You don't need to fly, buddy, we'll carry you." He watched as Henry and Emma tugged the rocks off the rug and Henry scooped the carpet up, wrapping it up with Abu in his little arms.

"Elsa? Emma?" Jasmine suddenly recognized the two blondes suddenly. "What?" She was leaning heavily against Lancelot. "I don't understand," she admitted.

"Come on," Emma pressed Henry against her side, "let's get everyone out of here and back into the palace. We'll make some tea and something for you to eat and explain everything."

It took them twice as long to find their way back with the added weight of the three former prisoners. When the group did find their way back into the palace, they settled the three down in a parlor with plush sofas. "The Sultan really needs a doctor," Elsa murmured.

"The town is just a couple hours ride from here." Lancelot straightened. "I'll go find a physician in town and bring him back." He placed his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Watch out for them. That infernal bird should be around here somewhere," he commented. His words caused the quiet monkey to start to chatter nearly uncontrollably.

"It's going to be okay, Abu. You guys are safe now," Genie murmured, reaching out to pet the monkey. "Abu, this is Henry," He introduced the monkey to Henry. "I bet you'd like some bananas." He flicked his wrist and a bowl of bananas appeared in front of him. "Eat up."

Abu let out a content noise before scrambling into Henry's lap and curling up, picking up a banana and happily biting into it. Henry giggled. "He's so sweet!" Henry looked up at his mother and Killian. "Can we get a monkey?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know about that, Kid. We'll discuss it when our lives settle down a bit more."

"I don't know, Swan." Killian handed her a damp rag to press against the Sultan's forehead. "A monkey may fare well on a ship," he teased.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "That would be a conversation for a later time, Killian." With a shake of her head, she passed the cloth off to him and moved down the hallway to find the kitchen. When she returned a few minutes later, she had a bowl filled with fruit, cheese and bread and a pitcher of water. She'd cradled cups for the water in her elbow. "Henry, come help me, please," she called out, watching as her son set Abu down and scrambled to her side to grab the glasses from her.

Emma set everything on the table and pulled it up between the sofas. "This should help," Elsa murmured as she poured glasses of water for everyone.

When the three of them had water, and the Sultan looked a little bit better, Elsa began passing out the fruit and bread. "So how did you all wind up in Agrabah?"

"We came looking for you all," Elsa murmured quietly.

"For us?" Aladdin asked.

"To help take back my kingdom and to topple George," Emma replied confidently.

"You want us to take on the Dark One? He was the one who got the lamp for Jafar and then moved somewhere else to destroy a different kingdom," Aladdin explained, his voice rough.

"That would be Arendelle," Elsa replied. "We've been living in the mountains for quite some time."

"He's had us down there for _years_ ," the Sultan finally spoke. "I don't know why he didn't just kill us."

Emma squeezed the older man's hand. "Well, I, for one am glad he didn't. And if I'd known, I would've come sooner."

"I wrote you!" Jasmine accused sharply.

"Jasmine," Elsa admonished. "Emma may have been living on an estate with Baelfire, but she was just as much a prisoner." Jasmine scoffed.

"No, Elsa, I wasn't," Emma interrupted. "But my mail was being confiscated and I was not permitted to leave the estate. When Baelfire was out of town Henry and I would sneak into town. We met Killian, or rather met him again, a couple of months ago and he helped us run away," Emma explained quietly.

"Emma and Killian helped us overthrow Hans," Elsa continued to defend Emma. "And it was her and Killian who risked their lives to thwart Jafar."

"They played him like a fiddle," Genie finally spoke up, transforming himself into a fiddle player instantly.

Jasmine chuckled lightly before slowly chewing a piece of fruit. "Thank you," she murmured after she swallowed the bite of food. "What can we do for you?"

Emma leaned back her head falling onto Killian's shoulder and her hand resting on his thigh. "Help us take down George and the Dark One," she requested.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: And here it is! Chapter 20! Chapter 21 is almost finished, so hopefully it will be posted next week! ~ XOXO MAS_**

 **Chapter Twenty**

"How did it happen?" Emma asked. She, Elsa and Jasmine were curled up in Jasmine and Aladdin's bed, a roaring fire going in the fire place and food scattered on the tables. Jasmine was so thin and still so tired.

Three days before Lancelot had returned with the physician, who was still caring for the Sultan. Killian and Henry were with Lancelot, Genie and Aladdin outside in one of the gardens. Aladdin was determined to get stronger. Abu was clinging to Henry as if the little boy were his lifeline. Jasmine was still so tired and weak, though, sleeping most of the days away curled up with the carpet. None of them were fit for travel yet.

Jasmine rolled over to face Emma and Elsa, the carpet sluggishly moving with her, "We thought we'd banished him. We defeated him years ago, just shortly after you and Baelfire married." She murmured, "But he came back. We laughed at that. Our army and Genie easily keeping him out of the country until _he_ arrived."

"He?" Elsa asked quietly. The story was eerily familiar. It was how Hans finally took over. Elsa was no match for the Dark One and his magic. She was still learning to control her own abilities. It was twice as hard without Ana around to help her maintain control.

"The Dark One." Jasmine whispered. "He was sitting on father's throne one day and told us that he had no use for us. That it would be far more beneficial to have Jafar on the throne." She watched the fire crackle as she spoke, "And there was nothing anyone could do. He's so powerful." She glanced up at Emma, "Even Genie couldn't defeat him. Emma, I want to help you, but there's nothing we can do about this. We can't stop him. No one can stop him."

Emma shook her head slowly, "That's not entirely true."

Jasmine frowned at Emma's words, "If there's someone who can stop him, then why haven't you yet? What are you doing here?"

Clearing her throat, Emma focused on an unlit candle on the table next to the bed. It took a moment, but the candle lit. Jasmine looked from Emma to Elsa confused. She knew Elsa had magic, but it seemed as though Emma lit the candle. "My magic can stop the Dark One. It has before, but I can't control it. We came here looking for Genie. We thought perhaps he could help hone my powers. They're," she hesitated, "temperamental at best."

Jasmine shook her head, "Emma, I had no idea you had magic."

The blonde shrugged, "Neither did I."

"I think," Elsa began, "and I'm not completely sure this is accurate, though it does appear to be, I think it is because she's the product of true love. It manifested itself once she met Killian."

"It saved him." Emma whispered, "It's saved us both."

Reaching over, Jasmine squeezed Emma's hand, "Well, Genie will be thrilled to work with you on this. And the moment we can, we're traveling to Misthaven to stop the Dark One and George."

"You can't leave your kingdom, Jasmine." Emma chastised, "Not after we just got rid of Jafar and"

"And nothing, we'll wait until father is strong enough to take his rightful place again. He's still the Sultan and then we'll go. If Aladdin or I have to meet you later, we will, but Genie will go immediately." Jasmine ordered. Even if she didn't physically feel well, the woman held herself and gave orders like a princess.

Emma nodded automatically, "Very well, then. And thank you."

"The Dark One and George are behind this." Jasmine stated firmly, "They ruined our lives and put our people at risk. It's time to take back our kingdoms and make the world a safer place."

OUAT

Two days later the Sultan was up and moving again, "I am telling you, Jasmine, you and Aladdin and Genie should go to Misthaven. Go before it's too late."

Killian stepped in before Jasmine and her father could start arguing, "With all due respect, your majesty, we really ought to wait until the winds shift." He thought quickly of an excuse that would placate the still weak ruler. "They should shift any day now. We'll prepare the _Jolly_ , but our journey will be much swifter if the winds are in our favor. There's no point in fighting Mother Nature out at sea."

The Sultan glared at the pirate, "Fine. Have it your way. You are a stubborn lot." He muttered before waddling off towards the throne room.

Jasmine shook her head, "Thank you, Killian."

He ducked his head automatically, "I did not mean to interrupt, but I thought that may ease your mind for a while."

"He's just weak still. And if we take Genie, and we should, he will be alone here. Lancelot wants to go wherever Elsa goes. No one will be here to watch him and I want to face the Dark One and George myself, to ensure they pay for their crimes here."

"I understand that quite well, your highness. I'm looking forward to them both paying for everything they've taken from me and everything they've done to Emma and Henry." Killian murmured.

Jasmine studied the pirate captain closely. He reminded her so much of her Aladdin. A thief he may be, but he had the heart of a hero. "You love them both dearly."

Killian's head shot up at Jasmine's words, "Aye," he agreed, "very much. Henry is much like a son to me, now."

"And Emma?" Jasmine asked.

Killian swallowed past a lump in his throat, "She's like the missing piece of my soul." He whispered, "She's the happy ending I never thought I'd have."

Jasmine nodded, content with his answer, "You may call me Jasmine, Killian." She patted his arm lightly before walking out of the room.

Emma chuckled from her place in the doorway. She'd gone searching for Killian, in hopes of getting some alone time now that Henry was occupied, and found her pirate in a serious conversation with Jasmine, "You have the princess' approval." She noted.

Killian turned, not at all surprised to find her in the doorway, "Aye, that I do, love."

Holding out a hand, Emma murmured, "Come, Henry is in the gardens sparring with Lancelot. He's well occupied now."

Reaching out, Killian laced their fingers together, "And where are you leading me?" He asked quietly.

His voice was low and rough and Emma found herself shivering at the tone, "I thought we may have a bit of alone time, since we haven't gotten a bit since we arrived." She tugged him down the corridor and up one of the back staircases towards their room.

"And what exactly does the princess think will happen once we get our alone time?" He asked.

Spinning, Emma tugged him into an alcove, "Whatever the captain wishes."

Growling, Killian tugged her towards him, his hand anchoring in her hair to tilt her head back. She mewled into the kiss. It had been days since he kissed her like this. Like he wanted to devour her. She felt her legs buckle when his tongue swept into her mouth. It still floored her that a kiss could leave her breathless. That something so simple could wreck her so completely.

She sucked in a breath when he pulled back, "Take me to bed, Killian." She requested. She let out a shriek when he scooped her up, carrying her down the hallway to their chambers. He didn't put her down until she was on the bed. Using her magic, she shut the door and locked it. Rocking up on her knees, Emma reached out for him, "Make me scream." She ordered softly.

OUAT

George paced the camp restlessly. He'd sent out a scouting mission to see if anyone had taken over his winter palace. He was anxious for the news to arrive so he could move into it if it was empty. "You look worried." A maniacal laugh sounded behind him, "Why do you look worried when I am here to help?"

George spun, "Because the kingdoms around me are falling. You told me I would have ultimate control; that I would be able to trade freely and would not have to worry about anything. So long as Emma married your son I could have whatever I pleased. I received news that Jafar has been unseated."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, "I got tired of keeping him in power."

"Our agreement"

Rumple interrupted George before he could finish, "Our agreement is still intact, or did you not read the fine print?" With a flick of his wrist, Rumple brandished the contract, "I always honor my agreements." He laughed again, "Your palace is clear, you may return whenever you wish. Emma and her pirate are still in Agrabah."

George opened his mouth to respond, but the Dark One was gone. With a sigh, he shook his head, "Prepare for departure." He barked out the order.

OUAT

"Right there!" Emma's voice bounced off the walls of their room. Anyone walking past would know exactly what she and the pirate captain were doing. "Fuck! Harder, Killian!" Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pounded into her, skin slapping against skin. She felt like the ground had been ripped out from under her. The things this man could do to her body. She screamed when he adjusted the angle ever so slightly, sinking into her body even more.

"Bloody hell, Emma." He groaned, picking up the pace, riding her hard. When her walls clamped down her around her, he groaned, "Again." He ordered.

She moaned as she clenched him again, his next thrust sending her spiraling out of control, her orgasm ripping through her. She felt like she was being pulled apart at the seams, her vision going white behind her eyes as her back bowed. He shouted out her name as his own release washed over him before collapsing on top of her.

Breathing hard, Emma ran her hand through his damp hair, "You certainly did make me scream." She panted.

"You did order me to." He rolled off of her, drawing her into his side, "And I was never one to defy a lady's wishes."

She nuzzled her nose into his chest, "Love you." She murmured.

He nodded, "Aye, love, and I you."

"We'll leave for Misthaven soon, right?" She whispered into his skin.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he nodded, "Two days and the Sultan should be alright for us to leave." He confirmed.

"Two days. . ." Emma murmured in agreement.

Running his hand up her arm, Killian whispered, "Sleep, now, Emma. We'll plan our attack after we rest." A yawn was her only response.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. Sorry for the delay in updates. We got hit by Matthew and were without power, but very blessed to come out of it one piece. I hope everyone else who was in its path is safe! ~ XOXO MAS_**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Just as Killian predicted, the Sultan was doing much better two days later. Smee had the ship prepared and they were ready to set sail to Misthaven. Though Jasmine was still reluctant to leave her father behind, their army had been cobbled back together bit by bit and the loyal advisors Jafar had sent into exile were slowly returning, ready to help the Sultan take control of his kingdom once more. Hopefully by the time they returned the kingdom would be prospering once again. The townspeople were already coming back out and businesses were starting to open once again. The fear that reigned under Jafar was starting to dissipate. There was hope in the air.

And hope was a powerful thing.

"It will be alright, Jasmine," Aladdin murmured. "It seems the Dark One is no longer interested in our kingdom. Whatever his plans, they involve Emma, Killian and Henry now. He got whatever he needed from us."

Jasmine nodded, eyeing the palace off in the distance. They stood on the docks, ready to board the _Jolly Roger_ and they could just see the top of their home. "I know, still, father's health worries me."

Smiling softly, Aladdin pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's lips. "I know, darling, but we'll be back before he can even miss us. Besides, Lancelot has promised that men he knows will be keeping an eye out for Agrabah." At Jasmine's skeptical look, he chuckled. "You gave a thief you're heart and you're trusting a pirate. Perhaps you can believe a disgraced knight can find the path to heroism as well. Elsa, Emma and Killian seem to trust him well enough. And Henry adores him already."

Studying the man in front of her for a moment, Jasmine asked, "And you, Aladdin? Do you trust Lancelot now?"

The thief turned prince nodded without hesitation. "Yes, he went down the wrong path. The same path both Killian and I went down due to heartache and circumstance. He's back now. He can see the light. I do believe it's in the form of Elsa, but it's light nonetheless. You princesses have a way with criminals. You bring us to our knees in a good fight and then bring light, hope and love back into our lives."

Jasmine chuckled and looked over Aladdin's shoulder. Elsa and Lancelot had their heads bent together as they conversed, their eyes trained on a map. "They do seem to have taken to one another rather quickly." She observed.

"Trust me, Jasmine, everything will be alright. You'll see. Soon enough things will be back to normal. Abu loves Henry, we have to go just so they can spend some time together," he joked lightly.

Nudging his ribs, careful of his still healing bruises, Jasmine rolled her eyes at her husband. "Well, as long as it pleases the monkey," she consented.

"Pardon me, Aladdin and Jasmine," Killian tipped his head, "but we are about to cast off. Are you both ready to depart?"

Breaking away from his wife, Aladdin saluted Killian. "Just give me orders, Captain, and I'm at your service."

Shaking his head, Killian requested, "Don't fall overboard and don't strain yourself. I've a feeling we may be facing a battle and we could use your strength when that happens."

"He's right, Aladdin," Jasmine tugged on her husband's arm, "let's go take a seat out of the way. You needn't overexert yourself."

The former thief frowned petulantly, but did follow his wife. "I see you're upsetting our guests," Emma teased as she moved towards Killian's side.

Killian shook his head, "Simply trying to keep them from falling overboard on my watch. I'd rather have him upset with me now and able to fight once we reach our destination than unable fight once we're there and a hazard for our team." He explained.

Wrapping her arm around his waist, she tipped her lips up in offering of a kiss that he happily gave her. "I was only teasing you, pirate." She murmured against his mouth.

OUAT

Emma sighed as she and Killian crawled into their bed in the captain's quarters that evening. "The ship is overcrowded," she muttered, sliding her hand down his chest and wrapping herself in his embrace. "Too many people."

He chuckled. "Better too many than too few, love. We are going to fight a war," he reminded her.

She hummed, her lips brushing over his bare chest. "I suppose so, but I cannot wait for it to be over so we can start our lives together."

His hand ran down her arm soothingly. "What do you think our life will look like? A pirate and princess?" He paused. "Actually, I do suppose you'll be queen." He sighed. "I guess it's time to retire my pirating ways."

Emma was quiet as she contemplated his question. She hadn't truly thought about how their roles and lives would change once they pushed George and the Dark One out of her kingdom. At first she'd never believed she would rule over her kingdom. Then she ran away and was more than content to live the life of a pirate's woman for the rest of her days. Now, she'd been so focused on the present that she hadn't taken the time to analyze the future. Someone would have to change. Something would have to change. Or would it? "I don't know what happens, Killian. I know that I have a responsibility to my people and-"

"And a pirate ship is no place for a young lad and I am not prince," Killian finished.

Sitting up, Emma whacked him as hard in the stomach as she could. "Of all the absurd things that could come out of your mouth, Killian Jones, when have I _ever_ had reservations about you or your crew being around Henry? Or about Henry running rampant on this ship? The only thing I've worried about is him getting in the way of the men's duties or being a bit of a pest to them. I've never had any concerns about Henry actually being raised on a pirate ship. If life had been different I would be very content to raise many little ones on a pirate ship. Honestly, Killian," she huffed. "And as for you not being a prince, if I hear you say that one more time. . ." the candles in the room all sparked to life with her anger, "well I'm not sure what I'll do, but you best believe it will be something extreme."

Rubbing his stomach, Killian muttered, "You've got quite an arm there, love." She simply glared at him. "I suppose _those_ worries are unfounded," he assented. "But still, your consort can't be a pirate, love. Not if you're running a kingdom."

She chewed on that thought for a moment. "Well, then, the people are just going to have to get used to the fact that their new queen fell in love with a pirate and if he still wishes to be a pirate, then a pirate he shall be," she decided. "I have no intention of changing you, Killian. I love you for the man you are, pirate and all." She paused again. "Just promise you leave the ships of _our_ kingdom and of our allies aboard ship today, alone."

Still rubbing the spot she'd hit, Killian asked, "And what if I wanted to retire the _Jolly_?" He asked.

Snorting, Emma shook her head. "If you wanted to give up piracy the ship would not go to waste. Either it would be a part of our navy or it would be our family's personal ship." She glared down at him. "You're a captain, Killian, and you will always be one. It's who you are at heart. And I love you for that. And I don't want you to make this decision with too much haste. Think about it. I know who you are and I fell in love with you knowing that. Everything else will fall into place. I have faith, you must have faith as well."

He blinked back tears, still overwhelmed by the love this fierce young princess had for him. The world kicked her down more than it had kicked him. And repeatedly so. Yet she still managed to find hope in every situation, including in the pirate he'd become after Liam's untimely death. "I love you, too, Emma. You'll make a wonderful queen and I hope you will always want me by your side."

Sliding on top of him, Emma murmured, "Isn't that what forever means?"

OUAT

They landed in Misthaven a week later, a vague plan of attack formed. They had no real information to work off of, but Genie was optimistic regarding Emma's powers. She was learning to control them far faster than anyone could believe. Thinking of Killian and Henry helped with that. "It's so quiet," Emma murmured as the docked at the same port she and Henry had fled. "I've never seen the town quiet like this before."

"Nor have I, love," Killian agreed as the ship was tied off. "Smee!" He called out. "I want you to stay with the ship. If anything happens she needs to be prepared to sail. Should we have to, Genie will abandon us with Henry and be here in an instant. You're to get them as far from this kingdom as you can. Understood?" Killian barked out the orders sharply. He and Emma had come up with the plan, knowing Henry was at the center of the Dark One's plans, the goal was to keep him safe at all costs. If that meant sending him to a deserted island, then so be it. The location of the land they would take Henry to was known only to Killian, Emma and Genie.

Smee nodded dutifully. "Understood, Captain."

"Well, then," Aladdin slid his sword into his scabbard, "shall we?"

"Let's see what has this town all locked up," Emma agreed, shouldering her own cutlass before guiding Henry off the ship.

The seaside town Emma and Henry used to sneak off to was deserted. All of the taverns and stores were boarded up, houses were shuttered, indicating travelers were not welcome. A shiver coursed down Emma's spine. "You alright, love?" Killian asked quietly.

She shook her head. "It's so odd," she murmured. "And a bit eerie," she admitted. "I can't believe this town has shut down. I've been coming here my entire life and I've never seen it like this."

"Just keep moving, darling." Killian nudged her along. "Everything will be alright, we'll find out what has them so scared."

Emma felt a whisper of a shadow near them. "Killian, someone is following us. I can _feel_ it."

Drawing his sword, Killian looked around warily. "Everything alright?" Aladdin asked, brandishing his own sword.

"Something's wrong," Emma repeated. "I can feel it."

Elsa and Genie both stilled. "I don't feel anything," Elsa murmured.

Jasmine tugged on Aladdin's arm. "Let's keep moving," she advised.

Killian nodded. "Jasmine's right, love. We need to find high ground for the night, somewhere out of sight before we move on to the palace tomorrow."

With a reluctant sigh, Emma agreed. "Alright, come on, Henry." Emma turned, Henry should've been standing right next to Elsa. "Henry?"

The entire group stopped. Henry was gone.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterofCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this. Let the next Captain Swan adventure begin! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS_**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Emma spun wildly in a circle. "Henry!" She cried out again. She could feel her magic sparking off her fingertips, if she touched anything, there was no telling what would happen to it. She'd never felt this out of control in her entire life. Not when her parents died; not when she was forced to marry Baelfire. . . not ever.

"Henry?" Elsa's call was just as loud and the air around them turned crisp as her emotions went haywire, a small snowstorm brewing above them, dusting them all with white flakes. They were bound to draw too much attention to themselves if they kept this up, but they couldn't seem to calm themselves down long enough to care if they were found by one of King George's men or the Dark One himself. The thought that Henry was in danger was enough to spin them all out of control. Logically, Killian knew he needed to quiet everyone down and logically form a search party, but it was hard to act on it when all he wanted to do was wrap Henry in a hug and then lock him safely in the Captain's Quarters on his ship.

"He's gone." Aladdin and Jasmine had gone down every nearby alleyway, both were out of breath and panting by the time they returned to the group. "He's not in the nearby vicinity."

Emma felt her knees buckle and Killian's arm slipped around her waist instantly. "Breathe, Emma. You have to breathe." He could feel her magic pulsing through her skin as she tried to gain control of her emotions. "You need to calm down, love." The rational part of his brain started to kick in and multiple plans were forming in his head. Now he just had to determine which was the most practical.

Emma shoved him away roughly, her magic shocking his slightly. "Calm down? You honestly expect me to _calm down_ when my son has been bloody kidnapped? And when I was nearby too!" She shouted. "Are you out of your mind, Killian?" She let out a frustrated groan. "I'm the worst mother in all the realms," she moaned.

Killian nearly growled at her. "Fine, Emma, let's panic, shall we? Let's see how far that gets us."

"That's not what I mean, Killian Jones, and you know it!" Emma snapped. Magic sparked from her fingertips when she threw her hands up, throwing a branch from a tree into the side of a house.

"Okay, let's all just take a breath." Lancelot stepped between Emma and Killian before anymore destruction could be caused. "There has to be a way to track him."

"What about a locator spell?" Elsa asked.

"That only works if he's in this realm," Genie told them.

Emma's mouth dropped open. "Only in this realm? What do you mean he's not in this realm?" Emma sputtered. As if on the cue the ground around them shook. It felt as if the world had opened up beneath them, ready to swallow the small town whole.

"What was that?" Elsa asked in a panic, her voice pitchy as the air chilled even further.

Killian and Genie shared a look. "A portal opening to another land," they answered together.

"You mean he has been taken to another realm?" Emma asked, her voice high pitched as a fresh wave of dread and panic, stronger than the last, washed through her. She was sure she was either going to collapse or throw up at this rate.

"There's only one way to find out." Aladdin lifted his sword up and moved in the direction the shaking had come from, the port. They all sprinted behind him, moving swiftly through the now cracked streets. They were just in time to see a swirling whirlpool in the ocean.

"Henry!" Emma moved to dive into the water, but Killian held her back.

"It's too late, love." The next second the portal closed.

Shoving at the pirate, Emma cried out, "I could've at least gone through with him and-"

"Killian's right," Genie tried to soothe her. "By the time you landed in the water the portal would've been closed. You would've been water logged and we would've had to fish you out, besides-"

"You don't know that!" Emma interrupted with a scream, moving to shove at Genie.

Genie moved too quickly for her, though. "Yes, I do, Emma. Now, if you'll just take a breath I know how we can find out where Henry was taken to."

Emma stilled instantly. "You do?" She asked quietly.

With a flick of his wrist, a white, mapless globe appeared in the palm of his hand, "All you have to do is prick your fingertip at the top and think of Henry," he murmured. Nodding, Emma did as she was told, watching as her blood trickled over the globe and it began to glow. Her blood swirled around like a maroon fog until it finally landed on a single piece of land.

"Where is he?" Elsa asked quietly.

Killian grimaced. "I know that landmass," he murmured.

Emma looked up at him hopefully. "That's good, that means we can find him, right?"

Killian sighed. "He's in Neverland."

OUAT

Henry groaned as he landed with a thump in the sand. "Ouch," he muttered. One second he'd been standing next to his mother and Killian and the next he was tossed over something scaly. He had no idea how he got there. He didn't remember even moving a step. He just blinked and was gone.

A cackling laughter drew his attention to his right. Looking up, he saw his grandfather was seated on the sand looking like they hadn't just nosedived into another realm. "Hello, Henry." He gave a gentle wave.

Sitting up, Henry futilely brushed away some of the sand from his trousers and shirt. "Grandpa?" He asked. "Why am I here?"

Rumple leaned back and laughed again. "Well, Henry, it seems I was wrong about your mum and about you." He pointed to him. "I just didn't realize it until she found that _pirate_ ," he spat out the last word like it was a curse.

Henry frowned, trying to process his grandfather's words. He didn't understand why Killian was relevant at all. This had to be his father trying to hurt his mother. "Is Papa here?" He finally asked.

Rumple scoffed. "No, you're of no use to him. You're of use to _me_." Rumple pointed to his own chest. "And you're part of a deal I made with King George. I held up my end and now I'm getting his." He laughed again. "The only problem is that I don't know how to get what I want. So, we're here, where time will not move and you will not age and nothing will happen to you until I get what I want."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Henry whined, "I don't understand. What do you want from me? I want to go home. I want to go back to the _Jolly_ with Mama and Killian!" He demanded.

The Dark One let out a low growl. "That is not your home, boy," he snapped. "And you are never going to see them again," he threatened.

Henry's resolve returned tenfold at his grandfather's harsh words. "You're wrong. They'll find me. We'll find each other. _We always find each other_." Moving as quickly as he could, Henry bolted towards the jungle.

His grandfather just laughed, raising a tree branch to trip him and then allowing the roots to wrap around him. "You can't outrun me, Henry. Especially with your mother so far away," he cackled. "And believe me, we're in a place where she'll never find us."

OUAT

Emma stared blankly at Killian. "Neverland? Are you sure, Killian?"

He nodded solemnly. "Aye, love, I'd recognize it on a map anywhere."

"I'm sorry," Jasmine held up a hand, "is this a problem? Can we not get there or something?"

Shaking his head, Killian murmured. "No, that's not it. I procured magic beans some time ago, we can certainly get to Neverland it's just not the best place to be." His shoulders fell back. "We should leave at once. We don't want Henry there alone for too long."

Emma's hand rested gently on his hook. "Thank you, Killian. I can't lose him."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "Neither can, I love. Neither can I."

"We should get back to the ship then." Lancelot nudged them towards the docks. "Particularly before anyone sees us."

The group moved quickly to where the _Jolly_ was docked. Killian began barking out orders the moment his boots hit the gangplank.

"Captain," Smee stepped in front of Killian, "where exactly are we going?"

With his jaw set, Killian replied, "Neverland."

A hush set over the group of sailors and Smee finally asked, "Are you certain, Captain?"

Killian nodded. "Whoever took Henry took him to Neverland. We're going."

"Someone took Henry?" Smee asked, his eyes wide as he spun on his heel, barking out orders to get the crew moving as well.

Emma felt tears brim in her eyes at the sheer love for Henry she felt sweeping through the men. Most all of them had been members of Liam's crew ten years prior. Neverland held a dark spot in their hearts. They'd likely never wish to return, but they didn't even hesitate to do so for Henry. "Emma," Elsa rested a tentative hand on Emma's shoulder, not flinching as the magic sparked through her friend, "why is everyone so upset over Neverland?"

Emma turned to catch her friend's curious gaze. "Liam died because of a mission King George sent them on to Neverland. A plant they were sent to retrieve killed him. Most of these men served under Liam," she explained quietly. "I should make sure Killian is alright."

OUAT

Henry groaned and rubbed his head as he came to. His grandfather had the roots all but throw him into the tree it was attached to. "Ah, good, you're awake." Rumple held out a hand out, producing a plate of meat and cheese. "Hungry?"

Henry glared at the man who'd taken him from his mother and cut off Killian's hand. "No."

The monster shrugged, the plate vanishing instantly. "Suit yourself, dearie."

"What I want is to know why you took me. What do you want from me?" Henry demanded, just barely holding back tears.

Leaning forward, Rumple murmured darkly, "What I want, Henry, is your heart."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of her help with this chapter! Enjoy your introduction to Neverland! ~ XOXO MAS_**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 _Neverland_

The _Jolly Roger_ landed with a soft thump in the waters of Neverland. The group aboard her was dead silent as the boat rocked in the calm waters. The air was still, too still. It was muggy and humid, the air around them was thick. It felt like they were drowning even though they weren't under water. And it was dark. Even though there appeared to be a bit of sun in the sky, it was hidden behind the blanket of fog.

Emma looked over at Killian who stood behind the helm. His posture was straight, his face set and his eyes cold. "Welcome to Neverland," he murmured darkly. Emma felt a shiver race down her spine at his tone. She'd never heard him so emotionless before. He sounded like every bit the pirate he was reputed to be.

The group was quiet for a moment before Jasmine finally asked, "What's the best point of entry to the island?" She looked to Killian for the answer, but the question was open to all the men who'd ventured to Neverland before. For thirty seconds no one responded.

Finally Killian replied, "We should enter quietly."

"Through the eastern side of the island," Smee added. "There's that small cove that's hidden by underbrush. We should be able to anchor undetected." Killian nodded his agreement.

"Smee, would you see if we have a map of Neverland below. I'm not sure if I destroyed it or not after Liam passed," he admitted, his eyes downcast before he rolled his shoulders back. "Smee's right, though, the eastern side is the way to enter. And if we do it quietly we should be able to take the Dark One by surprise."

His comment was met with immediate disagreement. The moment the words were out of his mouth chaos erupted, and everyone began to voice ideas. Most wanted to blitz attack, some wanted to enter from where they were now and not take the time to circle the island. Emma watched as Killian spun to argue vehemently with Lancelot about tactics. Both were skilled soldiers, both understood military tactics better than most, but Killian was the one with the knowledge of the sea and the knowledge of the foreign land they were in. He was also the one who loved Henry most (aside from her). If anyone was motivated to get him back, it was Killian. Holding up her hands, Emma murmured, "I think we should listen to Killian. He's been here before."

The silence that fell over the group was short lived. A moment later another outburst started followed by a strike of lightning across the sky.

"But Genie has a map," Elsa pointed to where Genie had conjured a map of the island before Smee had even returned with the one Killian had stowed in his quarters. "I think we should follow his advice."

"I have a map that marks dangers on the island." Smee waved the long parchment around. "It's from when we were here last time."

"And that worked out so well," Lancelot snapped. "Your captain died on the voyage."

Emma's mouth popped open. "Lancelot, that was unkind and you should apologize. Besides, Killian and his crew have far more knowledge of this island and its inhabitants than we do. You would do well to remember that." Another bolt of lightening and a loud crack of thunder accompanied her words.

"I think a frontal attack is the best way to go," Aladdin cut in, ignoring Lancelot's cruel words and Emma's disdain for them. Suddenly arguments popped up all over the deck regarding the best point of entry and how to proceed. Killian's men even began fighting amongst each other. As the fighting progressed, the sea began to churn and dark clouds rolled in, covering the already darkend sky until it was nearly impossible for Emma to see a few feet in front of her.

When the ship began to rock precariously in the water, the fighting stopped for a moment as Killian tightened his grip on the helm. "Captain, control your ship!" Lancelot snapped. His harsh words caused others to yell at Killian as he barked out orders at his crew. For the first time since he'd taken over as captain, some of his men actually yelled back. Emma frowned at the scene in front of her as she made her way towards the helm to try to help Killian. His men were loyal to a fault. She'd never heard them say anything ill about or to Killian. It was something in the air of Neverland. She could feel it deep in her bones. Something was turning them against each other. It was as if hatred and frustration and violence was warring with the good in each of them and winning.

"I'm trying!" Killian screamed. His words jerked Emma back into motion and she grabbed onto the wheel to help him.

"What's happening?" She asked, gritting her teeth as water splashed on the deck from the sea, drenching them instantly.

"Mermaids." Killian knew the feeling of the creatures beneath his ship. If they couldn't get away, the beasts would destroy his home. The enchanted wood could only withstand so much.

"Emma!" Jasmine called out. "Let's go fishing!" She motioned to a net on the deck of the jolly as the men followed Aladdin's lead and began loading the various canons.

Elsa moved to the side of the ship. "Enough of this, I will not be capsized by fish." Flinging her wrist, she shot bolts of ice down towards water, causing mermaids to scatter all around them.

"We've got one!" Jasmine called out as she and Emma tugged at the net.

"Allow me." Genie moved from where he was zapping at the mermaids to their side, bringing the mermaid onto the deck.

The moment the mermaid was on deck, the waters calmed again. The group huddled around, but the woman looked up at them with defiance in her eyes. "Let me go."

"No." Jasmine crossed her arms. "Tell us what you know."

"Where is my son?" Emma asked quickly.

The mermaid laughed. "You will never leave this island in one piece. Now let me go."

"Get her off my bloody ship. It's bad luck to have a mermaid onboard. I want her off," Killian ordered.

"Killian," Emma latched onto his hook, "maybe she can help us? Maybe-"

"No," he pointed to Genie, "get her off my ship. _Now_."

Crossing her arms, Jasmine faced Killian. "I don't like your tone towards Emma, Captain. And I do believe the mermaid could help us."

"She may just need a little incentive." Drawing his sword, Lancelot pointed it at the mermaid. "Where is Henry?"

"Lancelot!" Emma cried out, wrapping her arm around his wrist. "That's not how you get an answer."

The next moment the mermaid raised her conch shell and blew through it. Everything was still for a second before a storm twice as bad as the one they'd just weathered raged. "What has happened?" Genie asked.

"She did it! She called the storm!" Smee cried out. The men suddenly attempted to converge on her, but Elsa stepped in front of them.

"Not so fast." Spinning, Elsa glared down at the woman. "Call it off," she ordered.

The mermaid laughed, her tail banging against the deck of the ship. "This is your own doing. You are bringing about your own fate."

Elsa raised a hand and Emma could feel what the young queen was doing. "Elsa, don't!" The next moment the woman turned into an ice sculpture. Emma gaped at the former mermaid before looking up at her friend. "What did you do?"

Wiping her hands off on her riding pants, Elsa straightened. "I handled it." She motioned around to the calm air. Again, it was too calm. Emma could sense that this was much like the eye of the storm. Something more was about to come. Something far worse. Her magic practically vibrated beneath her skin as something entirely _evil_ surrounded them. Her eyes were wide as fights started to break out amongst the entire group. Some of the men even threw a few punches. The storm that had calmed whipped around them and was far worse than before. It seemed to be gaining traction, at this point the entire ship would be likely to sink if they couldn't work together to outrun it.

 _"_ _This is your own doing. You are bringing about your own fate."_

The mermaid's words rang in Emma's head. Waving her hands, she cried, "Stop it! We're causing the storm! You have to stop fighting!" No seemed to pay her any mind and she cringed when Lancelot brought Aladdin into a headlock. Standing precariously on the side of the ship, gripping the rope that was attached the mast tightly, Emma continued to scream at them. When it seemed no one would listen to her, she turned and poised herself for a dive.

She heard her name being shouted as she hit the cold water.

OUAT

Henry watched from the shores of Neverland. He could just make out a storm that seemed to be a black vortex in one area just off the coast. Biting his lip, he thought of his mother and Killian. He had to have faith that they would come for him. They would find him. _They had to find him_.

"You're new."

Henry turned at the lilting voice behind him. The accent reminded him a bit of Killian's. "Who are you?" He asked warily.

"My name's Peter." The boy sat down with a sigh next to Henry. "Who are you?"

Henry stared at the boy who was only a few years older than him for a moment before responding, "Henry."

"Well, Henry, how did you get here? I've never seen you before," Peter admitted.

"I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!" The boy looked affronted and for some reason, Henry didn't truly believe that he was shocked by his words. "How horrible."

"By my grandfather." Peter's face scrunched up in confusion. This time it seemed genuine. "He took me from my mom."

"And your papa, too I suppose." Peter surmised with a frown. Someone else was on the island, an adult that he didn't know about.

Shaking his head, Henry sighed, "No, we left him a while ago."

"Well," Peter looked around, "where is your grandfather?" He asked.

"Around here somewhere. He's always here," Henry grumbled. And it was true. He'd tried running in the woods only to be attacked by the trees. He'd tried swimming away, only to be pulled back to shore by some sort of serpent at his grandfather's power. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get away. Not that he had a way off the island and back to his own realm anyhow. He knew Killian had magic beans. He'd heard him and his mother discussing leaving the realm a few times. As long as they knew he was here - wherever here was - they would find him.

"Alright, Henry," Peter and Henry both turned at the voice behind them, "it's time to. . ." The Dark One's voice trailed off and his eyes narrowed in on Peter. "Papa?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of her help with this. Everyone please keep her and her family in your prayers or shoot happy thoughts their way, whatever you believe! All the good feelings are headed your way, girl! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Emma!" Killian shouted, his eyes scanning the murky water for her. She should've surfaced already. Shedding his heavy leather coat, Killian moved to the side of the ship to jump in after her.

"Can't one of you find her?" Jasmine snapped at Genie and Elsa.

Shaking her head, Elsa peered into the water. "No, the water's too dark. I can't see anything. I'd more than likely just bring up fish."

"Neither can I," Genie confirmed.

"Wait!" Lancelot cried out, noting that Killian was about to dive into the water in search of Emma. If he did, the former knight was sure they'd both drown.

Turning on the heel of his boot, Killian glowered. "She'll bloody drown if we wait," he snapped.

"Then we'll lose you both." Grabbing a rope, Lancelot looped it in a circle and handed it to Killian to tie around his waist. Tethering himself to the ship, Killian made a clean dive into the murky waters. It took him a moment to locate Emma and he swore his heart stopped beating. She was unconscious underwater. Grabbing onto her, he kicked his way up to the surface.

"There!" Elsa cried out. With a wave of her hand she had Killian and Emma on the deck of the _Jolly_. Killian sputtered and moved to hover over Emma. She was utterly still and her lips were turning a light shade of blue.

"Bloody hell, love, what were you thinking?" He murmured.

"Is she dead?" Jasmine asked, clinging to Aladdin.

Tilting her head back, Killian intended to try to resuscitate her. He didn't need to, though, the moment his lips brushed over her, a white light surrounded them and Emma's eyes fluttered open. Coughing, she moved to sit up and Killian immediately helped her. "Thank the gods," he murmured, pressing his forehead against the crown of her head and breathing her in.

Emma's eyes landed on his when he pulled back and she sighed. "Killian?" She asked softly.

Leaning down, Killian scooped her up. "Aye, let's get you down below and warmed up. Smee, take us to the eastern port. And I want an inspection of the ship to know what damage was done," he ordered sharply.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Smee agreed before turning bark orders out at the rest of the crew.

When Emma was seated on the bunk in their cabin, still shivering, Killian dropped to his knees to tug off her boots. "That was stupid, love. You nearly put me six feet under with that stunt."

Shrugging out of her vest, Emma nodded. "I know, but it was us. We were causing the storm. Our fighting made it worse. I had to stop it."

"Next time try something a little less dramatic," he requested as he helped her stand to maneuver her out of her trousers. He wrapped her in a blanket once she was nude. "I'm going to fetch you some fresh clothes." A knock on the door sounded and one of the men appeared with a cup of hot tea and murmuring that they would be approaching land in just fifteen minutes.

"That's good," she whispered as she took a sip. Reaching out, she exchanged her tea for her clothes and began to redress. "I'm sorry, Killian, it's just Henry is alone and –"

Cupping her face in his hands, he nodded. "I know, love. And we're going to get him. Don't worry. We'll find him and bring him home. Then we'll take back your kingdom," he told her. "And we'll do it together."

Tugging on his wrists, Emma brought his head down to hers. She sighed into the kiss, chasing his lips when he pulled back. "Thank you for saving me."

Nudging his nose with hers, he murmured. "Always, love. I'll always find you." At her smile, he quirked a brow. "What?"

"My parents used to say that to each other." She pressed a kiss to his chest. "You need to change, Killian. I can't have you catching your death of a cold either. Henry needs both of us." She looked up at him. "He needs his family. His mother and his father."

Pulling back, Killian ripped his vest off and his shirt over his head. "Family," he murmured. "I thought I'd lost that with Liam. And a son." He shook his head absently as he changed. Reaching out, his thumb stroked over the dimple in her chin lightly. "You've given me so much, Emma, I hope you know I will love you for all of my days."

"And I you, Killian. Now get dressed. We should be pulling up shortly."

OUAT

Henry looked between his grandfather and the boy who was not too much older than him. "Did you just call him 'Papa'?" He asked his grandfather

Rumple glared at the young boy. "This is where you came when you abandoned me?"

"Is he your father?" Henry demanded. "How is that possible, he's just a boy. Who are you?"

Rumple waved Henry away, strapping him to a tree in the process. "Not now, Henry," he growled as he turned on the boy in front of him. "I should've known you would be here. This is where you take them, isn't it? Where you tried to take my Bae."

"Yes, yes it is. And I have a new name now, it's not 'Papa,' it's Peter. Peter Pan."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "You're Peter Pan? How are you related to him?"

Peter ambled towards Henry. "Ah, hello, Henry. I'm your great-grandfather." He bowed slightly. "I'm also the leader of the Lost Boys here on the island." He grinned wickedly over at his son. "Welcome to Neverland, Rumple."

Before anyone could react, Peter pulled a box out of his pocket and pointed it in Rumple's direction. The next moment the Dark One was sucked into the box and the ropes fell from Henry's body. "What did you do to him?" Henry screeched.

"Calm down, Henry. No need to get melodramatic." Peter rolled his eyes. "I'd like to officially welcome you to Neverland and to join the Lost Boys here on the island."

Henry was already shaking his head to decline the offer. "No, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I need to get back to my family. I'm sure my mom is looking for me and Killian will kill anyone who tries to hurt me. How do I get back to the Enchanted Forest?"

Laughing, Peter let Henry ramble. "There's no way off this island, Henry. Now, come along, it's time to go to camp to meet the rest of the Lost Boys." When it looked like Henry was going to protest, Peter whistled and the world went black.

OUAT

The group stood quietly on the shores of Neverland. "It's as eerie as I remember it," Smee murmured.

"Aye," Collins agreed. "I've the map of the island that George gave us." He spread it out on a tall boulder on the beach. "Where would you all like to begin?"

"The first course of action is to determine where a good place to make camp is," Aladdin determined.

Emma's eyes moved away from the map and she nudged Killian and Lancelot, motioning towards another area of the beach. The three of them trekked over, peering down at the sand. "Doesn't that look like a scuffle?" Emma asked.

"Aye, love, it does," Killian agreed. "With more than two people."

"Those footprints there are too big to be Henry's," Emma pointed out.

"And too small to be the Dark One's," Lancelot finished. "We have another visitor on the island."

"One who has discovered Rumple and Henry," Emma surmised. She twisted a finger through a still-damp curl. "Do you think Rumple hurt whoever it is?"

"You're assuming, love, that they weren't met by an enemy of some sort," Killian reminded her. "I may not have spent much time on the island, but I can tell you from experience there are many dangers."

"What's going on over here?" The group turned at Elsa's voice and Lancelot quickly filled her in on their assumptions regarding the scuffle of footprints in front of them.

"Captain," Smee nodded towards the sky, "it's going to be night fall soon. We really should find high ground and make camp. We need to study this map more thoroughly and split it up into a grid before we can search for Henry."

"Good point, Smee." Killian nodded. "Let's find a good campsite for the night. Then we can make a plan. We'll leave a dawn to find Henry." He glanced down at Emma. "Are you alright with that, love?"

Emma sighed. "I'd love to go search for him now, but you're right, in the dark we're more likely to wind up dead than successful," she relented.

"It'll be alright, love," Killian assured her softly. "We'll find our lad. Now, let's head north and see if we can find this clearing." He motioned to a section on the map that should provide good shelter for the night.

OUAT

It took nearly two hours to reach the spot Killian had chosen on the map, but when they did reach it, he'd been right. It was the perfect place to make camp for the night. As they prepared the camp, putting together makeshift cots, Killian curled his arm around Emma's waist. "Talk to me, love."

Turning in his arms, Emma wound herself around his sturdy frame. "I just wish we could somehow let Henry know that we are here and we're going to find him and take him home."

Cupping her cheek in his hand, Killian leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "We'll find him love. I promise. I promised to protect and cherish you both. I won't go back on my word."

Resting her head on his chest so she could listen to the steady thump of his heart she murmured, "I know, Killian. I know."

OUAT

Peter Pan and his right hand man, Felix, stared at the sleeping group. He grinned and nodded towards Emma. "Look at her, she can't sleep."

Felix let out a low chuckle. "She hears us."

"A little lost orphan girl," Peter taunted. "I do believe it's time to wake her to start the game." He turned to Felix. "Make sure Henry stays at the camp and be prepared to move if we have to."

With a salute, Felix left Peter alone watching over the camp, an excited grin in place.

OUAT

Emma groaned as she shifted in Killian's arms. She couldn't sleep on this island. All she could hear were the tears of children. She pressed her hands over her ears and dug her head into Killian's chest. Almost as if he sensed her distress even in sleep, he tightened his grip on her.

Usually the mere presence of Killian soothed Emma's frayed nerves, but not now. Now all she could picture was Henry crying out for them. With a resigned sigh, she carefully untangled herself from her pirate and stood up, crossing the camp quietly, so as not to wake any of the her sleeping friends. When the camp was out of sight, she found a boulder to sit on. "Well, you look all out of sorts."

Emma nearly fell off the boulder at the lilting voice behind her. When she turned, she found a boy leaning against a tree. "Oh, you gave me a fright," she admitted, her hand pressed over her heart. "Are you lost?" She asked softly.

He grinned at her. "I suppose you could say that. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He bowed. "It's so wonderful to have you on my island, Princess Emma."

Emma stood, her eyes narrowed. "How do you know who I am?"

He grinned and took a step forward. Instinctively, Emma raised her hands. "You're Henry's mother. I have to say, he's quite the spirited boy, unfortunately, though, you've abandoned him."

"I did not abandon him. I'm here to find him. He's coming home with me," she stated with determination.

The boy in front of her seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "I'll make a deal with you," he bargained. "I do so love games, if you can find Henry, you can have him back." He pulled a piece of parchment out of the satchel on his side. "This map will lead you to Henry."

With shaking hands, Emma accepted the parchment. Carefully she unrolled it. Scowling, she snapped, "It's blank."

Shaking his hand, Peter was nearly giddy with excitement. "That's the game. Only you can make the map appear." He spun around. "Good luck, Princess Emma."

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

AN: First, I want to thank everyone for their patience in waiting for this update. Updates for Lost Souls will now be regular! Also, a big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. You're the best beta ever! Enjoy ~ XOXO MAF

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Emma stared blankly at the "map" in her hands. There was nothing on it, though.

 _Admit who you truly are, Emma._

Her head spun at the lilting voice. It sounded as though the boy, Peter Pan he'd called himself, was right beside her, but she was alone. Alone with her worries and the cries of the lost boys in her head. She wondered for a moment if Henry was one of those boys, crying because he felt abandoned by her.

OUAT

"Henry, do you want to play a game?" Henry looked up at Peter Pan. The boy who was apparently his great-grandfather.

"No, it's late, it's time for bed." Carefully, he ignored the boys playing and chanting around him. Instead he laid out his cloak and rested his head on it. Pan wanted him to be a lost boy, but Henry wasn't lost. His family was here. He could feel their presence on the island. Soon he'd be home on the _Jolly Roger_ with his mom and Killian. Soon all would be right in the world. Until then, though, Henry was quite determined to be a bloody terrible lost boy. If he could, he may even start a mutiny and make Killian very proud of him. Proud enough to be his new father.

OUAT

"Emma? Emma!" Killian's worried voice slashed through the haze of tears and worry Emma was wallowing in. When he finally spotted Emma seated on a boulder, staring at a blank piece of parchment paper he felt his heart rate gradually slow down. "Bloody hell, love, I woke up and you were gone. I was terrified something had happened to you." He knelt down at her feet. "Love, what happened? Why are you awake?"

Emma finally looked down at him. "I couldn't sleep. Their crying won't stop. They sound so sad, so alone. . . so lost."

Killian rested his hand and hook on her knees. "Emma, my love, who?"

Her eyes finally caught his. "The children," she answered. "They cry for their parents, but they're never going home. They'll be here forever."

Killian shivered at her words. Her voice was so thin, almost as if she wasn't really in her body, but actually somewhere else entirely. "Darling, are you telling me that you hear children cry?"

"Every time I close my eyes."

Moving to sit next to her, Killian wrapped Emma in his arms. "Oh, Emma, it's going to be alright. We'll find Henry. He shan't be lost for long." He paused, just rubbing his hand up and down her spine in a singular soothing motion. "Where did the parchment come from?"

"Peter," She answered simply.

"Ah, alright. Who is Peter?" Killian asked.

"He's just a boy," Emma whispered. "He has challenged us to find Henry. He has Henry. This will help us find him."

Carefully, Killian took the parchment from Emma. "It's blank, love."

"I have to accept who I am." Snapping out of her trance, she stared over at him and quietly asked, "Who am I, Killian?"

Killian felt his heart shatter in his chest at her question. Emma was always so strong. At times Killian forgot that she was very much a lost orphaned girl herself. Tilting her head up, Killian answered her certainly. "You're a strong, beautiful, independent woman. You're a princess. You're an incredible mother. And you're the love of my life."

Emma glanced down at the still blank piece of parchment. "That was sweet, Killian, but ultimately useless." She nodded down at the paper.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, Killian murmured, "Perhaps at the moment," he relented. "The problem isn't that I know who you are, it's that you don't believe what I've told you." Rising, he pulled Emma to her feet. "Come, love, we should wake the others."

OUAT

Emma sat cross-legged on the ground, her eyes all but burning a hole in the parchment.

"I'm certain I could make the map appear," Elsa murmured. "Emma just needs to hand it over. At the very least it could get us some answers."

Aladdin shook his head. "I'm not sure. Shouldn't Emma try to make it appear on her own first?"

"That's a waste of time," Elsa snapped.

Genie nodded. "Elsa is correct. We need to move as quickly as possible and if we had the map that would help greatly."

Jasmine shook her head. "You'll never get Emma to hand the parchment over and Killian will stand by her." The young princess glanced over to where Emma and Killian were speaking in hushed tones. "Besides, you may consider giving her the benefit of the doubt. Emma is strong. She'll figure it out."

OUAT

Emma glanced up at Killian. "Elsa and Genie want this." She waved the parchment around.

Shaking his head, Killian murmured, "The boy gave it to you, Emma. Now, let's try this, shall we love? Tell me, who do you think you are?"

Straightening her shoulders, Emma held out the map in front of her with determination and Killian saw a brief glimpse of the woman who asked him to ferret her away from her life in the Enchanted Forest. "My name is Emma. I'm from the Enchanted Forest. I'm married to Baelfire." Killian winced at her words, but said nothing. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Charming. I'm the mother of Henry. I'm a princess." She glanced up and Killian and locked eyes with him. "I'm in love with Killian Jones."

His breath hitched at her words and he rocked up to plant a hard kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, they both looked down to find the parchment still blank.

"Oh," was all Emma could muster in response to their failure.

"It's alright, darling. You'll get it." His faith in her was unwavering and brought tears to Emma's eyes.

"Enough of this." Elsa's usually soft voice was hard. "We won't get Henry back if we're dawdling and playing imaginary games with children." She held out her hand impatiently for the map.

Rising, Killian challenged the young queen. "The map was given to Emma, your majesty. You best remember that she's the only one who it will work for."

"Killian." Emma rested a hand on his knee. "Don't. Not now." She turned her green eyes up at Elsa. "What will you do with it?"

"Nothing." Elsa gently pried the parchment from Emma's hands. Once Emma reluctantly handed the small scrap of paper over, Elsa continued. "It's a locating spell," she explained. "It'll track down the boy who passed the map off to you." When Emma gave her nod of consent, Elsa focused her powers on the parchment until it almost came to life, floating ahead of them.

OUAT

Emma moved to walk next to Elsa as their group trekked through the jungles of Neverland. "Thank you, Elsa."

"No need to thank me, Emma. We all want Henry back safely," the blonde queen murmured.

Emma hummed her acknowledgement at Elsa's words. "Nonetheless, it means the world to me."

Killian and Aladdin, both of whom were leading the group, came to a screeching halt in a clearing. There, with his back facing them, stood a boy with dark brown hair wearing Henry's cloak. "Something's not right," Aladdin observed quietly.

The area was still.

Too still.

"Henry!" Emma's loud call broke the stillness as she pushed past Killian and Aladdin when she saw the boy.

"Emma, wait!" Killian tugged at her arm just as the boy turned around.

With a self-assured smirk in place, Peter Pan ever so calmly stated. "Don't you know, Emma? Cheaters never win." The moment he spoke the floating parchment fell to the ground at the feet of its owner.

Emma charged at Pan without thinking, just barely stopping short when he dodged her, only for a group of boys armed with homemade spears, bows, arrows and darts to surround them.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered as they circled up.

"I'm inclined to agree," Aladdin murmured.

A shrill scream let loose in the air and the boys all attacked. "We can't hurt them," Jasmine managed to bite out just barely dodging an arrow she would bet their palace on was dipped in poison. "They're just children."

It was a defensive scuffle. The small group wasn't going anywhere until the boys retreated.

If they retreated.

When one of the boys made a dive for the map, Emma tackled him to the ground, rolling until she hovered above him, her sword pressed to his throat. "Where is he? Where is my son?"

The boy didn't even respond, he just blinked up at her. Emma pulled back, hastily grabbing the map. Stunned, the boy stared over at her until another whistle sounded and all of the boys retreated.

"Emma? Love, what happened? Did the lad say something about Henry?" Killian rattled off the questions quickly as he looked for signs of injury on her body.

"That look in his eyes, Killian. He was so lost. He was. . ." she swallowed hard, "he was like me. An orphan."

Glancing down, Elsa noted the parchment resting on the ground next to Emma was glowing. "And you now know who you are." She nodded to the paper. "We have a map."

Quietly the group rose and Emma gladly handed the map to Aladdin, allowing him to take the lead. "Just so you know, Emma, you're not alone any longer," Killian whispered to her softly. "You have a family. You'll always have Henry." He paused. "And me."

Leaning into him for strength she whispered back, "I know."

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of her help with this. You're the best beta ever! I hope everyone has a wonderful 4th of July! God bless America and our troops who keep us safe and allow us our freedoms everyday! ~ XOXO MAF_**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Quietly, the group followed the map through the jungles of Neverland. Emma remained firmly at Killian's side. She didn't want to speak with anyone after the map appeared.

"It's alright, Emma," Killian murmured softly as he held back a branch for her. "Everything will be alright," he assured her. When she didn't respond, he asked, "Are you okay, love?"

After a moment of contemplation, she answered him honestly, "No, not at all."

Sighing, he tugged on her hand. "Love, I know you're not alright in regards to what we're all going through. What I mean was are you alright with what the map produced?"

Her eyes cut over to Killian's. "I don't know." They lapsed into silence as they followed the rest of the group. Lancelot and Aladdin were leading them with the map in hand at the front of the group.

When they came to a stop, Killian pushed himself to the front. "What's wrong?"

Lancelot and Aladdin both stared down at the map almost unseeingly. "It moved," Lancelot finally answered.

"What moved?" Killian asked.

"The camp," Aladdin replied. "The X on the map, the place where Henry is, moved." He held it out for Killian to examine. "See?"

Taking the map in hand, Killian studied it with a shrewd captain's eye. "It's clear on the other side of the island now," he noted darkly.

Shaking her head, Jasmine questioned, "How is that even possible?"

"Magic," Elsa and Genie answered.

Emma shook her head. "It's the island," she whispered. "Can't you feel it? It answers to him. It's entirely at his mercy. It's all a game. It's all _his_ game."

"Emma, love, who are you speaking of?" Killian asked.

Her eyes shot over to Killian. "The boy, Peter Pan. It's his trap. And now we're all caught in it." She paused. "It's like a bloody nightmare."

"Oh it's more than a nightmare now." Everyone froze at the lilted female voice behind them. "That's good, no one move or I'll shoot you all. And death by dreamshade is not a pleasant one."

"Look, lass," Killian started to turn around. He froze when he felt something press against the back of his coat. "Alright, I'm staying still. I'm not moving," he assured her.

"I'm so sorry if we've intruded in your home, ma'am," Emma began, "but we're looking for my son. He was kidnapped and taken to this island," she explained.

Everyone waited silently until the woman spoke again. "Alright, you may all turn around, but no sudden movements."

Slowly everyone turned. "Thank you," Emma murmured. "Perhaps you could point us in the direction of Peter Pan's camp?" She asked. "He gave us a map, but he camp keeps moving."

The small blonde woman glanced down at the map that was still in Killian's hand. She let out a laugh at the paper. "Oh, he's such a bastard." Ripping the paper out of Killian's hand, she studied it as she muttered. "If I still had my powers I'd turn you into a bug and squash you." As if it were mocking both her and her words, the red X moved clear across the map. "This is from Peter Pan?" Emma nodded. "And he has your son?" Again Emma nodded. "You're never getting him back. Peter doesn't give back lost boys."

Emma moved so quickly, the blonde didn't have a chance to react. Cutlass in hand, Emma deflected the smaller woman's blade easily, pressing her up against a tree. With her sword against the tiny woman's throat, Emma murmured lowly, "My son is _not_ a lost boy. I'm here, his father is here." She nodded towards Killian. "Monarchs from different lands are here. Henry is not some child with no family who ran away from home. His vile grandfather took him from us and brought him here. Now this demon child has him. So," she paused, "I will ask you just this once, where is my son?"

"I didn't do anything to your son. I'm a bloody prisoner of this island too. Just like all the boys who want to go home. Just like the entire lot of you are, even if you don't realize it."

Stepping forward, Jasmine cautiously lowered the blade in Emma's hand. "I'm sorry you're trapped here. We would be happy to take you home with us. Perhaps first we best all introduce ourselves." She nodded her head with her introduction. "I'm Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, this is my husband, Prince Aladdin. And our friend and most trusted advisor, Genie."

Stepping forward, Elsa held her head up high. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"And I am Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest. This is Captain Killian Jones."

The blonde nearly wilted during the introductions, but she kept her chin up defiantly. "My name is Tinkerbelle, but you may call me Tink."

Killian nodded. "Thank you, Tink. Now, we would love to have you aboard my ship, but first we must find our son. So, lass, will you help us?"

Tink seemed to consider his offer for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll help you, but first I want to know your escape plan."

The group fell silent. Aladdin finally asked, "Escape plan?"

Tink's brown eyes narrowed. "You do have a way _off_ this island, don't you?"

"Well," Jasmine answered, "it was kind of a last minute trip."

Laughing, Tink shook her head. "Look, I'm really sorry about your son and all, but I'm not risking my life by leading you directly to Pan's camp if I don't have a way off this island. I'll not stay here and perish because I enraged him."

Killian sighed. "She makes a fair point, love, once we have Henry, what happens next?"

Emma opened her mouth to protest, to yell and scream and fight, but she knew he was right. They were both right. If they rescued Henry and didn't immediately flee from the island, someone would likely die in a war. And it would be solely Emma's fault. "Fine," she assented. "Without a bean, how do we get your ship out of the oceans of Neverland?"

"Last time we had a sail made of Pegasus' feathers. We flew," Killian answered.

"Alright," Genie nodded, "does anything on this island fly? Besides me?"

"No one, and nothing, leaves this island," Tink reminded them. "Pan keeps everyone trapped here," she grumbled.

Scratching his head Lancelot asked, "Then how do the boys get here? They all don't have access to magic beans."

Tink shook her head a look of exasperation at having to explain everything to them coloring her pretty features. "That's not how they get here. It's the shadow."

Rolling her eyes, Emma snapped, "Oh of course, the shadow, how stupid of us!"

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Aladdin asked, "What shadow?"

"Pan's shadow." Tink glared at Emma for her impatience. "The shadow can come and go as he pleases and. . ." she noted the looks on their faces. "What?"

"If we catch the shadow," Lancelot began, a plan forming in all of their minds.

"And we tether it to the mast of my ship," Killian continued.

"Using magic," Elsa added.

"Then we can sail back home," Jasmine finished. "It's genius."

Turning to face Tink, Aladdin asked. "Where is the shadow?"

Taking a breath, Tink answered, "The shadow is attracted to light. Light sucks it in and captures it. So it has to live in total darkness. It lives in a place called Dark Hollow."

OUAT

Pan watched Henry from across the camp. They'd tried everything to get him to want to join the lost boys. So far nothing had worked. He had no interest in being a lost boy, living away from the harsh rules parents placed on children. He didn't want to play games or eat or dance or hunt with them. . . nothing. He claimed he had enough adventure and love at home. It made Peter nauseous. The boy had this unwavering belief that his family was on this island searching for him. It was disgusting.

"Felix!" He called his right man over, the only boy who truly loved Peter. "Henry is never going to be one of us, but I still need his heart. Prepare the boat."

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long delay in updates. I've been so sick and we still haven't determined what's wrong. I'm actually flying down South to go to Mayo next week for some testing. I'm hoping to get in the groove of writing though. Right now most of my waning energy has been focused on work. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 27. We're getting closer and closer to the end now! ~ XOXO MAF_**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"The question becomes, how exactly do we trap the shadow?" Aladdin asked as he paced Tink's camp. He was restless, ready to get Henry and get the hell off of the damn island. He could tell everyone in their group was weary from their adventure. And once they saved Henry their journey was not through. They still had to settle things with King George and the Dark One.

"The only thing we know for sure is that it's attracted to light." Elsa yawned.

"Well, we can use light to contain it." Killian reasoned slowly. "We just need something sturdy we can contain it in. Something that won't break but is portable so we can keep it in a satchel." He motioned to the bag on the ground next to him.

Emma's head fell to the side at his words, her eyes drifting around the different trees. "A coconut." She murmured. "I need a coconut."

The entire group looked at her in confusion. "Emma," Lancelot began, "none of us have eaten enough or had enough to drink, but going hunting for coconuts now. . ." he shook his head, "That seems like very bad timing. Besides are there even coconuts on this island?"

Before Emma could interrupt, Tink spoke up. "No, Emma's right. A coconut. And yes we have them." She rose, "I know where a tree is. I'll be right back."

Killian carefully scratched the back of his ear with his hook. "Uh, Emma, love?" He looked over at her questioningly. "Why do you need a coconut?"

Sitting up, Emma straightened her posture, a new bout of energy coursing through her. "We'll cut the coconut in half and put a candle in it." She started to explain.

Jasmine's eyes lit up in understanding as she caught onto Emma's plan. "And use the coconut to hold the shadow captive until we're ready to tether it to the mast. Once we have the coconut a few of us can go get the shadow and the rest can stake out Pan's camp so we're ready just as soon as we have our escape plan." She finished Emma's explanation for her.

Emma nodded her agreement just as Tink came back with a coconut in hand. "Exactly." Holding out her hand, Emma stood. "Can I have your blade, Killian?" It took her a couple of swipes, but Emma managed to cut the sturdy coconut in half. Carefully she drained it before taking a smaller blade and carving out a place for a candle. When Tink placed on in the small holder, Emma nodded. "Alright, so where exactly is this Dark Hollow, Tink?"

OUAT

Felix found Peter watching over the boys from their tree house. Climbing the rope ladder, he joined his master. "The boat is ready for Skull Rock. Everything you need is onboard, including the last of Tink's fairy dust that we swiped from her."

Pan looked over at Felix. "Good." He glanced around at the boys dancing and chanting in front of the fire pit. "Tie Henry up. Dump him in the boat. I'll follow you down to the water shortly." He ordered.

Felix saluted Pan and rose. "See you at the shoreline."

Pan nodded absently. He was starting to feel fatigued, a side effect of his condition. Something Henry would soon remedy. Reaching in his pocket, he handed Felix a small bag of ground up poppies to put the Lost Boys to sleep, so Henry could be easily subdued. Quietly, Pan watched as the only Lost Boy who truly loved him climbed to the ground to blindly follow orders.

Felix was an ignorant fool.

OUAT

Lancelot held tight to Tink's crudely drawn map of the forest as he led Killian and Emma to Dark Hollow. The two were bickering quietly behind him as they cut their way carefully through the thick underbrush. The shadow certainly lived in an isolated section of the forest. It didn't look as though the Lost Boys trampled through at any point in time.

The knight sighed as Killian grumbled, "I really wish you'd stayed back at the camp." Emma and Killian had been having the same argument since they decided to capture the shadow near sundown. Emma had been determined to go and Killian was determined to have her stay put.

Emma gave him an incredulous look. "What on earth would've made you think I'd have stayed back there? This is Henry's life we're talking about. Of course I'm going with you."

Glancing over at her, Killian couldn't help but grin at the fiercely determined look on her pretty face. "Not a thing would make me think you were staying behind, love. That doesn't mean I don't want to keep you out of harm's way whenever possible."

Emma's face softened at his words. "I understand, Killian. I feel the same way about your safety, but we're far stronger together than apart. Now," Her eyes sparkled, "let's go capture a shadow and save our son."

OUAT

Henry groaned and rolled over. It felt like he was lying face first on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. The rocking, however, was far too severe for a boat of the _Jolly's_ size. After spending so much time with Killian, Henry was sure he was on a smaller vessel. When a bit of water hit is face, Henry tried to raise his hands to wipe the water away, only to find he couldn't. Opening his eyes, Henry blinked against the sting of the salt water dripping into his eyes. It was dark outside now, the sun finally dipping below the horizon. Henry's stomach rolled when he realized he was on the floor of a rowboat. Pan was staring out at the sea playing some song Henry didn't recognize on a handmade recorder. Felix was rowing them out to some unknown location. Henry felt his stomach drop.

He was going to die.

OUAT

Emma, Killian and Lancelot approached the cave quietly. Since the sun was down the shadow would be awake and moving at any moment. "Is the candle ready?" Lancelot asked as they dawdled by the cave's entrance.

Emma nodded, gripping the coconut tightly. "Killian has the matches."

"Alright then, let's get this over with." Lancelot grumbled leading the way into the cave with his sword drawn.

The entire place was cast in deep shadows and the darkness seemed to swallow them whole. Emma instantly understood how it got its name as a hollow feeling crept into her chest. Something was entirely wrong.

Suddenly torches flickered on and the shadow appeared in front of them. It let out a screeching sound that made Emma want to cover her ears and curl into a little ball as a fierce wind whipped around them. "Emma, the candle." Killian coaxed the coconut towards him, lighting a match. The flame instantly went out. "Bloody hell." He tried to light another match but it wouldn't take.

"Stupid pirate." Lancelot grumbled, snatching the matches away.

"It's not my bloody fault, the wind is too strong." Killian shouted over the din.

Emma held the coconut and candle out in front of Lancelot. "Stop fighting and just light the candle so we can get out of here." Lancelot fumbled with the matches and the next moment the crying of shadow changed, it was as if it were calling out to something. In moments other shadows appeared, rising out of nothing.

Emma dove behind two boulders instinctively, cradling the coconut to her chest. Before Killian or Lancelot could react, however, shadows had them pinned to different walls of the cave. She looked on in horror as they tried to pull the shadows from Killian and Lancelot's bodies. Emma knew in her gut if they succeeded Killian and Lancelot would wind up dead.

With the screams of pain from Lancelot and Killian to spur her on, Emma trained her eyes on the candle in the coconut, her hand raised over it and all her energy focused on lighting it. She bit her lip in concentration, her hand wavering ever so slightly over the small wick as she tried to block out all of the distractions around her. The next moment the candle flickered to life, the flame strong and insistent.

The shadow's cries changed from a cry of order to one of anguish as it was sucked towards the candle in the coconut. Emma watched in fascination as the filmy creature wrapped itself around the flame. Once it was entirely contained, Emma clamped the top of the coconut down. The shadow quieted instantly and the torches on the walls went out. All of the other shadows seemed to disappear into the abyss and Killian and Lancelot were dropped to the ground. They were winded, but in one piece.

"Are you two alright?"

Coughing, Killian crawled over to her. "You're a bloody brilliant wonder, my love." He murmured into her hair.

Turning her head, Emma pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "This is why we go together." She murmured against his mouth.

"I think it would be a good time to find the rest of our group." Lancelot wheezed out, pulling himself into a standing position.

OUAT

Felix yanked Henry to his feet. "Walk." He pushed him in the direction of the cave shaped like a skull. Stumbling, Henry attempted to right himself as Felix continued to push him forward. Pan had gone ahead, seemingly uninterested in Felix and Henry. When the terrain turned rocky Felix latched onto the ropes binding Henry's hands together and yanked him up the rocky side of the cave before pushing him inside.

Inside the cave Henry was faced with an hourglass that was nearly out of sand. "What is going on?" He asked slowly.

Felix grinned at him ferociously. "You're going to die."

Pan turned at that moment, "But yours is a glorious sacrifice. You see Henry, you have the heart of the truest believer and you're going to save magic on my little island." He stepped forward. "All I need is your heart." Before Henry could react Pan's hand was in his chest yanking his heart out.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	29. Chapter 29

Hi, guys . . . I know it's agains the rules to post author's notes with no content in them, but I feel you all deserve an explanation as to why I've been absent from FF for so long. For the past three months I've been very sick. We don't know what's wrong with me, I've been to multiple doctors and right now I'm in the hospital. I was admitted originally for dehydration four days ago, but I'm still here. I do not know when my next updates will be. I had high hopes of updating this past weekend, but that didn't happen. I do not know when I will be back. Please hang tight, I promise that this is not goodbye from me. I will be back. As of right now, I'm just not sure when.

Thank you all for your continuous support!

~ XOXO MAF


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN: Hi everyone! I'm so excited to be back to writing. I hope everyone remembers this story! I've certainly missed the FF family! I want to thank everyone for being so patient as I've dealt with illness and natural disasters. I hope everyone in the South has been alright through the deluge of hurricanes and tropical storms. And I hope everyone out west is safe during these wildfires._**

 ** _As always, I want to give a big thank you and shoutout to my beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you so much for your patience and kindness. And thank you for turning this chapter around for me! I look forward to getting back into the swing of things with you._**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _MAF_**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Emma, Killian, and Lancelot moved as swiftly as they could through the forest towards Pan's camp. Based on Tink's map they didn't have far to go. Emma held onto the coconut tightly. The Shadow was angry, rattling around relentlessly.

"You alright, love?" Killian questioned as he carefully cut through a patch of Dreamshade.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I'm just ready to get Henry and get off this bloody island."

Holding back a branch for her, Killian agreed. "Aye, love, I believe we all are. We best press on, then."

With a tight smile, she agreed. "Lead the way, Captain."

"Actually, I believe I am leading the way!" Lancelot called out from up ahead of them.

Rolling his eyes, Killian muttered, "Bloody infuriating. Every last knight is."

"Heard that, pirate," Lancelot teased. When he came to a sudden stop, he turned slowly. "Something's wrong.'

Coming up behind him, Killian and Emma stopped as well. "This is the camp?" She questioned. The area was deserted. It barely looked like anyone had even passed through it. It was overgrown with grass and bushes. She couldn't believe anyone had ever lived in the area. What was even more unnerving was that their group was nowhere to be found. "Where is everyone?"

Tightening his grip on his sword, Killian took a tentative step forward. "I've no clue," he murmured.

OUAT

Henry's body lurched forward as his heart was torn from his chest. Glancing up, his eyes widened at the glowing gold object in Pan's hand. He'd never seen a heart before, but he was fairly certain they didn't usually glow. "What are you doing?" He asked with a raspy voice.

Pan nodded towards a giant hour glass that was almost out of sand. "Well, Henry, it seems my time is almost up. So we're going to have to trade hearts now." Taking a breath, Pan plunged his own hand into his body, removing a black and decaying heart. "Thank you for your sacrifice, Henry, it's much appreciated." Before Henry could respond, Pan pushed his heart into Henry's body and Henry's heart into his body.

OUAT

Lancelot and Emma followed Killian's lead, slowly moving further into what should have been the camp. Emma was afraid somehow the Lost Boys had overpowered their group, or the camp had moved before anyone had gotten to them. Either way it would only hinder their ability to find Henry. A scuffle in the bushes off to their right caused Emma, Lancelot and Killian to pause. The three of them tensed, prepared for an attack.

 _"_ _Oh please, of course he'll help us! We just need the right incentive."_

Emma, Killian and Lancelot instantly relaxed at Elsa's voice.

 _"_ _Like the mermaid did?"_

Rolling her eyes at the fighting between Elsa and Jasmine, Emma pushed her way through the underbrush and made herself known. "If we were Pan, we would've killed you all by now," she interrupted the argument. "You're far too loud in enemy territory."

"That's what I told them." Emma's head swiveled to where Tink was sitting on a boulder. "No one listens to the ex-fairy though."

Crossing her her arms, Emma shook her head. "I have to agree with Tink. Now, what are you yelling about?"

Aladdin rose from his place next to Tink. He'd been wise enough to stay out of the fight between Elsa and Jasmine, something he was sure to pay for at a later date. "We caught a Lost Boy. He hadn't realized Pan moved the camp. We were trying to figure out how to get him to tell us where Pan took Henry. It seems we can't agree on the proper method."

Carefully, Emma handed Killian her cutlass and the coconut with the Shadow in it. "Let me speak with him," she decided. "We'll try that and then go from there. Perhaps a mother's touch is all it will take." Before anyone could protest , she pushed past the group, allowing Tink to lead her to Genie and the boy. Currently, Genie was trying to bribe the boy with chocolate, though it didn't appear to be working. "Genie?" She interrupted. "Can I have a moment?"

"Whatever you got, I don't want!" The boy snapped at her.

Emma hummed and took a seat next to him anyhow. "How long have you been here?" She asked softly. He looked world weary and tired and lost. It broke her heart a bit.

Glaring at Emma, the boy crossed his arms petulantly. "Long enough not to fall for your tricks."

"Ah," Emma nodded. "I see. Well, my name is Emma. What's yours?"

"Timothy. And I don't want to talk to you. So what will make you disappear?"

Emma pretended to think for a moment. "How about you answer a couple of questions for me?" When the boy nodded his assent, she continued. "Do you know Henry?"

"The annoying brat Pan has been obsessively waiting for?" He asked. "Pan and Felix took him to Skull Rock. They need his heart to save magic. I can't wait for that kid to die. He was no fun at all."

Emma swallowed hard at the boy's words.

Henry.

Die.

"Emma, love." Killian knelt down next to her. "I know the island. We should leave now. We'll worry about the other children once Henry is safe.

Grabbing onto Killian's hook, Emma pulled herself up into a standing position. "You're right. Let's go save Henry."

OUAT

Henry's knees hit the dirt ground the moment Pan stuck the dying heart into his chest. For a moment it felt like he was going to die. After he sucked in a few deep breaths he felt his body slowly start to fall back into a normal rhythm.

"Don't worry, Henry. You won't die just yet. You've got," Pan glanced at the hourglass, "maybe thirty whole minutes left. Me, though," Pan closed his eyes and took in the strength of Henry's pure heart, "well, I've got _centuries_ thanks to you." As if to prove his point, Pan began flying around the cave. "Ah, fresh magic. It feels so wonderful."

Still on his knees, Henry looked up at Pan quizzically. "I have magic?"

Pan's laughter bounced off the cave walls. "No, Henry, but your heart does. If you believe in something it comes into being." He zipped around. "Well, Henry, it's been grand getting to know you, but I'm afraid I must be off." Nodding to Felix, Pan held out his hand. "I'll take the box and see you back at camp later." Pocketing the box Henry knew held his grandfather captive, Pan gave them a mocking salute before whizzing out of the cave.

OUAT

Elsa whisked the row boat they'd used to get to shore to the beach. Carefully the group piled in and Killian shoved them off. He and Aladdin rowed them as swiftly as possible in the direction of the island with Skull Rock.

They approached it quickly. It was a very short distance from the main island. "Well," Genie squinted as they rowed through the fog, whipping up a telescope to try to see through it, "this isn't creepy or ominous at all."

"We definitely aren't in Agrabah anymore," Aladdin agreed.

As quietly as possible, they pulled up to the island. They were just in time to see a blonde boy pull a canoe to the water. Acting quickly, Aladdin, Lancelot, and Killian advanced on him.

Collaring the boy with his hook, Killian stopped him from pushing the canoe into the water. "Just where do you think you might be going, lad?"

The boy, who had a long scar running along the right side of his face, smirked. "You're too late. The boy is already dead."

Emma's eyes were wide as she pushed past them, hiking up the hill to the skull shaped cave. "Henry!" She could just make out the boy's nearly manic laughter as she sprinted away from the beach. She reached the mouth of the cavern just as Henry fell completely to the ground. "Henry!" She cried out, skidding to his side. "Oh, baby!"

"Momma?" He blinked up at her as she cradled his head in her lap.

"I'm right here, kid," she murmured. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

"My heart. Why did he take my heart?" He whispered.

"We'll get it back. I promise. We always find each other and it will all be okay." He gave her a weak smile before his eyes fluttered shut. Letting out a resounding wail, Emma's head dropped to her son's.

A moment later she felt Killian's arms wrap around her. "Shhh, Emma. . . we'll figure it out," he promised.

Emma's head snapped up. "Oh we will. I'm going to find that little imp and I'm going to rip Henry's heart from his body myself," she swore.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: As always, a big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. XOXO MAF**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"This isn't a plan. It's a suicide mission." Lancelot protested as the group rowed toward the main island in Neverland.

Aladdin nodded. "I have to agree with Lancelot." The prince admitted. "It's not really a plan. And you're betting on luck more than anything."

Emma's eyes narrowed at their words. "Well what do the two of you suggest, then?" She snapped. "We can't leave Henry like this!" She gestured to the limp body of her son resting on her lap at the bottom of the rowboat.

"Emma's right." Jasmine agreed. "We haven't another choice."

"But -" Aladdin began.

Holding up a hand, Jasmine interrupted. "No buts, this is the only plan we have and I believe if we have faith it will work."

"Fine," Lancelot relented as he continued to row with Killian. "And how exactly do you propose we find the infernal box to begin with?" He paused, "And how do you even know about it, Emma?"

Running her fingers through Henry's hair, Emma murmured. "I've seen it before." She referred to the box she'd noted resting on the cave floor that Pan had taken with him. "I remember when Rumple originally acquired it. He was so sure it would solve all of his problems at the time." She paused. "I'd thought he sold it or traded it. Whatever it is he does. I'm not sure why Pan had it, but I know what the box does. If we can steal it, then we can trap Pan in the box. All it takes is a little bit of magic."

"And we have ample of that." Killian murmured in support.

"I've heard of the box." Genie admitted. "It's called Pandora's Box." He helped the men pull the boat to shore before turning to help Jasmine out of the rowboat. "And we don't need to know where the box is. If Pan is keeping it on his person, he likely didn't put a protection spell on it. I can easily swipe it without his interference."

"But then we still have to find Pan." Lancelot deadpanned.

Elsa waved away his concern. "We can use the box to locate Pan. The trick will be getting Henry's heart from Pan's body and then ensuring Pan is trapped in the box."

Looking down at her boy, Emma's eyes flashed angrily. "I can take care of that."

OUAT

Floating around the island, Pan felt free for the first time in years. He had generations left on this heart. Many, many, generations. . . Just as he swooped downwards he felt his body lighten. Frowning, he glanced down at his side just in time to see Pandora's Box disappear from his hip.

OUAT

With the box floating in front of them, Killian, Emma, Elsa and Lancelot trekked through the forest. No matter where Pan went, the box would follow. Genie, Jasmine, and Aladdin whisked Henry back to the _Jolly_. Genie had placed a protection and preservation spell over Henry's body to ensure his body couldn't be taken and would be receptive of his heart once they obtained it from Pan. They walked for what felt like an eternity before they reached a clearing. The box hovered in the air uncertainly.

"What's going on?" Killian questioned, his body tensing for an attack.

Before anyone could come with an explanation for the box floating in the same spot, vines from a nearby tree lashed out, yanking the four of them back.

"You took my box." They looked up and watched as Pan floated down to them. "That's cheating." He watched as the group struggled against the bond of the tree. "The more you struggled the tighter the bonds. You see, this is the Tree of Regret." He landed on the ground in front of them. "This is the spot where I decided to give up my own boy." He shrugged as if he honestly didn't care that he'd abandoned his son. "Your regrets make it so you can't free yourself. And the four of you must have so many." The boy taunted them. "A murderous pirate, a disgraced knight, a queen who abandoned her people and nearly killed her sister, and a mother who left her son."

Emma glanced around, watching as the vines that held Elsa, Killian, and Lancelot to the tree tightened. The three looked so ashamed and broken. "There's just one problem." Emma snapped, focusing on Peter Pan. "I didn't _leave_ my son. You stole him, you little imp!" She accused sharply.

The boy was only slightly rattled by her outburst. "Still," Pan tried to find the guilt within Emma to bring it to the surface. "You let him get taken."

Emma shook her head. "No, because all I've ever done is protect and love him. And Henry knows that. So, no, I don't regret a single choice I've made in my life. He's the center of my world. And I brought Killian into his life to love him like a son." Emma easily pushed the vines down her arms. "And I certainly don't regret this." Without a second thought, Emma plunged her hand into Pan's chest and yanked Henry's heart out. She watched as Pan collapsed onto his knees, his body going gray and limp. Grabbing the box that was still floating in the air, Emma focused her energy on the box and it opened.

The ropes from around Killian, Elsa, and Lancelot before the box fully opened. Before anyone could move, a figure slithered from the box.

"Ah, that is so much better." Rumple laughed manically at them. "And I'll take that." He whisked the box from Emma and laughed with glee as it sucked his father up. Continuing to laugh, he turned to face Emma. "And you, dearie, -"

Acting on instinct, Emma flicked her wrist, sending Rumplestiltskin back into the forest. "We should go." Emma murmured, still shocked by her own power.

Killian nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Quickly too." He agreed, ushering Elsa, Lancelot, and Emma in the direction of the ship.

OUAT

When they reached the rowboat, Killian and Lancelot paddled them as quickly as possible toward the _Jolly Roger_. Looking over her shoulder, Elsa worriedly asked, "Do you think - "

"Don't finish that sentence." Emma warned, the fear that Rumple could reappear seeping in her bones too. "Let's just get to the ship." She murmured. "One problem at a time. That's the only way we can handle things."

When they reached the ship, Aladdin helped Emma board first, murmuring that Henry was in the Captain's Quarters below deck. Sprinting below, Emma found Jasmine watching protectively over her son. Waiting until Killian could join her, Emma cradled her son's heart in her hands. It was magnificent the way it glowed in a bright golden hue. There was no doubt that her boy carried much power within him.

"Emma?" Killian's voice echoed down the ladder before she saw him.

Looking up, Emma patted the spot next to her. "I wanted you here." She whispered.

Wrapping his arms around Emma and Henry, Killian nodded. "I'm here, love. Now let's bring our lad back to us."

With shaking hands and unsteady breath, Emma pushed Henry's heart back into his chest.

OUAT

XOXO

MAF


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: As always, a huge shout out to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you so much for being so patient with me and for all your hard work. To my wonderful readers, thank you so much for your patience. I know this story has been going on for far too long. We will wrap it up soon and I already have another story in the works. So stay tuned for that! Thank you for all of your support and reviews. It's all really appreciated! ~ XOXO MAF_**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Emma and Killian both watched Henry apprehensively. After a moment, Emma murmured, "Killian, why isn't anything happening? Are we too late?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders weakly. "Emma, love, I don't know," he admitted. "I've never done this before."

Before Emma could respond, Henry's eyes flew open and he took a deep intake of breath. "Oh thank the gods!" Emma cried out, hugging Henry's body to her chest.

Wrapping his arms around both Emma and Henry, Killian let out a deep sigh of relief. "Everything's alright now, love," he murmured softly. Pressing a kiss to both of their heads, Killian stood. "I'm going to go up top so we can get off this bloody cursed piece of rock."

Emma and Henry stayed below deck as Genie attached Pan's shadow to the mast with magic. Gently stroking her son's forehead, Emma whispered, "Rest, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Rolling over, Henry dug his head into his mother's stomach. "Are we going back to Misthaven?"

Nodding, Emma continued to stroke her son's forehead and into his hair. "Yes, don't worry, though. Nothing will happen to you again. I promise."

With an impressive yawn, Henry nodded, his green eyes fluttering closed. "I know."

"Sleep, Henry," Emma whispered. She watched his breathing evened out, indicating that he was asleep before she felt her body finally relax. Emma's eyes were just drifting shut when the cabin door opened revealing Jasmine and Elsa. Holding her finger to her lips, Emma indicated they should keep their voices down. "He's sound asleep," she explained softly.

Sitting on the edge of the bunk, Jasmine and Elsa both watched the rise and fall of Henry's chest before Jasmine finally spoke. "I feel like I can breathe for the first time in days," she admitted.

"I know what you mean," Elsa agreed. "And now we need a plan of action for how to deal with George.

Emma stifled a yawn, her eyes watering as exhaustion tugged at the corners of her brain. "I'm fresh out of plans," she muttered. "I wish we could just leave, but George and the Dark One will find us no matter where we flee to. Unless we found a land that magic couldn't access."

Elsa snorted inelegantly. "I highly doubt a land like that exists."

"At least without some horrific curse," Jasmine murmured in agreement. "Unfortunately, it is true that George and the Dark One will find you. How loyal are members of George's guard?" She questioned, her amber eyes sparkling with the potential idea.

"I'd imagine quite loyal. My parents have been dead for years. Most all of the guard was replaced. At least the leaders were. I doubt they'd abandon George when he has the Dark One on his side. It would be foolish and an immediate death sentence." She paused. "There was one loyal member. Loyal to me that is. His name was Carlton. He helped me escape with Killian. He's likely been discharged, if not arrested, for aiding and abetting my escape."

"Well, then, I propose we first find Carlton. From there we will make a solid plan," Elsa murmured decisively.

Emma's tired eyes lit up slightly. "Do you remember Ruby from our court? Her grandmother was the head cook." At Elsa and Jasmine's nods, Emma continued. "She and Carlton married. They had two children."

"And her grandmother?" Jasmine asked.

Shaking her head, Emma murmured sadly. "She passed on a couple of years ago. It was a very well-attended funeral. She was quite loved even after George dismissed her."

Laughing lightly, Elsa reminded them of their childhoods at court. They spent a considerable amount of time with Ruby running about. "Do you recall she used to call Ruby a wolf child?"

Jasmine picked up on Elsa's lightening mood. "And she made Ruby wear that hideous red cloak!"

"She used to joke Ruby could be as deadly as a wolf."

The three young women laughed together as they remembered the older woman who fed them all. After a moment they quieted as they looked warily at one another. "She was only joking," Elsa assured Emma and Jasmine. "No one can turn into a wolf."

Emma and Jasmine simultaneously rose their brows. "And we're certain of that?" Jasmine questioned.

Rising, Elsa moved to the door. "I'll fetch Genie."

Genie followed Elsa down into the Captain's Quarters a few moments later. Sitting on a chair he created with his typical dramatic flourish, Genie asked. "Why is Elsa babbling on about werewolves?"

Elsa, Emma and Jasmine shared a look before Emma finally asked, "They're real?"

"Werewolves? You have magic and the Dark One is your father-in-law and you don't believe in werewolves?" At Emma's eye roll, Genie continued, "Their, talent shall we say, develops during Wolves' Time when they reach sixteen years old. Many learn to control their abilities and can eventually change whenever they please without the moon affecting them. For those who can't control it and don't wish to change, a piece of clothing must be enchanted." He paused. "Oh yes, and it has to be red."

"So Ruby could very well be a werewolf?" Jasmine asked.

Genie's eyes widened comically. "You _know_ a wolf? We have to get this Ruby to help us. If a wolf manages to get her teeth into someone, they don't stand a chance."

"We should let the others know our first order of business is to find Ruby and Carlton." Elsa gracefully stood once more. "We should also find out what Tink wishes to do. After years in Neverland I very much doubt she'd wish to wander into a war that has nothing to do with her."

Emma hummed. "I'm going to stay with Henry. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes."

"Of course, Emma," Jasmine agreed, her own hand running over Henry's forehead. "Once Killian has our course set, I'll send him down here. We can man the helm."

Emma's eyes were just fluttering shut when she heard Killian's boots on the ladder. Holding out her hand as he entered the cabin in invitation, Emma tucked Henry closer to the wall the bunk was up against. "Come rest with us."

Shucking out of his coat and vest, Killian also slipped out of his boots before slipping into the bunk with them. "How's our lad?"

Smiling, Emma tucked herself into Killian's embrace. "Sleeping soundly. Did Elsa -"

"Aye, love." Killian nodded. "She told us of the wolf. Aladdin is manning the helm." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "We should rest. We'll be at port by dawn. I dropped us some ways away so we could plan before our attack."

They reached the port a few hours after dawn. Henry was well-rested and determined to be involved in the plan to defeat George and the Dark One. Outside of finding Ruby and Carlton, though, the group hadn't come up with a solid plan they could agree on. The only thing they knew for certain was they needed to know the state of George's army before they could plan a true attack.

The group stared at the coast of the town before Killian gave the orders to dock. "This town was desolate." Lancelot shook his head. "No one was here."

"Aye," Killian agreed. "Now it looks as if nothing's happened."

The group was silent for another moment. "Killian, have your men pull us up to port. I'm going to get a cloak with a hood for me and one for Henry as well. Once we find Ruby and Carlton we'll be able to form a plan and reassess the situation."

Turning on his heel, Killian shouted out, "You heard the lady. Prepare to pull into port!" The men fell in line seamlessly, pulling the _Jolly Roger_ up to the docks in the small, but bustling port town Emma once escaped. Once the ship was docked, Killian ordered Smee to stay with the ship while they went in search of Ruby and Carlton. "We'll send orders once we have a plan," Killian promised his first mate.

The moment the group debarked, they moved quietly through the crowd away from the docks. It was Aladdin who stopped their journey. "Blood hell," he groaned.

"What?" Jasmine questioned quickly.

He motioned to the side of the tavern they were passing. "Wanted posters. . ." he paused. "With all of our faces on them."

Lancelot looked around furtively "We best get into the woods before we're spotted.

 _"_ _Halt!"_

Closing his eyes, Killian sighed, "Too late, mate."

XOXO

MAF


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Thirty**

"Well, if it isn't our lucky day, men. It seems all of our wanted fugitives decided to grace us with their presence today." The leader of the patrol by the docks leered at them.

Discreetly, Genie took Jasmine's hand, nudging that they should all do the same. Before the members of George's guard could arrest them, Genie transported them to the woods. As they stumbled forward, Killian murmured, "I've never been so grateful for that particular mode of transportation before now."

"We better keep moving." Lancelot advised, barely pausing long enough to acknowledge Killian's grumbling. "It may be futile with the Dark One lurking about, but at least it'll be hard for George's men to find us the deeper we are in the woods."

"We should head west." Emma suggested suddenly. "Thomas and Ella's kingdom will provide us with shelter and perhaps even some support. I thought when we landed here we would be safe because it was deserted, but since that's not the case we need to find somewhere else. They may even know where Carlton and Ruby are."

Nodding, Genie reached out a hand. "There's no use in walking." He quipped.

* * *

They landed a few moments later on the edge of Thomas and Ella's kingdom. Facing Tink, Emma murmured, "If you wish to part ways, this would be the place. I'm certain Ella and Thomas will welcome you with open arms."

"You would be right about that."

Everyone spun at the deep voice behind them. Instinctively, the group tensed and prepared for an attack. It was Henry who broke the tension first. "Carlton!" He nearly tripped over his own two feet to reach the former member of George's guard.

Dismounting his horse, Carlton dropped to his feet just in time for Henry's small body to crash into his. "I'm so thankful you all are safe. The Dark One, George, and Baelfire all want you. There is a hefty prices on your heads, but I had no way sure way to reach you myself. Though Ruby has been sending out birds daily with notes."

"While we haven't received any notes, I'm always thankful that you both continuously watch out for us." Emma gave her friend a tight hug. "We came here looking for safety and news of you and Ruby."

Smiling, Carlton lifted Henry up on the back of his horse. "Well then, why don't we head back to the palace? Ruby, the kids and I have taken up residence there at the king and queen's insistence. The rest of my unit can handle boarder patrol. We've tightened up our security with George and the Dark One running amuck." He explained.

Holding up a hand, Genie stopped Carlton. "There's no need for us to walk."

Bobbing up and down excitedly on the horse, Henry explained. "This is Genie. He can poof us anywhere."

* * *

Carlton got all the explanation he needed a few minutes later as the entire group, horse and all, landed outside the Palace gates. "Well, that was something. Not quite sure how I feel about it."

Killian chuckled as he helped Henry off the horse. "Personally, I don't care for it, but it does come in handy when you're backed in a corner or have a long journey ahead of you." He admitted. "Still, I prefer the sea to any other form of travel."

The next moment the gates flew open.

 _"Ella! Wait you don't know who's out there. You need to stay inside!"_

 _"It's Emma! I saw her, Thomas!"_

"Ella?" Emma darted up the pathway at the voices of Thomas and Ella, meeting the young queen on the other side of the gate. "Oh my," Emma grinned, "look at how round you are." She motioned to Ella's swollen belly with a smile on her face.

Latching onto Emma's arm, Ella guided her through the gate. "Come, there's much we should discuss. I'm so relieved to find that your group is alive. We've heard some perfectly horrid rumors that have passed through the towns." Motioning for the rest of the group to follow them, Emma greeted Thomas with a hug before allowing the king and his guard to usher them all inside.

"Ella, Thomas, your security is so intense. Does it have to do with George? Has he tried to make a move on your kingdom?" Emma worried as introductions were quickly made and Henry was settled in front of the fireplace with a snack and his storybook.

Shaking his head, Thomas placed a hand protectively over Ella's belly. "The Dark One," Thomas explained, "he wants our baby. Right now he's content to wait until the babe is born, but time is moving far too quickly for our liking. We can't find a way to defeat him without becoming him."

Jasmine let out a shudder. "What on earth would he want with your baby?"

Shaking her blonde head, Tink commented, "I think I prefer facing off with Pan and the Lost Boys over all-powerful sorcerers who want to steal babies." She paused, "Particularly if they can't be killed without great sacrifice."

Kilian, who had been oddly silent, finally spoke. "Perhaps we don't kill him." He suggested. "There must be a way to disable him and trap him. Much like Pan did with Pandora's Box."

Genie picked up on his line of thinking. "With the right tools, some light magic, and fairy dust we could certainly rig some sort of cell for him. Trapping him would be another matter entirely though. I'm not sure how you trap a demon like the Dark One."

"Let's focus on the cell for a moment." Aladdin picked at some bread as he spoke, his brown eyes focused on the plate in front of him as he worked through the problems in his mind. "What tools would you need? Could you just magically build some sort of crate that could hold him indefinitely?"

Genie shook his head. "A dwarf's pick ax has some of the strongest magic in the entire world." He explained. "It's nearly indestructible." Genie paused. "Come that with fairy dust and a hint of my flair and you've got yourself a cage for the Dark One.'

"All we'd need after that is some bait to lure him out into the open." Lancelot surmised. "Something that would cause him to lower his guard. I suppose we could come up with that plan once we have his confinement built, though."

"A deal." Emma interrupted. "He can't resist making deals and he's positively greedy. If you can make a deal that has been made even better, he won't be able to say no."

Elsa's eyes fell to Ella's baby bump. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

XOXO

MAF


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Hello everyone. I'm finally back. I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've been ill, but I'm now on the mend and I'm back! And I'm very excited to pick up where I left off. With that being said, I do think it's time for Chapter Thirty-One of Lost Souls! ~ XOXO MAS_**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

"How long do you think it'll take to build the cage" Emma questioned.

Killian knelt in front of her in their room in the palace as he screwed his hook into place. Night had fallen, but there was still much work to be done. "Well, luckily the dwarves from your parents' kingdom moved here. Their help will speed things along."

Leaning back, Emma sighed, "I'm not going to lie, this plan makes me quite nervous. I don't like the idea of using Ella as bait."

Rubbing his hand over her knee, Killian murmured, "I know, love, but she shan't be alone. We'll all be watching out for her." He paused, "Well, we won't be. The Dark One wants us more than anything." His eyes roved over to the large bed in the room where Henry slept. "I promise you, Emma, I won't let anything else happen to you or Henry."

Smiling softly, Emma carded her fingers through his hair and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, Emma murmured, "I know, Killian. You always look out for us." Her thumb traced over the scar on his cheek. "We always look out from each other."

Pressing one last kiss to Emma's lips, Killian rose. "I'm going to check on preparations for the cage." He paused, "You should rest, Emma. It's been a long journey and we've got even more ahead of us."

"I was hoping we could all rest in here." Both Emma and Killian turned to face the doorway, finding Ella, Jasmine, Elsa, and Ruby standing in the doorway. "We all have much catching up to do." Ella reminded them.

With a bow, Killian moved to the bedroom doorway. "Well then, I will leave you ladies then."

When the door shut firmly behind Killian, Ella let out a soft squeal. "I want to hear everything about your pirate." She demanded, leading the ladies over to the sitting area so Henry could continue to sleep.

Pulling the extra blankets and pillows off the bed, the women curled up on the floor together. "I don't even know where to begin." Emma admitted.

Ruby's brown eyes twinkled. "Well, you met Killian in a pub, did you not?"

Emma's pale skin flushed, "Aye, but technically that was the second time. The first was when were quite young." It took her a few minutes to explain their adventures up until they reached Arendelle. Elsa then stepped in and picked up the tale, telling Ella and Ruby about their trials with Hans. Jasmine then began tell the story of their new war with Jafar.

Leaning back, Ella rested her hands on her belly. "You all have been on quite an adventure." She sighed. "We've faced man battles of our own. Our forces are severely depleted and our treasury nearly empty since King George declared war on our land."

Emma's brow furrowed at Ella's words. "What of Philip and Aurora? Surely they wouldn't leave you to fight George and the Dark One on your own."

"You truly haven't heard" Ella shook her head. "Maleficent cast a sleeping curse on Aurora and sent her to another land. She's taken control of the kingdom and Philip is nowhere to be found."

Realization dawned on Emma in that moment. "That was his plan all along."

"Whose?" Elsa questioned.

Lowering her voice, Emma whispered. "The Dark One." At her confused looks, she continued. "Do you think it's a coincidence that your kingdoms were all attacked at the same time? He wanted to ensure we were all separated from one another."

"And that you were alone." Ruby finished. "You were isolated, but safe. Then you ran and he's been focusing his energy on finding you instead of keeping our enemies in power."

"I think it's time we focus on one problem at a time." Emma leaned back. "First we need to ensure the cage the dwarves and the men are building can hold him. The last thing we need is _him_ getting his hands on your baby." She paused. "And I think I know how to trick him."

"Trick the Dark One" Jasmine's eyes were wide at the though. "Are you insane"?

Holding up a hand, Emma silenced her friend. "Listen, we just need him to amend his contract."

"Why" Ruby asked.

"This is something I learned from my time, living in the Dark One's home. There is an ink that has the power to disable any magical being. If we can get him to sign a new contract with that ink and we can disable him long enough to get him to the cage." Emma explained her idea to the other women. "How crazy does that sound?"

Elsa nodded her head as she spoke, "Just crazy enough to work." She paused, her blue eyes landing on Ella. "That is, if you're up to it."

A determined look crossed Ella's face. "Oh yes, I most certainly am. Besides, we've already agreed I'm the best bait."

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

Emma paced in front of the cage with Henry at her side looking on curiously. "Are you sure this will hold him"? She kicked at the wooden gate with the toe of her boot, her eyes and tone skeptical.

The lead dwarf, Grumpy, shot her a scathing glare. "Of course it will work, sister. A lot of dwarf blood went into building it."

Emma was going to protest, but Genie entered the cavern with Lancelot and Elsa at his heels. "And here is the quill and squid ink." He waved his hand and a dark blue box with a red feather quill appeared in front of the group. "Emma is correct, as long as the Dark One uses this quill to sign the contract, he will be immobilized long enough to get him to this cage." Genie paused, "And Elsa and I will be here waiting just in case some of our extra magic is needed."

Aladdin grinned at the thought of their plan. "Then George and his army won't stand a chance."

Thomas looked down at his pregnant wife, "Ella, are you certain you're prepared for this"?

Nodding, Ella agreed. "Oh yes. It's time to rid the world of the Dark One once and for all."

* * *

 _The Next Night_

Ella paced the small clearing in the forest nervously. She knew her husband, Lancelot, and Aladdin were nearby, but she couldn't shake the lingering nerves that the plan would somehow backfire. After all, magic always came with a price. Squaring her shoulders, she called out "Rumpelstiltskin."

It wasn't even a moment later that he appeared, walking toward her without a care in the world. "You're starting to show, dearie." Ella turned at the maniacal and lilting voice behind her. "But you're not quite ready yet." He laughed, "No, you want something. A little bird told me you wanted to speak."

Ella dropped the hood of her cloak and cautiously approached the Dark One. "Yes, I'd like to alter our bargain."

Rumpelstiltskin sucked in a breath, releasing it quickly, "That's not what I do." He sang out.

Ella anticipated this response and moved forward with a bit more confidence. "I think you'll want to." She ignored his skeptical look and continued. "I'm having twins."

The Dark One stared at her disbelievingly as he questioned, "Is that so?" At her slight nod he skipped forward. "Oh, let's have a look." He rested his scaly hands on her belly and Ella visibly flinched. Before she could back away, he continued. "And you would give up both children" She nodded and the Dark One stepped back, rubbing his hands together. "And why is that?"

Ella moved away from him, finding the space a bit comforting. "This war with King George has bankrupted our kingdom and destroyed much of our farm land. We can't support ourselves or our people." She explained.

Spinning slowly, Rumpelstiltskin asked. "And you would trade your child for _comfort_?"

"We can always have more children, but we can't make crops grow where the soil is dead or put money in our treasury." She pulled a contract out of her cloak pocket and unrolled it. "In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile and there is a substantial sum of gold in our treasury." At his skeptical look, she added, "I think it's more than fair."

" _Yes_!" He snapped so quickly and loudly that Ella physically recoiled. "Yes, yes." He repeated more softly. "It is if what you say is true." He amended.

As Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward to analyze the contract, Ella nodded. "It is, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." She mimicked his words to her from nearly a year earlier as she whipped the red-feathered enchanted quill out.

The Dark One looked between the contract and the quill for a moment before popping up to an upright position and snatching the quill from her hand. "Oh, what a lovely quill." He twirled it between his fingertips. "Wherever did you get it?"

Shuffling from foot-to-foot and trying to hide her nerves, Ella responded. "It's from our castle."

"Hmm. . ." Rumpelstiltskin circled her slowly. "You know the only way to stop me is through magic."

Shaking her head, Ella answered. "I'm not trying to stop you."

Smirking, the Dark One responded, "Of course not, because we all know magic comes with a price and if you were to use it to say imprison me, your debt to me would only grow. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

The threat in his tone made Ella's voice shake as she held the contract out once again. "Just sign the contract."

"Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" Instead of replying, Ella thrust the contract in his direction once more. Laughing, Rumpelstiltskin snatched the scroll out of her hand, glancing it over one last time before he signed his name at the bottom.

Ella held her breath as he lifted the quill from the page. He was instantly frozen.

"Thomas! Aladdin! Lancelot!" Ella called out.

"No one breaks deals with me, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin reminded them all as the three men came running into view. "In this life or the next, Cinderella, I will have your baby." He warned as the dwarves appeared with the cart to hold him until they could reach the enchanted cage.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ella turned to face her husband worriedly. "Thomas, he can't take our baby now, right"

Resting his hand over his wife's swollen belly, Thomas nodded, "No, Ella, he can't. And Elsa and Genie are already waiting by the dungeon at the ready in case something goes wrong and we need their magic." He pressed a reassuring kiss to her temple. "Our child is safe. You are safe. Emma, Henry, and Killian are all safe now." He assured her.

* * *

It was two hours later when everyone was seated around the fireplace in a parlor that they were all able to take a breath. "With the Dark One out of the picture we can finally take on George." Killian murmured, his arm wrapped securely around Emma.

Emma grinned at the thought. "I do believe it's time I send my dear grandfather a message and let him know the tables have turned."

XOXO

MAS


	35. Chapter 35

**_AN: Thank you all for the well-wishes. I still have a lot of treatment left, but I'm thrilled to be back and that some of you even remember this story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ~ XOXO MAF_**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

King George paced the main camp tent. He was waiting on the Dark One to return. His troops were beginning to tire and he had no further plans for attach. To make matters worse, the Dark One's son had run off with another woman and he had no interest in finding Emma or Henry. The war George had been winning was now crumbling around him.

"King George!" One of his soldiers came running into the tent, a small scroll in hand. "This letter just arrived for you by way of carrier pigeon."

"Give me that!" George snatched the scroll from his soldier's hand. "Dismissed." Usually the Dark One did not send messages in such mundane ways. Rumpelstiltskin had quite the flair for the dramatic. Still, at this rate George would take some sort of communication from the evil imp in any form possible. Opening the scroll, it took George a moment to truly understand what was written on the page in front of him.

 _Grandfather,_

 _I suppose you're hoping this is news from Rumpelstiltskin, alas it is simply some news from a few old friends. I have with me Killian, Aladdin, Jasmine, Elsa, Lancelot, Thomas, Ella, and Genie. Unfortunately for you, we have your ally and greatest weapon: The Dark One. He now resides in a cell with magic so powerful even he cannot break its bonds._

 _Your move._

 _Emma_

Balking at the news on the scroll, very carefully George set the scroll on a small table in the tent and resumed his pacing. His first instinct was to burn all the land to the ground. After taking a few breaths, he began considering his options. He considered running, he thought about surrendering, and then he realized what the scroll truly meant.

Emma and her group of heroes were losing.

For the first time ever the villains would have their happy ending. That letter was full of lies. There was no way anyone had the ability to stop the Dark One without the dagger. And that group definitely had no chance. This was a clever ruse to aid them in winning the war. A smug smile tugged at his lips at the realization and a newfound resolve swept through him. Throwing open the flap to the tent, he called out, "Stephens! Prepare the men. I do believe we have another battle to wage." George paused. "And it may possibly be the last."

* * *

"So do you think he's actually going to try to attack"? Aladdin questioned.

Emma chuckled as she browsed through the collection of swords in Thomas' armory. "Oh yes, if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's my grandfather's hubris. I'm quite certain that he won't truly believe our taunt that the Dark One is locked in a cage." Choosing a cutlass to her liking, Emma chuckled. "And his weakened army will attack. Without magic."

Elsa grinned and opened her pals, causing snow to drift around them. "And we'll be prepared with a considerable amount of light magic." Closing her palms the snow and the chill instantly dissipated from the air surrounding them. "We will easily defeat him and his men."

The following morning Grumpy's scream announced the arrival of King George and his army. The moment the call came, Emma, Elsa, and Genie moved Henry and Ella up to one of the towers to put a protection spell around it to protect them.

Kneeling in front of her son, Emma murmured, "Henry, I need you to stay in here with Ella. Whatever you do, do not leave this room and do not open the door for anyone."

Wrapping his arms around her neck, Henry gave his mother a giant hug. "I promise, Momma. I love you."

Squeezing him back, Emma whispered back fiercely, "Oh, I love you too, Kid."

Once Ella and Henry were tucked inside, Genie, Elsa, and Emma raised a very elaborate protection spell. Elsa turned to face two of the dwarves, Sleepy and Happy, "Watch out for them and stay safe and alert."

Happy grinned and smacked his yawning brother. "Don't worry about us, your majesty, we shan't let anything happen to Queen Ella or Henry." He paused for a moment, "Now go, before George reaches the castle."

With a swift nod, Emma, Elsa, and Genie turned to find the others at the palace gates. "How far off are they?" Emma questioned.

Wrapping an arm around Emma's waist, Killian pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are our lad and the fair queen all set, love?"

Turning her head, Emma caught Killian's lips in a swift kiss, Emma hummed. "Everyone is prepared for George's arrival." Just as she spoke, they heard the cries and hoof beats from George's troops. "And apparently that is happening now."

A moment later the first of George's men appeared. Elsa grinned and instantly turned the path the horses rode on to ice, chucking at the screams from their riders. When more approached from a different direction, Genie simply whisked them to another part of the forest.

A few men slipped past them, so Aladdin, Jasmine, Killian, Lancelot, Thomas, the dwarves, and soldiers began to spread out, ready to take on the men one by one. Emma, however, was searching for her grandfather. She wanted to capture him for herself. Closing her eyes, Emma listened for her grandfather's voice. She listened and she pictured him. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself standing in the woods watching as George rode towards the castle.

Glancing down at her hands, Emma realized she had all the power in the world to stop him. And she would never even need to draw her cutlass. Raising her hands, Emma closed her eyes and focused. The next moment she and George were standing alone in a secluded part of the forest. At his dazed and confused look she smiled. "Hello, grandfather."

George sputtered for a moment before he regained his bearings and drew his sword. "Well, dear, granddaughter, it seems I underestimated you. You're more than my son's bratty daughter." He paused, "You're a witch."

Flicking her wrist out of anger, Emma sent George careening into a tree. "No, I am the product of True Love." She corrected. "And I have found mine and he gives me enough strength to take your down and take back my kingdom."

George's laughter at her words faded when he suddenly found his weapons scattered across the forest floor and his wrists bound. His eyes widened as Emma approached him. "Well, are you going to kill me, girl?"

Emma shook her head. "No, because that would make me just like you." At his frown, Emma continued. "Instead, I'm going to put you in a place where you'll never harm anyone else ever again." Before he could respond, Emma managed to whisk them both back to the castle.

The fighting was in full force when they landed once again. "Enough!" Emma's loud voice was enough to halt all magic and the clashing of swords. "I do believe it's time for you all to drop your swords." She motioned to George who was bound at her side. When he didn't immediately order his men to stand down, Emma sent a shock down his spine.

"Retreat!" He ordered. Within moments all of George's men were retreating back into the forest.

Thomas sheathed his sword. "Well then, what will we do with him?"

Emma sauntered over to Killian. "The dungeon until we can fashion a special cage for him as well." She decided.

Killian grinned down at her. "And then all we must do is track down your elusive husband and put an end to your marriage."

* * *

XOXO

MAF


	36. Chapter 36

**_AN: Well, this is the last official chapter of Lost Souls. Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me through this long process. I hope you enjoyed the story! I will be picking "Unwritten" back up very soon as well! Love you all! ~ XOXO MAF_**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

"The cage for George will be ready by tonight." Grumpy assured them. "Then we can move him from the dungeons to a place where he won't hurt anyone ever again."

Smiling down at his wife, Thomas wrapped an arm around Ella's waist. "Well, my Ella, I do believe it's time to unite our kingdom, to help rebuild it, and bring peace to our land once more."

Rubbing her hand over her belly, Ella hummed in agreement. "Peace does sound quite nice." Glancing around the parlor in their palace, she smiled at the group around her. "I do believe it's time for all of us to restore peace to our lands."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Peace. It's such a foreign concept to me. Especially after so many years of captivity and being hunted."

Wrapping one arm around Henry and one around Emma, Killian agreed. "Aye, love, and it will be quite nice for the _Jolly Roger_ to have a home port once more."

Jasmine agreed. "It's time we all go home. I want to check on father."

"And I want to ensure my kingdom is still intact." Elsa sighed. "Leaving Ingrid in charge was quite the risk."

Facing Elsa, Lancelot knelt in front of her. "Your majesty, it would be my honor to escort you home to ensure your kingdom is safe."

Grasping his hands in hers, Elsa urged Lancelot to rise. "It would be my great honor to have a former Knight of the Round Table keep my kingdom safe."

Emma, Ella, and Jasmine shared a knowing look at the interaction between Lancelot and Elsa. Clearing his throat, Thomas drew the attention away from Lancelot and Elsa. "Well, I do believe we can help get you back to your kingdoms. We will have two ships prepared to return you to Agrabah and Arendelle and supplies for the _Jolly Roger's_ trip back to Misthaven." He offered.

Aladdin nodded. "We would be most appreciative of your help."

Holding his hand out, Thomas offered Aladdin a handshake. "Please, we will never be able to repay you for all you've given us."

"We must always work together." Aladdin agreed. He faced the rest of the group. "And we always will."

Swiping at tears, Emma replied. "From here on out, our kingdoms will always be allies." She promised. "And once peace is restored, we will all return to Misthaven for a grand ball."

"That, my love, sounds like a wonderful plan." Killian agreed with Emma.

* * *

The next morning the groups returned to the docks where they said tearful goodbyes before boarding three separate ships.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Killian questioned as his much smaller crew prepared for their short journey to Misthaven.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Emma nodded. "I suppose. Ill miss everyone." She admitted. "I'm also a bit nervous." At his raised brows she continued. "I've never run a kingdom before. How can the people ever begin to trust me? After all, if I'd never agreed to marry Baelfire then all of this might not have happened."

"Emma," Killian spun her around to face him, "no one will blame you for marrying Baelfire. At the time it seemed like the correct choice." This time it was Emma who raised her brows. "And your parents were quite benevolent rulers. They will simply be thrilled to have you leading them once again." He assured her.

Pressing a kiss to Killian's jaw, Emma replied. "With you by my side there isn't anything I won't be able to accomplish." She pressed her fingers to his lips before he could kiss her properly. "I think we should begin with a divorce."

* * *

It was only an hour's ride to the main port of Misthaven. As Killian, Henry, and Emma disembarked they found the port town to be all too quiet. "Mom," Henry questioned, "where are all the people?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not sure, kid. I think it's time to head to the palace. I've no idea what we will find there."

Killian nodded in agreement. "I shall procure us horses for our journey to your palace."

"Our palace." Emma corrected him.

"Aye love," Killian agreed. "Our palace." Killian left them by the docks with a parting kiss.

"Excuse me." Henry and Emma turned at the timid voice behind them. "Princess Emma?"

Behind them stood a young woman. Emma smiled softly at her shaking form. "Aye, I am. Is everything alright?"

The young woman's brown eyes were wide. "You're here." She dropped immediately into a curtsey. "I'm sorry, your highness, but you must run. King George has a bounty out on your head and -"

Holding up her hands to silence the young woman, Emma interrupted her. "It's alright. King George has been defeated and the Dark One imprisoned. I promise, everything will be alright."

The young woman appeared to be skeptical of this information. "This kingdom has nothing, the land has been ravaged and confiscated and -"

Placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders, Emma replied. "I promise, things are about to change."

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Emma leaned in the doorway of Henry's bedroom, a small smile curling at the edges of her lips. The scene in front of her warmed her all the way to her toes.

"It's uncomfortable." Henry tugged at the collar of his shirt.

Chuckling, Killian readjusted Henry's shirt once more. "I know, lad, but today is a special day so we must look the part."

Henry let out a childlike groan, "But I don't like it." He stomped his foot. "Why can't we wear pirate clothes?"

Killian laughed again. "Unfortunately, this is a royal event, and our pirating ways are going to have to be shelved for the moment."

"Your father is right." Emma finally made herself known. "Today is our coronation ball so we mustn't look like pirates, we need to look like royals." Emma knelt down in front of Henry and Killian. Her boys were both so handsome. The two months back in Misthaven had been as close to magical as possible. The kingdom was prospering, Baelfire had severed their marriage and fled, and Emma and Killian had finally begun their lives together as husband and wife with their son, Henry. And now that their people were safe, it was time to officially announce themselves as rulers of the land.

Reaching out, Killian gently stroked Emma's cheek. "You look beautiful, love." He complimented her bright red dress.

Her eyes raked over his attire. Even though he was dressed like a prince, he still looked like a pirate. "As do you, my handsome pirate." Rising, she said, "Now, shall we go?"

As a family, the three made their way towards the ballroom. Instead of a formal coronation ceremony, Emma and Killian opted on a ball to celebrate the end of George's reign and the prosperity of the kingdom. Taking a page out of Elsa and Anna's playbook, they'd opened the palace gates and welcomed as many people from their kingdom in as possible. As they looked on from the balcony above, Emma and Killian were thrilled to see so much of the kingdom milling about.

A moment later they heard the staff of the royal herald hit the marble floor. "Show time, love." Killian squeezed Emma's hand.

"Presenting their royal majesties, Queen Emma and King Killian and his royal highness, Prince Henry."

* * *

XOXO

MAF


End file.
